


Mr. Gen has got it goin' on

by BabyMephista



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Awkward Dates, Bottom Senku, Boys Kissing, Businessman!Gen, CollegeStudent!Senkuu, Daddy Kink, Disaster gay, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Modern Setting, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tags to be added, Top Gen, senku is a disaster gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/pseuds/BabyMephista
Summary: "Senku wasn't sure why everything escalated so quickly. When did he start to basically making excuses to come over to Luna Wright's place almost every day after class? and here they are, chilling by the pool where a half naked Asagiri Gen and Luna's dad, Dr Xeno, were discussing some business like a pair of snobs. The girl was trying in vain to catch Senku's attention, not even noticing that the boy was practically drooling over her father's business partner."A GenSen AU ♥  [NOW WITH ART *SEE END NOTES*]PS: English is NOT my first language, pls don't kill me!My baby Beta: @meifuko ♥♥♥♥
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Ishigami Byakuya/Shamil Volkov, Kohaku/Luna (Dr. STONE), Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno, side
Comments: 32
Kudos: 78





	1. Luna, can i come over after school?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meifuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meifuko/gifts).



Senku wasn't sure why everything escalated so quickly. When did he start to basically making excuses to come over to Luna Wright's place almost every day after class? and here they are, chilling by the pool where a half naked Asagiri Gen and Luna's dad, Dr Xeno, were discussing some business like a pair of snobs. The girl was trying in vain to catch Senku's attention, not even noticing that the boy was practically drooling over her father's business partner.

If Senku wants to put his finger on the exact moment he fell for that magician's charms, it would be a week ago, when they first met. God, he was so glad he accepted the blonde's invitation to her place, and obvious but failed attempt to get in his pants. If she knew he was gay as the fuck. She would probably freak out, not that it mattered to him anyways.

Asagiri Gen was a "mentalist" like he called himself very often and a heartless businessman through and through, everyone wanted to take him to their side for he was cunning and silver tongued, beautiful yet carrying such seductive aura he knew would put anyone on their knees, and a keen, sharp mind, for potentially good deals, the man was the full package and he was so damn aware of it, always using that fact for his advantage.

Gen's life was like an adventurous and unpredictable hollywood movie, full of luxury and the proper amount of flings. He didn't need anything extra or so he thought, until he laid eyes upon that gravity defying mass of ombre hair and the young man who belonged to, _Ishigami Senku-chan, huh?_. Gen shaked himself off of that train of thought, he was no hormonal teenager, he could control himself and stop eyefucking the 19 year old college student who was apparently eyefucking him in return, damn.

—So, if you take a closer look at this contract then....—Dr. Xeno was explaining something about the "small letters" and scams, interrupting whatever kinky position he imagined the little scientist in this time, _was he even that flexible though?._

—Ah yes, sorry Xeno-chan, i was istracted-ay ~ and yes again, even a fool can tell, they tried to scam us, how preposterous! ~ —Gen smiled, resuming to his actics once more, he didn't need Xeno Houston Wingfield of all people to suspect about his sexual interests in his young daughter's classmate, he would find that un-elegant and scandalous or eve worse, having his friend thinking he was drooling after his own daughter, that would be so much more erribe-tay ~. The bicolor haired man smiled wickedly at the thought.

The other man looked at him for a moment before continuing the conversation. —And that's why you're here Mr. Gen! I know we can take it right back at them, in an elegant way of course!— Gen giggled a little, all of Xeno's antics made him always laugh, they were not only business partners but longtime friends, they knew each other very well and that's why he needed to be cautious about Dear Senku-chan because he'd be damned if he lost his chance to bed that cute college student who was still looking at him like he was the best thing since sliced bread.

The plan was very simple, he would seduce him without much effort, just a single touch here and there, long stares, body language and lots of skin, he was a mentalist after all and he knew his element. Asagiri Gen was a predator, and Ishigami Senku his prey.

*--------------------------------------------------------------------*

—Senku, are you even listening to me anymore?— The petite blonde girl noticed he wasn't hearing a word of what she said and started to get annoyed.—I Know you admire my dad's work but you're hangin' out with me, come on!.—She proded a little childishly, but cutting effectively through the scientist's mind, damn, was he staring that much?

—Ah sorry, i just got curious. Where were we?— He tried to ammend, listening to Luna's constant rambling and uneasy for he could feel the cat-like eyes watching his every move, he was going to go crazy someday, was even a good idea to keep coming here?

The girl kept rambling until the firsts shades of the sunset appeared and Senku announced he was returning to his dorm, hopefully to forget about his crush on Asagiri Gen and that was the plan until after a little conversation with Dr. Xeno, the mentalist offered to take him home because _"I'm leaving so i can take Senku-chan home way faster and comfortable than the orrible-hay bus~"_ , boy he was in for a ride and he didn't even knew.

Short walking to Gen's car and making small talk and even making snarky remarks to one another like they were old friends was melting Senku's nerves away until the older of the two started changing his demeanor to something deep and rich, drawling every sillabe in the best way; fuck, was he always this effortless for him to be sexy?

So lost in his horny thoughts, Senku didn't notice they stopped at his dorm's entrance, he was feeling like a teenager all over again and hated every bit of it until of course, he looked at Gen. The street lights made him look straight out of a romance movie, like the charismatic and atractive love interest; The curve of his cheshire smile and the warm grip he had over Senku's right thigh, Senku wanted to bend him over and.... _wait, thigh?_

—Ku-chan.... Senku-chan! Are you there? we're here, you look so ired-tay, were you even resting back on Xeno-chan's place? or, looking at me all day tires you out so sooo much you can't even talk? ~ —The young scientist didn't even noticed Gen was gripping his thigh to catch his attention until now, teasing him althought it looked like he was taunting him, so close.

—Sorry, that's not it Mentalist ...i was distracted. I must be 10 billion percent done with social interaction, Luna can be a bit draining with all her gossip chit chat haha....— He tried, very very hard to make up some excuse and bolt out of there but Gen exposing him like that and looking pleased with it didn't help with that.

_Oh man, he should've taken the bus._

—No need to lie Senku-chan, i won't tell, after all i was looking at you too... impossible not to, i mean, have you seen your hair? How do you even keep it like that? it's mazing-ay ~!— Gen joked, pressing his free hand to the white and green locks just for a second, so soft.

Senku was fucked, he was an adult! a man of science and logic! he couldn't possibly be having a breakdown over a hand on his thigh and a man who was obviously having fun after discovering he was ogling him for the most part of the afternoon.

—R-Right, so, i need to go, i have class tomorrow, see you around, Gen!— Then, he bolted, embarassed beyond reason, bee lining for the bathroom and not looking at Chrome, who was worried but decided not to pry, Senku would tell him if something was wrong.

Senku locked himself and started stripping, going for the cold shower was the best option to get rid of this unwanted erection instead of acting on it, thinking about that damn mentalist and his voice and the pressure of his hand but instead of his thigh...  
His dick gave an interest but unfortunate twitch, god, what was he? a prepubescent?

Maybe it wasn't wrong to get it off now, he was sort of pent up and it was normal thing to do, he could do it without thinking and that would be it, right?

Gulping and turning the hot water, Senku made himself confortable against the wall of the shower, just getting to business and taking the enlarged cock in his hand, unsurprised of how good it felt because he wasn't lying about being pent up, that damn mentalist was a royal tease....

—Fuck i hate you so much, you smug bastard....— He panted, there was no point now, he was going to jerk off thinking about Asagiri Gen and he wondered, would he moan cutely like he always talked or would he use that deep voice he showed earlier to him.

He interrupted himself before a moan of his own filled the place, he didn't need Chrome to know what he was doing so he calmed himself down, resuming the slow pace and closing his eyes.

_"How naughty of you Senku-chan, touching yourself at the thought of someone 15 years older than you, is that turning you on so much?"_

—Ha... Ha... fuck y-you...— Senku answered to the imaginary Gen who was constantly teasing him about it, he was really in deep for the mentalist. He imagined how good Gen would look with his pretty lips wrapped around his cock, the lewd sounds he would make just to taunt him further, his lean body wet because of the shower and the mental image of that gorgeous face covered in his come, fuck he was getting closer.

_"Senku-chan... come inside my mouth ~ or do you want to do it in my face? i know you want it, you're so aughty-nay ~ "_

And that was it, imaginary Gen's voice was all it took for him to spill and barely be able to conceal the moans he was trying oh so desperately to quiet down.

He was royally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby Beta @meifuko
> 
> Now with ART
> 
> Some delicious fic scenes, by the amazing @holweed  
> https://twitter.com/BabyMephista/status/1364081045705027585?s=20
> 
> Gen and Senku at Ryusui's party by my dear @bishos  
> https://twitter.com/BabyMephista/status/1366216733267230727?s=20
> 
> AND NOW, THE OFFICIAL STORY COVER MADE BY MY BEST FRIEND @PhantomRey_  
> https://twitter.com/BabyMephista/status/1366945468819910657?s=20


	2. You know i'm not the little boy that i used to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s how Senku found himself sitting at his childhood home with both parents and his sexual interest making card tricks at them.
> 
> Apparently, the friendship between Byakuya and Xeno was pretty close and the latter introduced Gen as a possible sponsorship for the next trip to the moon. WHAT. THE. FUCK.
> 
> BETA: @meifuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby Beta @meifuko
> 
> Now with ART
> 
> Some delicious fic scenes, by the amazing @holweed  
> https://twitter.com/BabyMephista/status/1364081045705027585?s=20
> 
> Gen and Senku at Ryusui's party by my dear @bishos  
> https://twitter.com/BabyMephista/status/1366216733267230727?s=20
> 
> AND NOW, THE OFFICIAL STORY COVER MADE BY MY BEST FRIEND @PhantomRey_  
> https://twitter.com/BabyMephista/status/1366945468819910657?s=20

College was something Senku thoughtfully enjoyed, the Lab was huge and full of stuff he could manipulate for his experiments, chemicals he never dreamt of mix in high school, that’s why he was feeling a bit annoyed when last night’s “events” flooded his mind in his designated happy place. He wasn’t embarrassed about calming his new awakened sexual urges like every other human being would, no, he was absolutely mortified because it felt amazing to jerk off at the thought of Gen on his knees, that man was so beautiful it should be illegal. Ah, Chrome is speaking again…

—… And Ruri told me she loved the bunny I gave her; it was soo baaaaaaaaad! I think she likes me, Senku! — _Well, no shit Einstein…_

The scientist just nodded along Chrome’s rambling, the guy was so in love with his childhood friend who seemed to love him back just as much, and he couldn’t help but think about Taiju and Yuzuriha, those two were always married before they even knew each other. Senku smiled for a second, mind drifting away to a week’s worth of memories with the so-called Mentalist. His crush on Gen wasn’t like his lab partner’s innocent love, no, it was something perverted and rather forbidden, they were 11 years apart and their interpersonal relationships meddled too much you see, Dr. Xeno (Gen’s longtime friend) was about to become Senku’s mentor and Xeno’s daughter, Luna, had a very obvious and straightforward interest in Senku, just to name a few reasons.

—Just ask her out for real, Chrome. There’re 10 billion percent chances she’s going to accept…—He sighed, messing with the samples in the microscope again. —Now stop slacking off and focus, I need a hand here! — Man, his sexual frustration really was doing something to his mood.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_“—You have to meet him, Senku! He’s so good at what he does! Right, Shamil?. — Ishigami Byakuya chatted happily with a mouthful of ramen noodles, the perfect contrast to his husband Shamil Volkov, a taciturn yet loving man._

_—At least swallow before speaking, old man! — Shamil chastised, a napkin on its way to the corner of his mouth and turning to the younger Ishigami with pleading eyes. —He wants you to be here, Senku, and he won’t stop bugging us until you agree to dine with us tonight. — He simply stated._

_—Ugh fine, I’ll stay for tonight, now let me finish my ramen in peace, Byakuya… —Senku agreed just to stop his dad. Why was he so smitten about this stranger anyway?”_

_*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*_

That’s how Senku found himself sitting at his childhood home with both parents and his sexual interest making card tricks at them.

Apparently, the friendship between Byakuya and Xeno was pretty close and the latter introduced Gen as a possible sponsorship for the next trip to the moon. _WHAT. THE. FUCK._

Byakuya was busy throwing praise to the mentalist while Shamil looked at them, amused at his husband’s antics. They were in their own world and Senku didn’t even touch his dinner, forgotten long ago, how could he?

Very aware of Senku’s inner battle, Gen started to drift conversation to business, bringing his serious persona on board, this time, with the addition of a deep voice nothing like his usual demeanor. Fuck.

_—_ Byakuya-chan, I think you’ll look mazing-ay with a new space suit! Xeno-chan told me he’s working on a prototype but I didn’t understand one single word! _—_ The bicolor haired man joked at his friend’s expenses, something that made even Shamil laugh.

_—_ No suit can be better than the one Senku made me for the tryouts, but I’m excited to see what Dr. Xeno is doing! _—_

A Slender leg made its way to Senku’s thigh and he almost jumped off the table, making an aborted movement. Shamil looked at him, concerned written all over his face and Byakuya just laughed, unaware of the cause. Once he settled and assured, mostly to the blond, that he was okay, the conversation resumed but that was just the beginning of the night and he knew.

—So, the sponsorship program has its perks…—The businessman showed a stack of papers, producing a pair of glasses and adjusting them to his gorgeous face, all of it while the foot still touching the younger’s thigh traveled dangerously close to Senku’s crotch every passing minute and it was driving him nuts.

Senku breathed in and out, several times, feeling this situation too surreal, like a third person point of view, a fantasy out of a cheesy porn movie. Oh, but he wasn’t about to have an erection in the table, less in front of his parents, nope. He needed to move NOW. Pretending to look at his phone he stated “I need to answer this” with the sole intention to run straight to the bathroom, where he could take care of the problem… or not.

Of course, Gen noticed.

—Ah Byakuya-chan, can I use your bathroom? Wine is getting a little ahead of me and I’m not that young anymore heh ~ —

**Bastard.**

The scientist practically ran upstairs, contemplating to hide forever on the bedroom but something wild inside him wanted to see Asagiri Gen’s real intentions, so he just waited by the door trying to keep his cool.

That wicked man smiled at him as he walked towards the same spot, carrying sex appeal and a sultry look, nothing like the innocent expression he was using on the dinner table, but something that made unspeakable things to him.

—So, what’s your deal, Mentalist? Having fun messing with me? — He tainted, not really asking, just waiting.

Gen just shrugged cutely, placing one hand on Senku’s chest and pushing him towards the inside of the bathroom, closing the door and caging the young scientist against it.

Senku felt like prey, he couldn’t even dare himself to move.

—I think you’re cute and I can’t help myself when you look at me so much every time we happen to be in the same space, my Dear Senku-chan ~ — He breathed heavily on the other’s right ear, taking the lobe carefully between his lips, playfully, before biting at it and gaining a soft shudder from the boy as he dragged his teeth thorough fully.

—Hey, this is a trashy joke even coming from you, mentalist... — He tried, too shaken for the sudden closeness. Gen was so beautiful and having him like that was too much.

The college student was beyond reason, feeling every bit of Gen’s teasing traveling straight to his dick, he couldn’t even form a coherent thought.

Gen noticed this of course, happy to be holding this kind of power over the younger man and he didn’t plan on stopping any time soon. That’s why he locked eyes with him and slowly licked his lips, pleased to see how the red orbs were tracing every move of his tongue. This mad scientist was going to be his.

—Even now, you keep eyefucking me Senku-chan! But not to worry, I plan on returning the favor in cash…—The mentalist moaned, faked annoyance dripping venomous honey on every word and, before Senku could say something, he sealed all possible answers with a fierce kiss, determinated to taste him. 

If Senku could choose a moment to live in forever, this would be it. Soft plump lips melting with his own, wine notes still lingering on them, it was like drinking from the best glass and he didn’t even drink alcohol… And the noises, ugh, the deep humming that Gen kept making was enough to kill him but for now, he’d just hold on for dear life.

That was it, until the older man started French kissing him and dominating every inch of his mouth expertly, hands now travelling to Senku’s lower back and kneading his ass without a trace of shame but just for a second before one of them decided to change directions, gripping his hard cock through the fabric, earning a surprised yelp from the scientist.

After the kiss was broken for a while, Senku surrendered and closed his eyes, leaning back into the mentalist’s arms, hips rising slightly as he felt a warm, strong, hand slip into his pants to toy with his rapidly hardening erection. The sound of mewling interrupted his thougts and oh lord it was him, panting and almost moaning, dare he say, cutely.

Gen chuckled darkly against him, feeding him his pleasure filled laugh as he did his tongue once more. It no longer mattered where he was, the thought of someone else seeing him like he was didn't matter. If anything, it made the pleasure that much more complete.

Heated kisses now moving through Senku’s jaw, nipping softly and reaching his shoulder now bare thanks to the constant pulling of the older’s hand on his shirt. Then, there was the bite.

—F-Fuck, Mentalist! — He jolted, not really expecting him to be the possessive type but that simple fact turned him on so much.

Suddenly, the young scientist felt something pressing against his right thigh. Adventuring a quick look down he saw the huge bulge rubbing against him, Gen’s impossibly tight pants doing nothing to hide the nice shape of his large cock, probably as beautiful as the rest of the man himself and the older of the two noticed this.

Senku felt his mouth water. All of this was too much. Why was he getting off thinking about how hot it would be to take Gen’s prominent girth on his mouth and taste his come after sucking him dry? Damn, double damn.

With the grip he already had over Senku’s cock, Gen started pumping up and down in slow motion, grinning ear to ear.

—Would you look at that, the prospect of seeing my dick made you this wet already, babe? ~ — He asked, rejoicing in the little sounds and moans Senku was making, god he wanted to eat him alive. —Perhaps you wanna have a taste? I’d let you… you’d look so pretty sucking me off…. chocking on my cum… —Gen drawled, silver tongued and restless.

Senku was in paradise, drooling unattractively and keening like a sweet, sweet boy, and everything was perfect, he was in hell, ready to trade his soul for more, until there was nothing. Gen separated completely, looking sexy as he’d ever be, panting and licking around his own lips.

—If we don’t stop, I’m going to do you right here Senku-chan, and it’s not that much of a good idea…— The mentalist closed the distance, again, lowering his voice and making it deep just to whisper in Senku’s ear. —At least not for now~— Then he looked at his own hand, wet with the scientist’s oh so delicious pre-cum and licked it, making a show of it

Then, like nothing happened, Gen stopped and tilted his head cutely, exclaiming —Time’s up, Senku-chan ~ — And kissed his nose, winking at him and skipping his way down to the dining room again, pleased with himself like a child.

The younger boy was left alone, still freaking out with such a hard on of the likes he never had before.

—Shit…— Senku cursed quietly, swallowing hard and long and closing his eyes in defeat, total and pure defeat. _Damn, he was gonna be hard for a decade!_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Byakuya was really happy, he got not only a sponsorship for his trip but another for his son’s research as well! Asagiri Gen was such a kind soul!

—That’s really nice of you Asagiri-san, Senku is going to be so excited! He always talks about being cut short on every experiment and you offering as his sponsor is something else… thank you so much!—He nearly shouted and Gen smiled along all the time their conversation was held, but once he was alone in his car, the mentalist revealed a wicked smile, one that oozed a depravity Satan would be proud of.

_**“As my Dear Senku-chan would put it…. This is going to be exhilarating”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna scream at me or send me to horny jail here's my twitter @BabyMephista  
> Sorry if i messed up with the english lol
> 
> ♥♥ Thank u for reading ♥♥


	3. Chapter 2: EXTRA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra scene of the second chapter ♥
> 
> A treat for my @meifuko ♥♥

Senku felt his legs turn into jelly as soon as the Mentalist left him there, with an unfair hard on, the worst of his life. In fact, he didn’t need to see his balls to know they were actually blue, damn.

Something about not being able to hide his current state made him panic and the next thing to do was pretend to be asleep, ignoring the knock on his door as soon as he sprinted to the bedroom. Ah, his old childhood room, Byakuya didn’t move or change a single thing, so many good memories… now about to be stained by a perverted need for release.

That fucking tease, he knew what he was doing. Offering the paradise just to deny it from him in such a cruel way. Also, kind of hot.

He sighed, debating himself about using some of the coconut oil he took from the bathroom in his desperation for something to jerk off to efficiently, thinking briefly about the consequences it would bring to his skin. He was so horny it wasn’t even funny anymore.

Once everyone in the house were asleep for sure, he locked the door just to prevent more chaos and started stripping himself because this was gonna be a mess, oil and all…. And honestly, Gen made him almost cream his pants so his underwear was really wet at this point.

Senku was tired of denying how much Asagiri Gen turned him on, so, he started to let himself enjoy what he knew was going to be one of the best orgasms to this date and poured some of the liquid on the tip of his cock, back shuddering against the bedrest as he touched himself slowly, throughfully at the thought of those lips and tongue, touch still fresh in his own mouth, then he licked at it, like seeking the remains of his crush’s wine stained taste and whined, hopelessly wishing for the Mentalist to finish his job.

God, he wanted him so bad and his hands rubbing frantically up and down weren’t enough anymore. He craved him with his all.

The thought of wanting more haunted him, before being mind fucked tonight, Senku just kept thinking about fucking that mentalist, bend him over and having him on his knees but now, knowing the shape of Gen’s large cock and its warmth pulse still lingering on his thigh, he wasn’t sure if that was all he really wanted anymore but the thought of him being fucked by that cheeky bastard was getting to him. That’s why, stimulation from the front obviously not being enough, he stopped, frustrated at himself for not thinking about that sooner.

He wasn’t about to deny his blooming curiosity, besides he was a man of science! So, putting all the facts together, analysis started.

—The prostate is surrounded by nerve endings, can be reached from outside through the perineum, the area between the anus and the scrotum…— Senku panted while taking his hand to the aforementioned place, finding himself very sensitive at the soft touch of his middle finger, huh interesting…. — When the prostate gland is stimulated from the inside or massaged, it’s possible for a person to have a type of orgasm called a prostate orgasm…. — Now panting even harder, the young scientist continued with the “experiment”, placing his thumb direct it between the asscheeks, diligently rubbing it up and down his crack and around his hole before pushing slowly, just teasing.

But he wasn’t ready for his traitorous mind summoning a fantasy: Gen’s fingers instead of his own, what he would say to him? Would he call Senku a sweet, good boy for taking the initiative or would he slap his hand away to take the lead himself? So many options.

A cute mewl of its own interrupted the scientific exploration of his body, mind now set on trying to stimulate his behind even further not before taking his hard shaft again with his other hand.

Senku started to whimper softly.

He stroked his cock at a leisurely pace and began to fuck himself slowly with his finger. He writhed on the bed, buckling his hips, eyes closed, moaning onto the pillow. He pushed himself to the first knuckle, fueled by the lewd wet sounds his hands were making. There was a bit of pressure, a bit of a stretch, some discomfort, but nothing felt particularly unpleasant. The pounding of his heart echoed in his cock, and he was unaware of the noises that came out of his mouth but tried to shut them down anyways.

The idea of adding another finger seemed very appealing to the young college student so the next thing he knew, was the discomfort of stretching himself with zero experience in the matter and horny as hell... but oh boy how good it was, the pain and the pleasure, the desperation of fucking himself on the mentalist’s cock was breaking his sanity.

When his two fingers were buried deep to the hilt inside him, Senku let out a feral groan, and his cock got so hard it almost hurt. He left his fingers in there without moving, partially to get used to the feeling, partially to get some restraint himself.

Senku growled, and curled his fingers up in a beckoning motion, pressing his inner button with a bit of his inexperience force, and screamed out. The feeling was intense; hot beyond comprehension. It was pleasure that he never knew existed. He was on the verge of an orgasm for what seemed to be an eternity while he massaged himself and moved in and out harder than he'd planned to, but he wasn’t conscious enough to care.

He jacked himself off gently just for a while as he rode the feeling, then faster and faster until he was thrusting his hips forward, moaning again. Finally, he closed his eyes and tensed, and then came all over his chest not even touching himself while spurting, silvery come hitting him on the belly and higher up, staining his bedsheets.

Senku laughed breathlessly. His chest rose and fall as he took ragged breaths while coming down from his high.

**[Prostate Orgasm, Acquired!]**


	4. Is he there, or is he trying to give me the slip?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One, two—Asagiri Gen speaking, press one if you’re a hot mad scientist ~ — Came the overly teasing voice, he already regretted it.
> 
> Beta: @meifuko bb

A few days passed since the catastrophic dinner at his childhood home, that terrible morning after, facing his parents awkwardly because of his “activities” and finding his metaphorical death after hearing that Asagiri Gen, the gorgeous scheming bastard, offered to sponsor Senku’s researches, a fund to do as he pleased as long as the counterpart got first dibs on everything. It sounded really good; a deal that every low budget scientist would be thrilled to fulfil but he knew better. The mentalist was up to something. He accepted though, a deal too good to pass up, plus he could deal with it later. Senku couldn’t wait to tell Chrome they were going to be able to up their game!

*--------------------------------------------------------------------*

Lab was busy as usual after Chemistry II class, being just the both of them at the end of the day because other students would simply leave as the subject period ended. Such fools.

— _I can’t believe you’re getting sponsorship man, that’s so baaad!_ —Chrome commented happily, hoarding samples inside the small freezer in the corner of the room. He loved his collection. — _This means we can make more bad stuff, right?_ —Turning around and getting back to the table Senku was working, the boy smiled conspirationally.

If he knew how much he’s about to sacrifice for this, Senku even accepted it without doubting, knowing full well how dangerous it was gonna be but…. Science is science.

— _Yeah, I can’t wait to put my hands on that money, we need new stu…_ — He trailed, horrified at the well-known half and half hair making its way to the Science Lab, chatting idly with his professor.

He wasn’t ready but he couldn’t lose his mind. What’s done is done already and Senku needed to get a grip so he did just that. If that mentalist was up to something then he wanted front seats on that. Two could play this game.

A door opening alerted the intruding presence to both students and Senku locked eyes immediately with the handsome businessman, quickly looking away to pay attention.

Conversations about Senku’s future were held, Chrome interrupting for answers and an offer, well, not really, more like an imposition but he wasn’t about to decline so he gave a cocky smile at them.

— _Bi-weekly reports and first dibs on everything? Yeah, I think I can handle that, Asagiri-san…—_ The young scientist said, respectfully but not losing his daring aura either.

— _Yeah!! thanks for supporting us, we’re gonna do so much stuff you won’t even believe it!_ —Chrome added, excited like a child then stopping. — _Oh shit, I was supposed to be leaving like 10 minutes ago! —_

_—Kukuku you better be leaving before Ruri decides she doesn’t want to date a guy who’s always late…_ —Senku laughed, having the time of his life embarrassing the other boy. _—Have fun on your date, idiot, I don’t want to see your face until tomorrow…_ —And with a sprint, Chrome left the building.

_—I better be leaving too, I know you’ll make good use of this opportunity, Ishigami Kun—_ Professor Takao said, departing as well, murmuring something about grading papers and stuff, leaving just Gen and Senku, with the tension already building.

Gen smiled knowingly, checking the door just in case before walking up to the younger boy without the aggressiveness from the days prior. He already won, Senku was smitten and now was time to enjoy a little of his hard work’s pay off.

— _Senku-chan, you look eally-ray hot in your mad scientist attire, gloves and all ~ —_ He whispered, hands already positioned in the other’s arms which were tense, massaging up and down with poise, earning a shiver.

_—Kukuku, you’re such a pervert, mentalist…—_ Senku said and closed the distance a little more, not sure what to do, he still felt too unexperienced to be having this kind of interaction with the other man but he could learn fast. He wanted him badly so he decided to stay put and analyze all of his movements, like a scientific discovery.

The mentalist licked his lips and simply kissed him although nothing like the almost pornographic kisses he gave Senku a few nights ago after that faithful dinner. These kisses were easygoing, he didn’t use tongue until they were into it enough.

Gen wasn’t devouring Senku, he was teaching him how he liked to be kissed. A little rough but soft, with lip nipping and the right amount of French kissing, through caresses and oh so slow movements. It was perfect and the scientist found himself whimpering cutely, which prompted the older one to stop before it got out of hand.

They separated with a wet sound that did THINGS to Senku’s lower half.

_—I don’t wanna but we should stop here…—_ The businessman pouted, not releasing yet the young man but exploring his lab coat curiously, then making a triumphal sound when he reached Senku’s phone and took it out. _—So, you don’t really have this blocked? How errible-tay would be if anyone found something scandalous here ~—_ He commented while typing his own number and messaging it, a “ding” from his blazer’s pocket confirming the message was received.

Senku took a long breath, he didn’t want to look like he was too affected but there wasn’t much to do. _—Nothing scandalous about science…—_ he retorted and it was true. Researches, sample counting and similar stuff were inside his phone, porn for the mind if you’d please. _—I’ll text you twice a week for the updates you requested, happy now?_ —Gen nodded and smiled, still not making a move to retrieve the device to his owner.

He took his phone from Gen’s hand and started to make himself ready to go back to his dorm, it was going to be a nice peaceful night without Chrome’s constantly yelling and snoring and he was about to make it productive. Science never sleeps.

Just before he could open the door, Asagiri Gen pecked him on the lips.

— _Just call me tonight, Senkie ~, you won’t regret it. —_ The mentalist purred, tilting his head slightly to lick Senku’s ear lobe carefully and slowly, leaving behind a flustered student with so much questions but not a single answer.

Damn he was never more grateful to have the dorm for himself.

*--------------------------------------------------------------------*

An instant ramen and a few gums later, Senku was holding his phone like it would do his chores for him or held the secrets of the universe but no, it was just a simple device.

Firstly, he thought that the older man would be persistent and make the so called call himself but it seems like in this situation, it was him who needed to take the big step. Gen planted curiosity on him and Senku had the final word.

**Alright, it’s time to nut up or shut up.**

**Tho, should he message him first to see if the guy IS available?**

**Nah**

**One, two—** _Asagiri Gen speaking, press one if you’re a hot mad scientist ~_ — Came the overly teasing voice, he already regretted it.

_—Ha ha, very funny, Mentalist…—_ Senku retorted, voice monotonous and void on purpose. _—Should’ve known you weren’t serious…_ —He was about to cut the call when a seductive laugh kept him right there, waiting.

_—You’re so easy to tease, Senkie and that’s so sexy ~_ —Gen drawled every word, making the boy at the other side of the line shiver. Damn. _—But eriously-say, there’s no point in denying there’s something between us, so tell me, My Dearest Senku-chan…—_ He paused, lowing his voice, sounding deep but sweet, emphasis in every word

— ** _Are.You.Comfortable?~ —_**

Senku gulped soundly, dick already twitching at his favorite Mentalist’s voice changes.

What a traitor.

_—As I’d ever be. —_ Senku mused trying to sound calm and collected like his usual self but reality was another different story for he was half laying on his bed, hands frantically searching for a headset just to be extra comfy, if he was going to lose the dignity he still had, sure as hell was gonna be in a practical way. Now ready. _—Do your worst, mentalist. —_ Finally said, hoping this wasn’t a joke.

Gen breathed, and prepared himself to make that boy crave him even more.

— _You know Senku-chan, you act all nonchalant about all of this but I can tell you want it, don’t orry-way, I know exactly what you need ~_ — A pause came in form of a very deep breathing and a cute laugh, the mentalist was ready to mindfuck his prey.

_—Since the first time I saw you on Xeno-chan’s garden, not paying attention to poor Luna-chan but instead looking always my way, I knew I wanted you ~—_ Gen was about showing him he actually noticed his stares from the very first one to the last.

— _You’re a pervert._ —Senku interrupted slightly, he was not having it.

_—I embrace it, I couldn’t be fantasizing of your mouth around my dick If I wasn’t one, my dear, god you’d look so pretty, Senkie…_ —At these words, the younger of the two let out an aborted sound, fuck, the imagery was too much and he knew Gen was big and couldn’t help but wonder how much of a stretch it was going to be for his jaw.

Senku felt his mouth water at the thought, reaching for his untouched erection through his underwear and the businessman continued, voice dropping an octave.

_—You want it don’t you? To suck my off and lick all of my come like the good boy you are, then I’ll reward you…—_ Gen now was starting to feel himself a little hot, the thought of Senku on his knees, inexperience making everything more exciting.

  
The young scientist actually whimpered, now fully taking off the remains of his lower half’s clothing, sighing contently at the feeling of his hand directly on it. Now a little more prepared than his last time, he poured the newly bought bottle of lube over the tip and smeared it slowly.

_—Oh, you’re touching yourself already, baby? Should I help you with it? If I remember correctly you pretty cock’s leaking was mazing-ay ~ You were so wet… I would lick it clean, just to see how it gets all dripping again and hear all the sounds you’d make…. Like last time…_ —Now he was getting worked up because he knew the other was already into it, so why not enjoy a little bit more?

_—A-Ah, m-mentalist… you’re really enjoying riling me up, huh? —_ Senku already lost it, a finger now teasing his hole, other hand moving frantically up and down and making lewd noises so loud it could be heard over the call. Gen smiled on the other side, pumping himself.

_—Senku-chan…—_ He panted. — _I’m gonna show you something…_ —Senku stopped and accepted the videocall although just Gen’s camera was turned on, and he felt like almost cumming in the spot.

Gen’s dick was the only thing displayed on the screen, stripes of pre come and a hand caressing the tip oh so teasingly. It was the first time he got to see it; it was normal for a penis to look this good? God it was gorgeous like the man who belonged to.

_—You see it, Senkie? Would you clean it for me with those pretty lips? Ah, fuck! —_ The mentalist cursed while touching himself, moaning high pitched in a provocative way just to keep the boy pent up.

_—I-I… damn! … how am I supposed to respond to that?! —_ He was beyond reason and nothing intelligent could came out of his mouth so he got frustrated, now whining because he DID want him, maybe it was his lower half controlling his brain functions but what he said next was so out of character, but he didn’t care enough. — _You’d have to teach me, Mentalist and I’m a fast learner…—_ Then he started panting and licking his own lips, wondering how Gen’s pre would taste _—So don’t underestimate me, you bastard!_ — Screamed at the verge of letting go, burning in his memory that gorgeous guy touching his own dick on the screen.

Asagiri Gen was one hell of a lucky man, he got the jackpot.

_—S-Senku…—_ He said, dropping the honorific and breathing his name like it was a prayer _—Show me how much you’re getting off on me, be a good boy, me being the only one is so not air-fay! I wanna see my hot mad scientist too ~ —_ Then, Gen rubbed himself a little bit faster, showing the other boy he was serious about wanting it.

And Senku felt so embarrassed for agreeing that fast but it was logical and fair, besides feeling this wanted for the other man made things to him, delicious things.

Phone now positioned to show his comfortable position, remain of his clothes off and a very, very wet dick after, he turned on the camera and he knew Gen was watching him because the businessman gasped and moaned deeply, his own camera now showing his face too. They were equals now; two men just so horny for each other.

_—Happy now, Mentalist? —_ Senku said, not stopping his movements, unaware of Gen’s blue eyes focused in the hand between the scientist’s asscheeks. Was he doing what he thinks he’s doing? God.

_—Senku-chan, are you fingering yourself? Since when are you this aughty-nay? Did I left you so hard you couldn’t even cum properly just jerking off? ~—_ Gen teased, sounding breathless and effortlessly sexy, which pissed Senku off.

Senku didn’t stopped even embarrassed beyond everything but looked at him irritated, huffing and practically screaming. _—If you weren’t such a fucking tease it wouldn’t have happened but here we are, shut up! —_

_—Aw don’t be stingy, let me see how you do it and I’ll let you see my face when I cum, I’ve been told its one sight to behold ~—_ Gen cheekily said, winking and sticking his tongue in a sexy way that caused his only spectator to shiver.

And Senku was crazy for accepting but damn he did want to see that perverted mentalist’s face scrunching up in pleasure so he just adjusted himself on bed and showed his ass, it was embarrassing as hell though.

With the hand already there and a touch of lube, a single finger slid in easily as he made routine of it, part because he was horny as well and for his own body research purposes. The feeling was amazing but he wanted more and looking at the other’s cock made him whine, no fair.

_—You’re doing it soooo good, Senku-chan, stick one more please? Pretty please? —_ The scientist couldn’t deny Gen a single thing now so he did as he was told and another finger made its way to his hole, now used to the intrusion. He was feeling amazing. _—Fuck, you look so gorgeous, I want to steal you from there and bring you here to have my way with you…._ —Panting and close to climaxing, Gen started to rant, and Senku was done for, thrusting into himself and stroking his cock aggressively.

_—I would fuck you so nicely, you won’t even want me to stop, I’ll fill you up to the hilt and make you beg for it, fuck, I’m so close… baby I’m close….—_ Babbling incoherently, Gen started to orgasm and Senku felt in absolute heaven.

Asagiri Gen’s orgasm face was a gift from the gods, the way he thurst into his hand repeatedly and the white strings it was spurting, covering his cock and chest and It was mesmerized. No wonder his own climax got him by surprise.

Senku nearly screamed at the other worldly sensation that was racking his body apart, hands shaking being barely able to keep up and then, he was dead, very dead.

Both men panted and looked at each other in post orgasm half smiles, then after a whole 3 minutes of comfortable silence, Gen spoke.

_—I meant it; you know? I want you in my bed ASAP, Senku-chan ~—_ The businessman said while wiping himself with tissues, looking occasionally at the camera but with intent.

_—Well, you made sure I couldn’t escape you, so I’ll make you regret underestimating me a 10 billion percent, asshole. —_ Senku smiled cockily in return and just like that, he cut the call and got ready for a much-needed shower. His legs were jelly again, damn it, a bath then! 

Gen on the other side, couldn’t wait to see his little Senku-chan trying to keep up with him.

_“He’s so ean-may ~”_


	5. He's all i want and i waited for so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Well, if you want to see me so badly then come get me, busses at this hour won’t work as often, mentalist! — Yeah, this would dissipate Gen’s interest for the rest of the night. 
> 
> —Oh! What a coincidence because I’m right outside your dorm as we speak ~ — The businessman sing-songed, tapping idly at the wheel.
> 
> ALSO, ENTER STANXENO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter i worked really hard on because its important to the plot and the whole fic ♥
> 
> I wanna say thank you so soooo much to my Dear Senku @meifuko for being my beta through this journey, ily ;_; ♥
> 
> I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> ps. Still needing to clarify that english is not my first language owo  
> Come at me on twitter BRUH @babymephista

Every Saturday afternoon was reserved for chilling session with Xeno. The man’s husband, although he rarely joined the two of them as he found both man exhausting when together, he would bake almost anything you could think of, even those complicated cheesecakes Gen loved to bits!

This day wasn’t the exception as the mentalist was enjoying a delicious American cheesecake with raspberry jam on the top, so good, he could eat an entire batch, but Xeno would reprimand him like an angry mom for eating too much sweets.

  
Meh, he could always go assault the bakery two blocks from his apartment tonight, not that Xeno needs to know.

  
— _I’ve been told you acquired another deal this week, my dear Gen, that’s wonderful!_ — Xeno was curious about Gen’s increase of deals because he always found his friend’s mentalist personality interesting and a good ally for business; He would get contracts for dangerous weapon licenses for Xeno or things he just wanted because he was bored. 

An elegant ability was indeed, Gen’s calculating character.

  
— _Ah yes, I’m funding various researches, I think I have a thing, y’know, for financing scientists ~_ — Gen was ambiguous, not because he didn’t want to tell Xeno about Senku but because he overly enjoyed toying with people’s minds. It was something like a quirk he never got over.

  
— _Well, good for you! Ah! Of course, how could I forget? Stan wanted to ask you something about a party Luna mentioned, but she keeps being secretive for nothing! Use your mentalist powers and make her confess, or something like that…._ — Xeno was worried about college parties, he never wanted his dear daughter to meddle with it and now she was going to one of those… gross reunions.

  
Stanley appeared at the mention of his name and made a movement to speak but was interrupted by Gen’s loud ringtone, wondering about who was calling him, you see, Gen personalized every single one of them. Xeno calling was Britney Spears’s Circus and Stanley would-be Heart’s Barracuda, songs that remembered him of his friends. So, how curious was when Doja Cat’s Say So started drumming on the mentalist’s phone. Who’s the lucky one? He thought.

  
— _Aren’t you going to pick up, dude?_ — he said to his bi-colored hair friend, seeing as the latter smiled and nodded.

  
Gen placed his phone on the table, next to his cake and answered on speaker mode. Before he could even say hi, a deep voice interrupted him and startled the two husbands sitting next to him.

  
— _Hey mentalist, I have something for you._ — Senku’s excited voice echoed.

  
— _Senku-chan ~ So rare of you to call me at a time like this, by the way, you’re on speaker so behave ~—_ Gen teased the younger boy, laughing cutely and biting a bit of the sweet he was holding with the fork.

  
— _Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. I have an update, Chrome’s not here but he will be at night…._ —He trailed, obviously busy with something while in the call. How cute, must be studying or reading a paper.

  
— _We can videocall then you two can show me whatever mazing-ay project you’re working on! ~ But Senku-chan…_ — He was up for teasing, really forgetting his friends listening the conversation.

  
— _Yes…?_ —The scientist sighed on the other side of the line, probably knowing he was about to have a headache.

  
— _You should enjoy your Saturday, do whatever cute college students do these days, don’t be such a grandpa!_ — He knew Senku wasn’t the type but something about mocking him and rile him up made him continue.

  
— _Alright first of all, fuck off, mentalist. Second, I’m working on a project and third, you’re the old man between both of us, kukuku should I get you a walking stick?_ — Two can play this game, the blond thought.

  
— _Senku-chan! How ean-may!_ — Gen fake gasped.

  
They bantered and teased each other until Senku evil-cackled on the other end and both said goodbye.

  
Gen kept laughing quietly, seeming to forget where he was and Stanley clearing his throat made him go back to reality.

  
— _I don’t know if I’m more curious about the ringtone you choose for him or the fact that you’re on overly friendly terms with Xee’s soon to be mentee… —_ Stanley stated, voice monotonous yet teasing. 

  
—None of that, Stanley-chan, he’s the new deal I made this week… I have first dibs on everything he does. Cool, right? ~— Gen boasted, knowing how to redirect the topic because he didn’t know how to explain the song without outing himself to them and he wasn’t too keen on letting prim and proper Xeno know about his naughty stuff with Senku-chan, nope.

  
— _What I want to know is, how did you become so acquaintance with Senku-kun, as far as we heard, you two seemed to be best friends already…._ —Xeno quirked a brow, trying desperately to look calm and collected. Feeling jealous of how Senku, his dear mentee was acting with Gen, his best friend, wasn’t logical.

  
— _I told you already, Xeno-chan, he’s under a contract with me now and we like antagonizing each other, that’s all ~_ — Gen thought that was enough.

  
After that, conversation drifted to the so-called party Luna was attending next week, Xeno asking Gen to come with her or at least be a spy so he could be at peace, Stanley, ever the serious, just nodding along. The mentalist retired home after an hour, leaving the couple to clean everything in the table, the usual.

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Xeno laid in bed, still upset like a kid because his adorable mentee had more fun with Gen than with him, and it showed on his face. Stan thought it was cute but he didn’t dare to say a thing about it, instead, he opted to kiss him on the lips, suggesting a massage to release all the tension because Xeno was worried about her daughter, stressed because of work and now jealous.

—I’m not jealous, Stan, just surprised… ngh… there… that feels nice…— His shoulder blades felt amazing after his husband pressed enough. Stan’s massages were the best without a doubt.

—Were you saying? —Stanley simply stated, pressing again another of Xeno’s weak spots, making him moan in relief. He smiled at the lack of actual verbal response. — I think it doesn’t matter anymore, just don’t think about it, here, let me pamper you, Doc…—Another heavy touch of his fingers on his husband’s lower back and the mewl that escaped his lips told Stan that he already let go.

— _S-Stan… come here... —_ Even now, Xeno acted authoritative, hot.

Stanley let his husband to rest on his back, patiently waiting for him to be comfortable and then, he took advantage of Xeno’s shirtless state, attacking his neck, repainting those well-hidden hickies he had on the clavicle and lower stomach.  
The scientist let out a moan when his pajama pants, the only article of clothing he had at the moment, were slowly pulled down, leaving him completely naked.

_—Just get on with it Stan, I have no patience left today. —_ He ordered, irritated by Stanley’s chuckle. He knew he was being unreasonable but couldn’t help it. Xeno was angry and horny, woops.

The sniper complied without uttering a single word, taking his sweet time to stretch him properly, enjoying the loud sounds he was often denied of, because of the presence of their daughter, thank god she decided on a sleepover at her friend’s house. Perfect.

_—J-Just…. Ah~ do it, come on…. —_ Xeno urged, knowing well that his husband was making time on purpose.

Stanley just smiled and proceeded to lubricate himself and slowly entering his adorably mad sweetheart. How cute he was when angry, better if you add some moaning and scratching.

His back was gonna look awesome tomorrow, yeah.

_—Xee, you’re so tight, baby…. I should fuck you when you’re angry more often…_ — He prompted, thrusting rapidly and making obscene wet sounds in the process. 

_—A-Ah~ s-stop being this embarrassing…._ —The man beneath him screamed, cock rubbing against Stanley’s stomach, tightening around him without a warning.

Both husbands came one after the other, basking in the afterglow and cuddling before cleaning themselves or… Stanley doing all the job since he fucked Xeno so hard the latter wasn’t able to move.

Meh, details.

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_—Is that… is that an AI, Senku-chan?? Chrome-chan?_ —Asagiri Gen screamed at the phone screen that showed those two with the first project financed by him.

  
It’s not like he wasn’t expecting something awesome resulting on this deal with the young scientist but this was another different level.

The robotic puppy’s head responded at every sound, moving its ears and making sounds like barking and whining. It was a “prototype” because it lacked a body but damn, how much this guy was planning or surprising him?

 _  
—I told you, mentalist but you kept underestimating me… don’t worry this’ll pay off for sure, now, as I was saying, the brain is a little chip…—_ Senku then started an obscenely long explanation about circuits and responses, leaving Gen to nod and Chrome to scream “SO BAAAAD” at every single sentence. It felt nice, similar to hanging out with friends.

  
Conversation resumed after an hour and a half when Chrome announced he needed to do grocery shopping because they were, in fact, out of almost everything. 

Senku and Gen stayed, talking about this and that, college and whatnot. That was it, until Gen asked if he had plans.

  
— _Of course not, I plan on getting ahead of schedule and finish a Chemistry paper, why?_ —He said, rising a brow and judging the other man for even suggesting such thing. 

  
— _Senku-chan, how can you do that on a Saturday night? How oring-bay! ~_ —Gen paused, then. — _I have an idea, let’s have a movie night!_ —He offered, knowing full well where he was going with it.

The other boy sighed but remained calm, he knew how to avoid it. — _Can’t, Chrome’s with me you know?_ — he tried weakly.

— _Come to my apartment, I want to spend the night with you, Senkie… I’m sure Chrome-chan won’t mind it…_ — Voice dropping an octave, Gen tried a different approach, an honest one.

Senku felt his face heat up at the sudden change, damn, Asagiri Gen was gonna be the death of him. Still, he held to his sanity one last time.

— _Well, if you want to see me so badly then come get me, busses at this hour won’t work as often, mentalist!_ — Yeah, this would dissipate Gen’s interest for the rest of the night.

— _Oh! What a coincidence because I’m right outside your dorm as we speak ~_ — The businessman sing-songed, tapping idly at the wheel.

— _Wait, WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?! I DIDN’T EVEN HAD THE TIME TO SHOWER!_ — Senku was surprised and angry, that bastard knew the effect he had on him, damn it. He was already taking a random duffel bag to stuff some things and texting Chrome his whereabouts for the night.

  
Jesus, how easy was he gonna be?

  
Outside the dorm was actually parked the Maserati black SUV he already knew, Gen’s car.   
This was happening. Okay, deep breaths.   
The driver’s side door opened and the handsome mentalist came out like every bit of the earth-shattering man he was, walking around and opening the passenger side for him, such a gentleman.   
Once inside the vehicle he adjusted the seatbelt, leaving his bag behind them and stopped to get a better look of him.

  
Gen was dressed in a slim-cut black suit, white dress shirt and midnight blue tie. On his neck, a golden chain and his hair was impeccable, as usual. He was, for a lack of a better word, DREAMY.

  
Distracted as he was, ogling him and all, Senku didn’t notice the proximity as Gen kissed him sweetly and he immediately opened his mouth to engage. So natural was for him now, kissing Gen. His stomach was a mess of butterflies and his brain begged him to stay in this moment forever.

  
Senku adventured a hand to let it rest on Gen’s shoulder as the businessman placed his own on his neck, controlling the kiss and keeping him in place until both needed air.

  
Gen licked his lips not really separating himself and looked straight to those scarlet eyes, smiling.

— _Hey, Senkie…_ —He just whispered, bedroom like blue eyes scanning every feature of the young scientist, getting himself ready to drive him to his home.

— _Hey yourself, mentalist…_ —Senku answered, not really trusting his voice, staring back and resuming his position and taking advantage of the moment to look shamelessly as Gen started the engine.

The drive to the businessman’s apartment was a torture for both of them felt the intense tension getting worse in the air. They had fun before, masturbated to the thought of the other, riled each other up and more but now, now they were gonna be completely alone in a closed space.

Senku was trying to keep his cool as they arrived, looking in awe at the luxurious building, so predictable.

_—I live in the last floor, you’re going to love the view, Senku-chan!~—_ Gen was like a kid, excited and bubbly, leading him by the arm to the elevator and explaining how magical it was to see the sunset through his huge skyscraper window until the thing stopped and Senku was again left with his mouth hanging open. Did this guy really live alone in a place this big? He needed to know but, before he could ask, a soft pair of lips interrupted his train of thought, followed by Gen’s body caging him against the penthouse’s door.

Senku reacted immediately after the initial shock, arms fitting themselves around the other man’s neck, his own craning up because the taller of the two didn’t even bother to make it easy, so he pulled his hair a little bit, earning a groan from him. Gosh he was so irritated but horny at the same time.

The need for air broke the kiss and Senku was grateful because, as much as he wanted to keep going, he felt uneasy. He wasn’t a prude, he knew what they were going to do eventually and the ghost of inexperience haunted him, he was just a college freshman whom had his first sexual interest at this age and said sexual interest planned on having a night with him but, did Gen know about this?

_—Earth to Senku-chan! Are you even listening to me?_ —Senku shook his head, looking past his shoulder. — _I was saying if you wanted to take this to a more comfortable place, say, my bedroom…_ —Gen lowered his voice as he took Senku’s hand, guiding the boy to said place.

  
The young scientist stopped dead in his tracks, he was nervous and confused, lost if you’d please.

People made a big deal about first times and such, honestly, he always thought about it logically. It was a social construct but why was he feeling like dying of stress because of the prospect of losing his virginity tonight? He needed to tell Gen this to avoid any unwanted surprises.

He was sweating and tumbling on his words as the older looked at him patiently and also a little confused about the sudden change of ambiance.

  
_—Uh, mentalist… I… fuck I don’t know how to say this but I never, I mean, I didn’t do it… yet? —_

_Oh_

_OH!_

Senku was a virgin after all and even a guy like him stammered while talking about his firsts, well, that’s something he wasn’t expecting tonight. What to do?

Gen’s first time was a disaster, it was painful and not pleasant at all. He never liked the prospect of bottoming too much, but this guy was insistent and he gave up, so young and naïve he was; So, seeing Senku this insecure about it brought some nasty memories. He didn’t want the scientist to go through the same, sentimentalism aside, everyone deserved a pleasurable time and he was going to give it to him.

  
He wanted to make it special and take care of him properly, give Senku what he couldn’t have, a proper first time. So, he caressed his face, lifting his chin to make eye contact and pecking on those lips before speaking.  
  


 _—Well, I’m not going to force you to anything but… if you give me the chance, I’ll make you feel really good and I’ll be careful of course, just say if you’re not up for it…_ — Gen said softly, abandoning all his usual cheerful demeanor for a topic like this required seriousness, holding his intent stare.

  
Senku gulped and thought for a bit, he wanted to feel more of Asagiri Gen and the guy wasn’t deterred even knowing he was an inexperienced virgin. He obviously knew what he was doing so, he could actually let go, at least for tonight.

  
 _—You better not be just all talk and no walk…—_ He just said, unable to form a single sentence and resuming the way to the mentalist’s room. Huge and lavish, surprise, surprise.

  
The first thing he noticed was the king-sized bed, pillows and a comforter too big that looked really comfortable, that aside, the room was surprisingly minimalist.

  
He was about to keep looking at it when a soft push alerted him. It was Gen, untying the knot of his tie with one hand, touching Senku’s face with the other. He arched a brow, huh.

  
 _—Don’t look at me like that, I’m just getting comfy…~—_ Gen supplied while getting rid of the blazer and a few buttons of his dress shirt as well, slightly blushing at the implication.

  
 _—That’s fine, I should do that too…—_ Senku pondered, taking his jacket away and placing it on a nearby chair, turning to the other man, still too stiff to do anything else but stare and comply every now and then.

  
Well, that just won’t do.

  
Gen cutely urged Senku onto the bed, taking his shoes and socks as the other did the same, yes, they needed to get more in the mood and nothing better than a comfortable bed to do so.

  
The mentalist pushed the college student to properly lay on his back, parting his legs a little with his own body and laying on between them like a puzzle. Then, he claimed Senku’s mouth again, taking his sweet time exploring the wet cavern, caressing his tongue and getting more desperate as time went by. The blonde was the same, patient nearing thin ice.

  
Both men ended panting and clutching to each other just by making out, and they felt hot all over.

  
 _—S-Senku-chan, clothes…. —_ The mentalist panted, breaking the kiss and guiding Senku’s hands to his dress shirt’s buttons. —Please…—He tried sensually as he saw how still his partner was, sighing when he felt the other boy’s fingers on bare skin, guiding the piece of fabric through his shoulders until it was gone.

  
Gen did the same although he just lifted Senku’s shirt and yanked it, earning a stifled laugh from him, they were being ridiculous and frankly, Gen loved it.

  
 _—Okay I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that… STOP LAUGHING, SENKU-CHAN! —_ The businessman was laughing too, so pleased to finally see outside the heavy weight both felt a few minutes ago, now more confident on his own actions. _—You’re so ean-may~—_ He chastised, kissing his partner’s laugh away with kisses, ambiance once again getting warm and hot.

  
They took their time to peel from their clothes and once totally naked, both of them looked at each other in awe.

  
Gen got everything he needed on the bedside table’s drawer and throwed it beside them, kissing Senku a bit more, addicted to those lips, before pouring a good amount of lube on his hand and placing it around Senku’s dick, making the latter jolt.

 _—You’re gorgeous, Senku-chan, you don’t even know…._ —Gen drawled while jerking him off at a steady pace, free hand lubricated as well, going down to find itself a place rubbing his hole delicately, waiting for the scientist to go totally pliant and worked up to stick a single finger in him. Feeling the shiver that wrecked through Senku as he went in, he patiently waited as the younger man’s body practically rejected the intrusion for the foreign sensation caused him to instinctively back away from Gen’s ministrations even if they felt good.

  
Senku almost moaned low, a blush starting to appear shyly on his cheeks and spreading itself to the ears, furthering down to his neck and sitting comfortably on the shoulders. A beautiful red shade that made the scientist’s pale skin shine with the dim light from the bedroom.

  
His body was responding even more to Gen’s caresses and touches now, oversensitivity taking over and making his mind go numb. Sounds that he didn’t recognize started to leave his mouth as he desperately tried to muffle them with his hand, not letting go of the last remains of sanity he still had. Confused and horny, overwhelmed, were the words he was only familiar with at the moment.

  
He started to like how Gen’s finger felt, so much better than his own and he was just starting. Hips rocking with the stimulus on both sides, he reached to tug him in for another mind-blowing kiss, tongue and teeth, desperately trying to ground himself but not enough to stop his trembling body to act up.

  
He was overwhelmed to be touched by Gen. Every caress made him shiver and tremble, whines stuck on his throat because he didn’t want to let go of his mentalist’s lips although, he had to at some point.

  
They went on for a while before the mentalist thought he could take another and so on, they reached a third finger, knuckle stretching a bit painful but successfully placated thanks to the hand still caressing Senku’s dick up and down constantly, with the addition of lube, making wet noises.

  
Senku scrunched his eyes in concentration and fisted his hands on the sheets at these foreign sensations he was experimenting went through his body over and over. His insides were being touched insistently by a man he liked but won’t admit it.

Still, he couldn’t take his eyes away from him, he couldn’t.

A half smirk made its way to his lips and the usual defiant aura he always appeared.

At this, Gen matched it with a smirk of its own.

  
— _Senku-chan, I think you’re ready, can you feel pain if I do this?_ — Gen scissored his fingers and caressed Senku’s prostate making him yelp and mewl cutely.

  
Senku, not trusting his voice, only nodded. But Gen wasn’t having it.

  
 _—I need an actual response, Senkie ~._ —He tried.

  
 _—I-I don’t f-feel any strong pain, mentalist… happy?_ —Senku panted, eyes rolling back at the way Gen kept abusing his sweet spot.

  
He felt wrecking his mind with nervousness, no matter what he wasn’t totally ready for it and he wanted him so badly. So many mixed signals, how complicated was the mind.

  
His internal fight was interrupted by Gen’s pleased voice.

  
 _—Now that’s an answer! —_ The businessman cheered, removing his hands from him and taking some of the wet tissues resting on the bedside table to clean them up. He took a condom as well and rolled it down his shaft before climbing on Senku again, dim light making the boy look better than every fantasy he had.  
  
Senku took that opportunity to eye him up, everything about the mentalist was tantalizingly beautiful, and he was about to be his first time. What a time to be alive.

He trembled again, unable to stop the shivers his body supplied, hands still balled up in the sheets, knuckles going white. He was so not ready.

  
 _—Alright, just take a deep breath and stop me if it’s too much. If you don’t want it, I don’t want it, ‘kay? —_ Gen caressed Senku’s thighs and aligned himself, one hand holding his own dick, pushing softly at his hole while the other touched the cock to ease the first burn.

  
Senku took his time to breath deeply, in and out, shoulders contracting and shaking uncontrollably at the full length sitting inside him, pulsing and warm. The burn hurt like hell but he could get used to it if his traitorous body stopped with the spasm.

  
His legs closed up on pure instinct, mind still here and there not even bothering to obey him anymore, just adding to the mess.

  
The worst part wasn’t the pain per say but the overwhelming feeling of another person being so intimate with him, scratch that, it was the fact that the other person was Asagiri Gen being this intimate with him, he couldn’t deny it any longer.  
The hand on his cock made him sigh in relief, tiny whimpers speaking for him. Everything went a little easier and he felt the stretch no longer painful after a while, but both physical and emotional pressure made his eyes full with a few tears.

  
Gen, now fully seated inside him, still didn’t move and waited for him to feel better while massaging his fists to unravel them from the sheets and taking Senku’s arms to place them around his neck, lips going down to kiss him and tenderly wash away the tears, heart constricting at the sight of this headstrong man breaking down. He was going to make all of this worth it, he swore.

  
But he couldn’t just get on with it, Gen was feeling overwhelmed on his own with this sudden desire to protect him and make him feel good. He was so keen on make it happen so, he kept kissing those teary eyes, mouth making its way further down to Senku’s cheeks, a sweet kiss on each one. Lower to the clavicle where a little nip made the boy jolt surprised and getting back to those lips, he was sure now, loved so much.

  
Thoses kisses helped Senku to ease the tension, to feel at the very least some kind of comfort and forget about Gen actually being inside him and he wanted to keep going.

  
 _—Senku, I’m going to move, that okay?_ —Gen whispered dropping the honorific, serious and calm as he could pretend to be, because inside, he was a royal mess.

His partner trembled and nodded. _—Y-Yeah, it doesn’t hurt that much anymore just… I’m overwhelmed…_ —Senku explained but not wanting to elaborate. Gen understood and proceeded to move immediately.

  
The whimpers Senku was releasing soon became long and desperate high-pitched moans, panting breaking them every now and then. Hands scratching his mentalist’s back like his life depended on it and legs closing tightly around Gen’s hips. He was in cloud nine, not caring anymore about how wrecked he looked, Senku just wanted more.

  
They kissed over and over, their lips always finding each other in every thrust and only separating when air was needed, just to come back again and repeat the process. Senku loved those kisses and he could admit that out loud in his current state but that meant he needed to stop kissing them so, no, not tonight.

Gen felt the same, he was so addicted to this mad scientist it was frustrating and every sound and cry the swallowed from Senku’s mouth just riled him up further.

He was gonna be so clingy after this.

  
Gen rocked them now at a slow pace, taking on the way Senku’s brows scrunched in concentration even if he wouldn’t close his eyes, the way he moaned and whimpered at every stimulation was proof to the fact Senku was probably gonna come soon, if his high pitched mewls had to go anything by it.

  
 _—Senku… ~ You f-feel so g-good… I w-won't last l-long ~—_ Gen moaned loudly and lewd, he reaching his limit and wrapped a hand on the young scientist’s shaft, which caused Senku’s insides to start contracting deliciously at the attentions he was receiving. So close.

He was feeling so good, Senku was his and he’d find the way to keep him hooked but he wasn’t expecting him to moan his name like that, because the scientist never called him once by it!

  
 _—G-Gen I’m close too…. F-fuck…._ —Was all Senku said before spasming violently, spurting silky ropes of come onto Gen’s hand, which was guiding him through it all the way, while the latter fought with himself not to come as well before Senku for he wanted to watch him orgasm so badly.

  
The work of art unraveling before his eyes did the trick and Gen came intensely with a loud groan, spilling in the condom inside his partner and wondering how good it would be to do it raw with him. He wanted to get tested soon.

  
Finally, both men were sated although neither of them could form a coherent thought at the moment. Gen took it out from Senku and tried to regain his breathing. The other wasn’t moving either, heavy breath making his chest go up and down, an arm covering his eyes.

  
They didn’t speak for a while, not even when Gen cleaned Senku up with wet tissues, save for the occasional hissing the latter would make because he was sore. But the stares they were giving each other said what words couldn’t.

  
Once under the covers, the mentalist and the scientist shared an intimate moment so different from the others. Gen embraced him and started showering him in soft kisses on his lips, cheeks, nose and forehead, relishing on the very often chuckle the other boy would make.

  
 _—Senku-chan, you okay?_ —Gen finally broke the silence with a whisper, pecking those lips again, hands massaging up and down his lower back.

  
Senku stared, soft as he could ever be and smiled his usual smirk albeit tired and wrecked, eyes closing peacefully.

  
 _—Hmm, yeah, whatever, mentalist._ —He said.

 _  
—Mentalist?! I thought you called me Gen now, don’t be ean -may Senku-chan, so cold~—_ Gen was at his antics again, this earning an actual laugh from the scientist almost sleep at his side. So cute, yeah, he would let him be, must be tired in every sense of the word.

  
Gen was unsure of the reason behind the way his heart now thrashed his ribcage as he looked at the sleepy scientist in his arms, was this even a silly crush anymore? He didn’t care honestly, as long as Senku would be his.

  
The mentalist laughed quietly, taking a piece of hair behind the other’s ear, looking at him squirm a little and kissing his forehead.

  
He could get used to this. No, he DEFINETLY would.

  
Gen scooted him in his arms more comfortably, cuddling the sleeping figure next to him and the thought it was so nice. To be with Senku after what they did, as he always woke up alone the next day. Gen was already planning breakfast and a day of well-earned rest accompanied by the scientist. He was being disgustingly clingy about that, huh.

Finally, he started to drift off, body tired and heart content.

His mind supplied the memories of the first time he saw Senku’s cocky smile, before shutting down contently.


	6. I could tell he liked me from the way he stared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen was beautiful, eyes closed and lips a little bit open, body language for thoughtfully relaxed. He was breathtaking. 
> 
> That train of thought shook the still blushing Senku and accelerated his heart rate to the top, why was he being like this? 
> 
> Beta: @meifuko ♥♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Rey because she loves GenSen Kisses uwu ♥

Soft streaks of the firsts rays of sunlight made their way into the peaceful bedroom, two men cuddling each other in the afterglow of past nights events. Maybe that’s the reason certain scientist woke up first, back extremely sore and direct sun on his still closed eyes, even with the curtains closed, the little light making its way bothered him.

Save for his back, his entire body was heavy like he didn’t sleep which is impossible because he did so, and very much, he might add.

Opening both eyes, he realized why.

A full sized and bicolored hair teddy bear had his arms and legs death gripping him in a hug, deep in dreamland still, ah, so he was a heavy sleeper after all. Gen’s white half of his hair was splayed all over his face, and a few marks Senku made himself on his shoulders could be seen although they would disappear through the day for sure.

Senku took his time adjusting to the whole situation; Last night, he lost his virginity and had amazing sex with the man suffocating him on present time. It was enjoyable and new, his mind supplied he needed to explore the whole extent of this new knowledge, with Gen, preferably.

The college student smirked.

The guy, as shallow as he said he was, changed immediately after knowing he was a virgin, being oh so careful and making things comfortable for him, because the way he asked all the time if this and that was okay, if he wanted to stop or keep going, even the way Gen made sure it was pleasurable wasn’t lost to Senku, he felt really good about being took care this way.

The softness on his mind controlled his body, he would say, as Senku lifted one of his hands to take Gen’s long hair behind his ear and, he definitely wasn’t ready for the traitorous blush expanding till his neck at the ethereal sight.

Gen was beautiful, eyes closed and lips a little bit open, body language for thoughtfully relaxed. He was breathtaking.

That train of thought shook the still blushing Senku and accelerated his heart rate to the top, why was he being like this?

Internal screaming and hurting pride aside, he really wanted to be selfish and bask a little bit more in this peaceful moment so he did the most logical thing. Senku cuddled in closer and rested his head in Gen’s neck juncture, nose caressing idly the pristine skin there while his hands embraced the other man, mind drifting away again, sleep taking in.

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Waking up like this is something he most definitely wanted to get used to.

Gen was surprised to find himself this comfortably close to Senku, after all, he didn’t peg the scientist for the cuddly type. Not that he complained tho. Not at all. But he wanted to kiss him and with the latter’s face hidden on his neck that was impossible.

— _Senku-chan…_ —

He rasped out, fingers on the other’s messy hair, earning a non-comital groan.

— _Wakey, wakey ~_ —

Gen tried again, chuckling as Senku woke up looking at him they way an angry cat sees his human, as a bothersome existence who gives him food.

— _You’re such a pain, mentalist, let me sleep… geez…_ —

Senku retorted, planning on getting back to his previous position but stopped by a hand on his chin and a good morning kiss.

Both of them got into it soon enough, legs rubbing each other, breath synching and tongue exploring plus a hard-on that made the younger one feel uncomfortable, thank god the mentalist was at a convenient distance to properly notice that.

Senku felt dizzy and sighed into the kiss, limbs trying to cover his shame and looking more awake as they parted from it, totally sold.

Gen’s sleepy smile was gorgeous.

— _Your breath smells like something died inside you…_. — He said, no emotion coating those words.

The mentalist laughed, shaking him too in the process.

— _You’re so romantic, Senku-chan, you should give advice to the lesser folk!_ —

The scientist laughed too at this, whatever tension he had before started dissipating in the air and he felt now completely awake…. And gross. Oh, he didn’t shower yesterday and with the addition of last night’s activities well, it felt disgusting.

— _I don’t want to break the mood but I stink, so please lend me the shower. —_ Senku deadpanned.

— _Straight to the point as usual I see, ‘kay Senku-chan, let’s take a bath! —_ Gen chirped, moving to stand up, naked figure a nice sight which distracted him a lot.

Okay… wait, we?!

— _I said shower and more importantly, who said we were going to take one together?!_ — This mentalist was a sneaky bastard, he thought.

— _I did, so, up up, sleepyhead!_ —

The businessman left no room to argue and after a few minutes of constant banter, Senku agreed but only got up after him so Gen wouldn’t notice his little problem.

That’s how he found himself on the mentalist’s luxurious Japanese style bathroom, sitting comfortably with water to the neck and a very prominent morning wood he couldn’t get rid of thanks to the other’s insistence of having a bath together.

  
Great.

  
Gen seemed unaffected while brushing his teeth, nudity becoming him in more than one way.

Senku knew he had to finish quickly and run away before the other would attempt to join him in that huge ass tub. He failed, of course.

— _Alright, I’m ready to keep kissing Senku-chan now that my breath doesn’t smell anymore, how ean-may of you to mention that with no tact, my heart is broken! ~—_ Gen joked, Senku rolled his eyes. They were so comfortable with each other, like longtime friends.

Gen was about to go inside the tub and his eyes stopped before he could do it, admiring the blessing it was Senku wet from head to toe, hair laying down without gravity pulling it up, neck covered in his marks and a cute warmth induced blush covering his cheeks.

He felt himself go painfully hard at the sight. Gen already decided on his own breakfast.

The scientist fidgeted a little with his uncomfortable hard-on while Gen reached for him in the water, standing up.

— _Now, thought that we could just start over right where we left off ~_ —

The mentalist drawled, claiming Senku’s lips once more, arms snaking around his waist and pressing them together. Both men sighed at the feeling of their erections rubbing together. Skin to skin contact both craved so badly.

Heat rose from Senku’s stomach to the tip of his lips and he parted them, warmth washing over him, unfurling all his senses as the taste of his mentalist nearly silenced all his thoughts.

They parted for air, wet sound sending shivers through Senku’s lower half and Gen pulled him in again, mouth hungry and intense, until his knees gave in.  
By the time they became aware of the constant rubbing stimulation, they were already panting and moaning, skin radiating heat.

— _Senku-chan…—_ Gen started pushing him to the tub’s edge. — _Sit up there, please ~_ — Then, he urged the younger man into a sitting position and Senku obeyed, too lost in the previous make out session they had to deny him.

— _Mentalist, Wha- —_ Senku couldn’t finish the sentence as Gen kitten licked his shaft’s head, eyes piercing though him.

— _Shhh, Senku-chan, just sit and let me take responsibility ~_ —

His voice was smooth and husky and Senku felt in heaven just with that, blushing all over and lip between his teeth, expectantly looking at him.

The mentalist took that as an affirmation and resumed, now a hand accompanying the little nips he gave to it, opting to rest his lips on the head, sucking the tip profusely to tease him.

The scientist whimpered low and long, trying not to buck his hips and cum right there because who the hell does that with just a few licks and touches? Apparently, almost him.

He was so putty in that businessman’s hands it was embarrassing but, how could he not? Gen was going down on him like a professional, like that fantasy he had when he got Senku home that night, leaving him like a horny teenager to jerk off the sexual tension he deliberately provoked.

Gen on the other side, decided he had enough of Senku’s squirming and gentle panting, he wanted more so he took the cock gently on his mouth as he was just running his tongue over it feeling it pulse and swell quickly, making his owner gasp and moan loudly, whispering some words that made the mentalist comically open his eyes.

— _This is 10 million percent better than I thought… F-fuck…_ —

Oh so very lost in thought and pleasure, Senku let his head fall back, failing to notice he said his thoughts out loud and, when all stimulus was lost because certain mentalist was making a surprised sound, he groaned.

Why was Gen blushing like a school girl anyways?

— _Senku-chan! You thought about little old me sucking you off? How aughty-nay! ~_ —

— _S-SHUT UP, MENTALIST, THAT’S YOUR FAULT!_ —

— _My fault? So, that’s how it is? Then, allow me to compensate you…._ — He paused, mouth once more dangerously close to the tip of his dick again, blue eyes never leaving the scarlet ones. — _By recreating your fantasy ~_ — A skillful tongue licked all the way to the base, teasing as usual, and Senku trembled helplessly at the demeanor change, fuck.

— _Senku-chan, what did I do in your thoughts?_ —Gen sucked a little, like a kid with a brand-new lollipop, making sure to produce a wet sound as he separated himself from it. — _Did I told you how much I liked to suck your pretty cock? How much I love those sounds you make for me? ~_ —He continued, now properly sucking his shaft, smooth up and down movements as the other man moaned cutely, eyes closed and head still hanging fall back. Gen thought he wanted more fun, so he stopped abruptly.

— _Tch, tch… you have to look at me, Senku-chan…. Don’t you love how good I look choking on your cute cock? ~_ _mm so delicious…_ —Gen returned to suck, moaning around him and vibrating just right to provoke the younger man, earning a desperate yelp and a pair of hands holding his head, fingers threaded through bicolored hair. He got him so badly.

— _G-Gen stop!_ —Senku almost screamed, he was close to his climax but more importantly, he felt like he was about to fucking die. The mentalist was looking at him like a predator to his prey, saliva and pre-cum coating his lips.

Memories of that night he got off thinking of Gen in this same position, imaginary voice guiding him to his peak and now… he was living the fantasy but couldn’t endure it. Damn it.

— _What? Is my Senku-chan close? Well, that’s not an issue! ~—_ Gen cheered, hand on the other boy’s shaft, pressing dominantly and eyes promising danger. He was a fantasy come true. — _Here baby, feed me your sweet, sweet milk…. I’m so ungry-hay! —_ Then, he resumed, taking it all the way in.

The mentalist slid up with his lips clamped tight and then slid back down, slowly beginning to pick up speed. Senku threw his head back again and let out a high-pitched moan, legs shaking from lust and exhilaration, he wasn’t going to last long.

He started fucking the other’s cock into his mouth, blowjob noises suddenly became frenzied with each induced thrust, its owner already sporting a fucked-out expression, tongue falling delicately from his mouth, eyes almost in the back of his head and hands holding onto dear life on Gen’s head and hair. So cute, he wanted to be the only one to see these expressions. 

— _Ohhgodohgodyes yes yes YES Fucking Y-yes!_ —The scientist babbled, lost and take over by that heavenly pleasure he never in his life experienced until now.

It wasn’t long before he felt him shiver violently, so he pushed his cock all the way back in, finally feeling him flooding his mouth with cum.

As his throat was filled with the warm liquid, he finished himself underwater, hand expertly jerking the places he knew sensitive, orgasming while still having the scientist’s cock between his lips, anxious to eat him up for good.

Senku shook a few more times before releasing entirely, watching Gen swallow it all in one movement, head coming to rest idly on his thigh. He felt dead in every sense of the word, body now laying down on the cold tiles, air filling his lungs once more.

— _So…_ —The businessman now raspy voice resounded in the bathroom, shaking Senku from his limb state to pay him attention. — _Did I live up to your fantasies? ~_ —He finished, Cheshire-like smile spreading onto that pretty face of his.

Senku sighed, wanting to call him off but at the same time, saying something about it. Gen just gave him a mind destroying orgasm and he was done for and if last night wasn’t enough to hook him up this was more, so much more than enough.

He wanted to return the favor sometime, Gen’s own dick was a mouth-watering sight.

Back to reality, he just smirked a little. — _10 million percent better, Mentalist, happy?_ —

— _Hmm, yes!_ —Gen chirped, looking more awake than ever.— _Now let’s rinse and wash, we have some options for the day ahead of us! ~_ —He got up from the bathtub and helped the other to do so, getting both of them into the shower and, after a lot of soap, clumsy movements and so much kisses, they finally got back to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable for Gen’s plans were far from a date outside his penthouse and honestly, Senku wasn’t the type to go out either.

They could find something to do in this huge place and call it a date, yes.

— _You know, I thought Senku-chan was a man of science, what was that desperate prayer for God back there, huh? Did I make you a believer, baby? ~_ — The mentalist snickered, going through his drawers and spotting something for his guest, since he threw both of their clothes in the laundry while getting back to his room.

_—Fuck you, Gen._ —Senku blushed profusely, eyes averting the amused one of the businessman, who was having the time of his life teasing him about it.

Minutes later, Senku was sitting in bed, holding a piece of clothing and staring at it like it offended him and his whole family. It was just a white big wool sweater. Gen’s sweater. Ugh.

_—You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to, you know, I just thought that it was better than going around naked and…well, you accepted my boxers so a sweater is no biggie, right? ~ —_ Gen chastised, he himself wearing an oversized band t-shirt. He looked gorgeous without all the pretenses of his public persona. Senku took the things and dressed quickly. 

It took every drop of self-control to not pounce the younger man into the bed and making him his again, god he looked so cute in his clothes. Fuck.

Gen shook his head, trying to get back his reasonable side and moving on as they bantered about what to do, neither considering going out but instead settling for a documentary on Netflix. Nice.

Both men went to the living room and Senku was left alone to set the whole thing up while Gen snatched some junk food from his kitchen. He needed his sweets and didn’t know what kind of snack the other boy would want so… he took them all. Great idea!

_—Uh, that’s a lot for two people…. —_ Senku mused, surprised at the mass of stuff presented on the coffee table located at his front. _—I’ll just take some candy, that’s it, you should watch the amount of junk food you consume and I’m not listing the damage you can be possibly doing to your stomach!_ —He facepalmed at the grinning mentalist who was mid-munching on a chocolate and making grabby hands at him.

Senku complied, comfortably resting his head on Gen’s chest, both men laying in the couch idly.

The documentary was interesting and well directed, a true jewel! But… the immaculate face of Asagiri Gen was far more interesting, screen light accentuating his features, eyes half lidded and mouth curved in a small smile.

He felt so disgustingly comfortable in Gen’s presence he couldn’t help to let his guard down.

Senku found himself taking his eyes away systematically from the tv to his cuddling partner, a true beauty, and maybe that’s why he couldn’t resist his impulses, he wanted to kiss him….

Closing his eyes, he took a hold on Gen’s jaw, hands sliding hesitantly through the soft skin and turning his head down gently to almost kiss him innocently on the lips. Gen blinked several times at this sweet approach, it was so unlike Senku and he was happy to see another side of him he didn’t knew. He recovered quickly though, complying to the silent request and tasting those lips, finally.

They kissed for a while, tasting the other like it was the first time, basking in the quiet bubble they were in, until they needed air, parting with a gasp.

_—S-Senku-chan, you know what it takes to make this the perfect date?_ — Gen asked, teasing in his voice easily recognized.

_—No, I don’t, why don’t you tell me, mentalist? —_ Senku humored him, smiling sweetly.

_—You cuddling more with me and more kisses, I demand so or else….!_ —The businessman joked as he tried to nudge Senku on top of him, which the latter indulged.

_—Yeah yeah, whatever…—_ Senku said, hands now free to travel across that bicolor hair. _—Gen…—_ He murmured before going down and catching those lips again, a little surer of himself this time. Gen liked him, he made it very clear by having sex with him and such, so it was pointless to have an internal breakdown for something as mundane as a kiss, right?

They kissed and Senku felt like opening up his soul, tasting, feeling and seeing every color of the rainbow in their own sensual way, like breathing in the person like a cool inhalation of oxygen to warm the soul. Like nothing in the world exist but you and the person… This feeling, like levitating off the ground floating in the air.

He felt like that moment couldn’t be put into words, nor has there yet been any part of speech or figure of speech invented to describe it. It was like an aphrodisiac, mixed with a Pandoras box effect, fireworks glowing inside him from the touch of Gen’s lips on his own.

Dizziness taking him over, he separated himself to look at the man who turned into a sappy romantic for the moment, and left a single peck on his mouth, head finding its place once more in his mentalist’s chest, body curling on him like it belonged there and arms embracing the other man impossibly close.

The last thing on his mind was Gen's rhythmic heartbeat and sweet flowery scent lulling him to sleep.

Gen felt confused by his own reactions, his own thoughts. Who was this sleeping scientist for him? Did he really wanted to know the answer to that question?

The businessman sighed looking at him once more, another time though, now… he would bask in this beautiful and calm moment of having the warmth of the guy he liked all for himself. 


	7. Call Me Maybe

_—So, let me get this straight…. —_ Senku paused, irritated by the chuckling mentalist at the other side of the line. —You want me to go to this party, because you’ve been forced by Dr. Xeno to take care of Luna? —He asked, voice full of disbelief.

— _Yes, in fact, you’ve been invited, Ryusui-chan told Loonie-chan that the president of the science department was invited so, you should go… with me ~—_ Silence was all Gen received after that…. Mmm maybe if he offered something better like… y’know, the truth. He sighed dramatically. _—Fine, I wanna see Senku-chan and make out all night long on a couch surrounded by stupid drunk college freshman, happy? ~_ — He finished, content and exhaling, he really wanted to see the other guy.

Senku sighed, he was really considering the invitation now that he had the prospect of making out with Gen? How weak.

— _Fine, but I’ll tell you, Luna is pretty clumsy and we won’t have any time for… those activities because she’s going to be interrupting, as a matter of fact, never mind, I’ll ask the Lioness to stay with her and distract her…_ — The young scientist sentenced, already thinking of texting his sister Kohaku -who was going to the party too with their cousins Kinrou and Ginrou- and telling her that he would be going too.

_—Why you call Kohaku-chan a Lioness? She’s gonna be pissed, how ean-may…~_ — Gen retorted, playfully teasing the other and earning a laugh.

_—You’ll see what I mean, mentalist, on time…. Ah, I need to go, Chrome’s here and the project is not finished yet, I’ll give it two- or three-days tops, then I can run the first official test… well, see you tomorrow night, I guess? —_ Senku started to get up, Chrome in the background saying hi and goodbye to Gen, listing a few things they needed.

_— ‘kay Senku-chan, see ya, bye bye! ~ —_ Then, the line went dead and Gen resumed his business meeting, which he was pushing away in favor to hear his favorite scientist’s voice.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_—Please, take care of Luna… and don’t let any filthy minded boy close to her, understood? —_ Xeno was ballistic, he didn’t want his cute Luna on that indecent party but he couldn’t deny her anything she really wanted… also he felt a little tranquil knowing Gen and Senku would be there for her so it wasn’t all that bad. He hoped so.

_—Yeah, yeah, Xeno-chan, stop being such a mommy, we have the same age and I feel like one of your childs, geez!_ — Gen was joking about it like usual, calling Xeno a mother hen was always in his repertoire for the reaction he got amused him to no end. Even Stanley laughed sometimes.

_—Yeah, dad, don’t worry ‘cause I’m gonna be with uncle Gen and Senku! ‘m fine!!!_ —The pink haired girl, now adorned with little starts -courtesy of her favourite mentalist uncle- said enthusiastically.

_—Well, have fun and don’t do drugs…. Unless it’s top-notch quality. —_ Stanley said, ever the expressionless man, earning a slap in the back and a gasp from his husband, followed by laughter of the others in the room.

_—I don’t know why you all like to pick on me but one day I’ll get my revenge—_ He crossed his arms elegantly, as he would say so, and looked away, so offended.

Luna got closer to him, giving a sweet kiss into the scientist’s cheeks, breaking the barrier away. Xeno smiled and returned the kiss on her forehead, Stanley coming up to them to do the same to their daughter.

How cute, Gen thought before sending a message.

_—Alright, Loonie, let’s go get Senku-chan and have some fun…. Oh, how much I desire to see the decadence of the younger folk! —_ He, being the drama king he was, made an exaggerated move and took the girl away from her parents and running away from them.

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Senku was unsure to go, he wanted to see Gen but…. Parties weren’t his cup of tea, he didn’t even find them fun or attractive, hell, he didn’t even drink! Ah, but the prospect of making out with the mentalist made him move his legs to the door, not going out before checking himself. That was a whole other issue, he didn’t like dress up at all.

Facing the entrance mirror he found mildly pleased at the sight of his clothing choice; A simple black henley shirt, slim blue jeans and black and white snickers. Nothing fancy nor ordinary, the perfect in between though. The thing that really made him feel a little self-conscious was the way his hair was tied in a low ponytail, two streaks falling at the sides of his face, the same ones he never could tame.

Opening the door, he found the not so subtle and well known black Maseratti, walking to it and getting on the front passenger sit. He said hi to Luna first which she returned excitedly, before looking at Gen properly and he almost died in the spot.

Damn.

Asagiri Gen was wearing the tightest skin leather pants, a black dress shirt three buttons open, a golden chain, a bracelet, a fucking earring chain from his lobe all the way to the helix. A pair of black wayfarer style sunglasses completing the look. He took some air.

Double Damn.

_—You guys look good, kukuku I’m feeling underdressed here…—_ Senku amended, knowing that Gen noticed the way he stared and grateful the older man decided not to tease him in front of the girl.

_—Don’t be modest Senku-chan you look good, right, Loonie-chan? —_ The mentalist said as the girl nodded happily.

The three of them made small talk the whole twenty minutes of driving, getting quiet as they entered the obscenely luxurious place, so typical of this party’s host, Nanami Ryusui. They chuckled.

Said host was waiting for them as they got out of the car, Gen staying behind to give his keys to the valet. He even got a valet….

_—Senku! You’re here! —_ Ryusui cheered, clamping his hand to Senku’s back, almost sending him to the ground. Ah, the guy was already drunk.

_—Yeah, yeah, show us the way and drink some water please, I think I got drunk just seeing you…—_ Senku retorted, walking side by side with him until Ukyo, Ryusui’s fiancé, saved him.

_—I’ll take him from here, sorry, he got really excited with the party…_ — Ukyo said calmly, taking his man’s hand and leading him away from their amused guests.

_—Mmm I don’t think so because, my dear Ukyo, you’re the only one who can get me excited…. —_ Ryusui took his face and kissed him, romantically, and it looked like a scene from a cheap tv drama, sans the seriousness of it because the white-haired boy was laughing at the tall blonde trying to woo him. They looked cute. 

_—Ah, they look so adorable, I bet their wedding’s gonna be so over the top! —_ Gen commented, joining them and lowering his sunglasses a bit. He still remembered how excited was Luna the day these two got engaged; She said that after five years of steady and committed relationship, high school sweethearts and all, Ryusui asked the other boy to marry him by renting a huge cruise and getting on one knee while in the middle of the ocean, candles, romantic dinner and a whole ship for themselves, counting the staff and of course, the ever-loyal Francois, who took pictures of everything as per Ryusui’s request.

_—I can’t wait to get married too! —_ Luna chirped.

_—Yeah, they’re disgustingly cute, we get it, now let’s go. —_ The scientist already started to walk his way to the main garden, where everyone was waiting.

Kohaku, Kinrou and Ginrou were drinking together by the artificial lake, spotting Senku in an instant and making gestures to him, then signalizing Chrome and Ruri, which were chatting idly and separated from the rest, so Senku just waved at them, joining the other three instead; he could read the ambiance.

_—Senku, you’re here, that’s so weird ah! Maybe you wanna score some girls tonight? Huuh? —_ Irritating Ginrou started to poke him, only stopping at the new voice joining the conversation.

_—Ah, Senku-chan isn’t like that, he only likes science I’m afraid… and he’s so mild mannered, why won’t you introduce us to them? ~—_ He pouted, hands on Luna’s shoulder.

The pink haired girl was unusually quiet.

_—Right, this is my sister Kohaku and my cousins Kinrou and Ginrou… guys, this is Luna, she goes to our same uni and Gen is just a creepy old man…_ —Senku smirked, rejoicing on the way Gen looked so offended and stomped his foot. Cute.

_—SENKU-CHAN HOW EAN-MAY! I’M A YOUNG SOUL, I EVEN DRESSED UP NICER THAN YOU!_ —The mentalist throwed a fit while trying to look cool and attractive.

_—I uh, nice to meet y’all! I think I’ll go say hi to my classmates, see ya in a bit! —_ Luna looked really funny stammering and running away from them, Gen thought, he never saw the girl react that way and he suspected something, as he followed her light brown eyes spotting Senku’s sister mid-escape. Oh, so that was it.

He stored that to tease little Luna-chan later.

_—So, wanna play beer pong with the other guys?_ —Ginrou asked, Kinrou rolled his eyes and Kohaku’s sparkled. It was going to be a long night.

_—Nah, I don’t drink…._ —Senku declined, looking at the mentalist who simply shrugged his shoulders.

_—I’m the designated driver so, unfortunately, I can’t but go-ahead kids, I’ll just have Senku-chan to walk with me around the garden ~—_ Then, he started to push the other man away from the place where the game was going to be happening. A perfect distraction.

_—Alright, I’ll just text you when I’m done, Senku! —_ Kohaku replied, smirking at the people reuniting around them.

_—Kukuku like you won’t be drunk by then, Lioness!_ —His brother teased, earning a hearty scream of _“I’M NOT A LIONESS!!”_ from the blonde while walking away.

Gen was still holding him by the shoulder.

_—Senku-chan, there’s a tree forage behind the house and no one is there, look… wanna go get some? ~—_ The mentalist wiggled his eyebrows and Senku rolled his eyes, why was he like this?

_—Let’s just go and stop talking please. —_ The scientist pleaded, making his way and walking up to a big tree, sure that no one could see them from the center of the party.

Gen followed and quickly cornered him against it, arms on each side of the scientist’s head, body whispering against his own and he felt the previous tension coming back while looking at his blue eyes though the sunglasses.

Who the hell wears sunglasses to a night party?!

Internal screaming aside, Senku took is time to properly look at him. Was this man getting more beautiful every time they saw each other?

_— ‘m gonna kiss you ~_ — Gen sing-songed, nose caressing the other’s and pecking him on the lips softly.

_—Like you ever asked for permission, asshole._ —Senku sentenced, his arms boldly embracing Gen by the waist, causing the other to release a surprised noise.

_—How forward of you, Senku-chan!_ —The businessman joked a little, chucking and getting his mouth closer to seal the deal. He said they were going to make out silly and that’s what they were going to do.

The kiss started slowly like every other with them, getting a worked-up rhythm as seconds passed by. Lips sliding sensually against each other, bodies impossibly close. Gen started licking the roof of Senku’s mouth from time to time, something he knew the other loved, earning a low moan and swallowing it with all the other noises his hot mad scientist was making. 

Both men exhaled sharply as their covered erections rubbed frantically.  
  
  
They were getting off, at a tree, clothes on, high school style. Nice.

And they were going to finish but an unexpected and quiet interruption that didn’t allow them to separate left both guys groaning annoyingly, tangled in each other and looking at the source. Senku’s sister.

_Ohshitohshitohshitoshit_

Kohaku was silent, just looking at them with a cat-like expression, oh she was having fun. Senku on the other side was irritated and didn’t move a single millimeter, still holding Gen very close.

He felt mortified, his own sister discovered him and he couldn’t even explain the nature of their relationship to her because…. He didn’t know either. Senku hoped Kohaku wouldn’t pry because he certainly wasn’t going to be able to find answers. He felt ashamed and exposed but his hold on Gen grounded him a little bit.

_—WHAT?!_ —Senku started ineloquently, elevating his voice _— If this isn’t important, Lioness, just go away and I’ll call you when I’m done, if it is important then speak, now!_ —Well, that came out wrong in so many levels.

_—Senku-chan don’t be mean! Kohaku-chan, something happened? —_ Gen asked separating himself slightly from the other man, just getting ahold of him casually.

Kohaku didn’t even corrected Senku this time, expression now worried and angry making his brother shake himself from whatever state he was in.

_—It’s Luna, a stupid quarterback gave her some pill and he almost took her to his dorm, the bastard! Kinrou and Ginrou are looking for him now, and I found you guys… look, we can talk about this and tease each other later but, Luna is not okay so, please come…. —_ Kohaku’s exterior was calm but the mentalist recognized the way she was trying to calm his ire down.

Gen felt so guilty for letting the pink haired girl on her own, thinking this party was just as safe because of the host, but it looked like Ryusui couldn’t control what was happening all night.

Senku walked at his side with a serious expression, this was so fucked up.

As they left the forage, the three of them could see a tumult of people and someone angry screaming. Apparently, Kinrou found the guy, but the asshole wasn’t even remorseful for what happened so he was holding him back.

_—Kohaku, this is the man that tried to poison Luna!! —_ Ginrou exclaimed, agitating his arms as they reunited.

The blonde looked calm and collected, but her expression said otherwise.

_—Luna, is he the guy who gave you that orange drink?_ —She asked quietly.

The pink haired girl was seated in the grass, head nodding at the other girl and tears on his big brown eyes.

Kohaku exploded.

_—Uh oh… —_ Senku supplied, walking away a few steps until he hit Gen without noticing where he was going, the latter surprising him by asking, very confused, why was he running away from the scene and he was going to answer but, his words died as his sister landed the first punch on the guys face, a few teeth abandoning the ship. Damn what a swing!

Then, another punch.

Another.

Well, this is going out of hand.

—We need to stop her before she actually kills the guy…—Senku said, looking frantically everywhere as he spotted his older sister, Ruri, perfect! Well, not that much, she was hella worried and at the verge of tears but she stopped Kohaku, hands on her shoulders.

Luna, in the meantime was stunned, this girl was not only drop dead gorgeous but oh so strong! She might be a little dizzy but she could recognize wife material everywhere.

Also, she was grateful for this people having her back even if they didn’t know them.

Dude half dead in the grass aside, Kohaku was back to herself and apologized to Ryusui and Ukyo, who were just arriving at the commotion they failed to notice earlier because, well, both men were busy. If the fresh bite marks on Ukyo’s neck had anything to go by.

_—I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Luna…._ —Ukyo said, kneeling before the girl, apprehensive because that could’ve been worse if not for the other’s intervention.

_—I-It’s okay, Kohaku and the guys saved me!_ —Luna responded, drying his teary eyes with her hands, still unable to get up on her own.

The white-haired guy smiled sympathetically at her, standing up about to speak again when Kohaku interrupted.

_—Can you spare us a room so I can take her to rest? She needs it…—_ The blonde was set on get Luna out of there, so she was logical and asked what she deemed necessary.

Ryusui, who didn’t listen any of it, smiled joining the conversation.

— _Ah, so that’s how it is!! Yes, you can have any room you want, I would recommend the one’s far away from the entrance for extra privacy!!_ —He was screaming and finger snapping.

Ukyo facepalmed.

And it didn’t matter how many times all of them tried to explain the guy that this wasn’t the case, he would laugh and snap his fingers again, congratulating Kohaku for snatching Luna. So, they decided not to waste anymore energy there.

_—Luna, can you get up? —_ Kohaku asked, gently.

_— ‘Course I can, I’m Luna, a capable gal! —_ She replied, looking proud and sure of herself. Mostly.

The blonde chuckled, finding her confidence extremely cute _—Alright then, I’ll help you, here take my hand to stand up…._ —After she helped the “capable gal” to stand, both of them walked away to the house but, Luna faltered mid-way.

_—Are you okay? —_ Kohaku asked, worried as the pink haired girl zigzagged a little.

_—I’m okay! I’m a capable gal, the smoothest operator! I’m…. falling…—_ Then, after a few more attempts at walking, Luna fell to the ground, sitting on it in the process.

_—Hah! Alright Ms. Capable Gal, my turn —_ That was all Kohaku said before lifting her bridal style and resuming the walk, the girl holding onto the blonde, blushing a little. 

They reached the house and went straight to the first room they could find, Kohaku getting Luna to sit on bed as she closed the door with a safe. She didn’t need Ginrou peeking out or something.

_—Finally, I can take this off, it’s so hot in here… a leather jacket wasn’t my best idea haha…. —_ The blonde laughed quietly, removing said item, just her white tank top showing.

Luna felt dizzy all over again, looking straight at the girl’s cleavage, it looked awesome and soft and wow, was she staring too much?

_—I think we should sleep, Luna, I already texted Senku and he’s with Gen._ —She said, climbing onto bed patting the mattress to made it clearer they were staying the night. _— We’re getting home first thing in the morning, so…._ —Then, she yawned.

Luna obeyed, still nervous but trying to look calm in Kohaku’s presence, she was really pretty…. Her blue eyes, her blonde hair, her boo _—I mean, no, well, yes. Ugh. —_ She was pretty shaken still, making aborted movements as her internal turmoil got worse every second.

Kohaku stopped to look at her, eyes never leaving the poor fidgeting girl, she felt insensitive for not notice earlier how much she was battling with herself.

_—You know, everything’s fine now, I’m here with you and you’re safe… I promise, okay? —_ She said, patting the side of the bed. _—You’re safe with me, Luna, I swear. —_ The other girl blushed and complied, laying side by side with the blonde, letting her pet his pink hair, she was so soothing.

Both girls chatted through the night until Luna was comfortable enough to let herself get some rest and Kohaku smiled, eyes finally giving up.

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Meanwhile, Senku and Gen were left alone sitting in the dim living room. Ryusui and Ukyo up in the master bedroom, Kinrou and Ginrou somewhere close still partying and the girls safe and sound, sleeping.

_—I don’t wanna be a mood breaker but, everything’s fine, Senku-chan let’s take a room to finish what we started, yeah? ~ —_ That damn mentalist was serious, he could tell.

Also, the idea sounded so appealing he agreed immediately.

_—Let’s get going then, mentalist. —_ Senku just said, getting up and making Gen follow him to a room down the hall, the last one. Although he wasn’t planning to go all the way tonight, the scientist didn’t want any interruption, he was very frustrated.

Once they were inside, Gen sat on the bed, taking his shoes and white socks away along with the golden neckless and the sunglasses forgotten on top of his head, hands on the dress shirt’s buttons, opening two of them teasingly. Senku wanted to do that himself, so he slapped that hand away, smirking.

That was something new, the confidence he was showing around the man. After they had sex and spent all day in the mentalist’s house, Senku started to act more naturally around him, less timid and more demanding, knowing Gen would endorse any advance he wanted to make, if both were in the mood.

_—Someone’s eager ~—_ Gen teased, squirming as the other man got on top of him bodly.

_—Can you blame me? —_ Senku said in a, dare he say, sensual voice; Although the other knew it wasn’t on purpose and his chest swelled with pride, knowing he was the cause.

The young scientist started to unbuttoning the black piece of clothing, Gen almost as desperate as him, hands inside his long sleeved henley shirt, lifting it up and passing it through his head, careful not to mess with Senku’s hair.

Once both men finished taking away their shirts, they started kissing, open mouthed and slow, savoring the moment of finally doing it without any interruption. Senku broke the kiss to nip at the mentalist’s neck softly, trying to take control for once.

Too bad his partner was getting excited and wouldn’t give up that so easily.

_—Senku-chan, fuck…—_ Gen moaned at the sensitive spot on his neck was attacked, licking his own lips. _—I need you naked now…_ —He rasped, fingers desperately trying to take the other’s pants away, making him stop when both of same had the same idea.

_—We better get rid of our clothes now, especially your pants, you fucking tease…. —_ The scientist whined hopelessly as the businessman made a show of taking away his tight leather pants while he took his own jeans and every piece of fabric on his body too.

It was when Senku was peeling himself from his boxers that he noticed, Gen wasn’t wearing underwear… fuck.

_—Come here, Senkie… wanna feel you ~—_ The older man purred, gesturing with his fingers at him and Senku almost tripped on his hurried way back on top of him, legs open at each side of the other’s body like he belonged there, erections rubbing perfectly. He liked this.

Without being able to control himself, he started humping the businessman lightly, slow movements and rubbing insistently oh the other, skin to skin contact and an expert hand pulling on his low ponytail making him gasp and tremble, gaining his attention.

Gentle panting could be heard in the silence of the room, scarlet eyes boring into midnight blue ones. Senku’s hands now grasping the shoulders of the other man, who was looking at him intensely.

_—Looks like you want to mount me~—_ He paused, a hand making its way to Senku’s nipples, pinching just one to make the guy yelp loudly, his cute face contorting lewdly as pleasure made a shiver break through him _— And I dig, hard, but maybe next time…. whatcha say Senkie~? Wanna take a ride on this bad boy? ~—_ Gen said, thrusting up and making his hard-on bump with a little more force with Senku’s for extra emphasis, a nice and cute moan escaping the younger’s lips before he could respond.

_—You’re such a pervert, Asagiri Gen…—_ The scientist smiled lop sided, cataloguing what he felt when Gen touched his nipple like that and letting himself loose in the warmth bulge against his own, gyrating his hips just for a bit, making himself whimper. 

He imagined how that would be, riding Gen and making the guy desperate and pliant beneath him, would he make those sexy expressions for him? Would he endure it enough? He would kiss him silly while impaling himself to that cock. That thought melted him to his core. 

Taking advantage from this, Gen romaed his free hand lower and lower, encircling both of their erections together, stopping just to collect some of pre cum to smear it all on them, earning a low moan from his scientist as he started jerking what he could, obscene wet sounds filling the air.

Senku looked in awe at the scene unraveling in front of him, Gen’s beautiful cock slotting together with his own, shiny with fluids that wouldn’t stop coming and the mentalist’s hand enveloping them sensually.

He trembled, hips moving on his own.

That’s how they ended up, sliding against each other, hips slotted a at frantic rhythm and Senku thought about how his hips were going to be really sore next morning although, he didn’t care that much. Not when nearing his climax.

— _Ah-Ah! G-Gen…. fuck… I’m s-so close…._ —Senku almost screamed, hands scratching Gen’s shoulders and body trying to get closer by instinct. He wanted a kiss, as needy as it sounded.

Then he started to lay more on top of Gen, careful to not make an abrupt move, body fitting the other perfectly like a puzzle. The mentalist understood the situation quickly and took his own hands away to let Senku rest properly on him, welcoming the younger man in his arms as the closeness made them groan deliciously. They were so wet. 

_—I’m close too baby… ah ~_ —Gen teased and moaned, body responding to the constant stimulus, smiling. — _Show me how much you want it, go faster my dear Senku-chan…._ —A sexy smirk found its way to him, only interrupted by Senku having enough chit chat and taking those lips without a warning while frantically humping the hell out of the businessman, swallowing his deep moans.

It was a desperate kiss, like the way they were making out earlier. Tongue and teeth clashing, while their hands were now roaming everywhere for they weren’t needed anymore down there, the constant sliding of skin making the work on its own.

Their slow movements soon became frenzied, moaning and panting, the sound of their bodies mingling with the other filled the silence in the room, both men were close.

A strangled gasp broke the moment.

_—S-Senku-chan I--—_ Gen’s deep demeanor, sexier as the minutes passed, echoed in Senku’s ears, as close as he was. _—T-Together ~ —_ Then he pressed more onto the scientist’s hips, death grip forcing him to move at the businessman’s brutal pace.

Gen shook, climaxing while pressing his fingers insistently on the other’s skin, calling out his name without the honorific. His face looked priceless, eyes closed and scrunching up expression; mouth open and spit shiny lips forming uncoherent babbling of the other’s given name, pretty long neck straining to the pressure. It was too much for his partner.

_—F-Fuuuuck, A-Ah Gen! —_ Senku repeated his name against his lips like a mantra, helpless in so many ways. Surprised, because they weren’t exactly having sex but merely humping and the way their bodies desired each other that desperately made him think about future possibilities, string of thought that was interrupted by his own orgasm.

Gen’s voice was so ethereal, he would be happy to cum each night of his life to this heavenly voice guiding him through it.

_—T-That’s it, Senku, c-cum for m-me ~—_ The mentalist said, ever the tease, even in this state. But that did the trick, the scientist was already sold in his personal paradise, head in the fucking clouds. Senku breathed heavily, gasped, and crashed into him as he climaxed. His body sang, feeling weightless, as the pleasure washed over him.

Throat sore with high pitched moaning and eyes on the back of his head, Senku spilled white streaks on Gen’s cock and stomach, shaking violently as he saw the beauty of Gen’s orgasmic expression, he’d never get tired of it. Like, ever.

It was in the highlights of their afterglow that soft laughter could be heard.

They made such a mess.

_—I feel bad for Ryusui-chan’s maid…—_ Gen said, now laying on his side in bed with Senku mimicking his position, both of them naked and very sated, clean from a quick shower. They took out the first layer of sheets to sleep without feeling gross.

Senku laughed, shaking. That was so absurd and he didn’t care, he was only paying attention to Gen’s lips so he kissed them again, surprising the older man for taking the initiative. This kiss was nothing like the previous hungry and uncoordinated ones, just a sweet one that the mentalist reciprocated enthusiastically and that went on for a good couple of minutes, just a gentle sliding of lips.

The scientist swore he could feel something like wing’s flutter on his stomach.

After a few kisses here and there, teasing about the fresh new bite marks, they surrendered to the fatigue, falling asleep in each other’s arms, like they got used to. Senku loved the feeling of sleeping with this giant teddy bear although he would never say this out loud.

He was excited, for the things he wanted to try with his mentalist but a yawn made it clear his mind was up for some rest.

Well, tomorrow was going to be just another day.


	8. Just shout whenever and I’ll be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...What the hell he felt for the young scientist? Attraction was his main drive, physically and mentally. The guy’s non-stop rambling was indeed captivating, the way he carried himself, confident and a little cocky but behind closed doors he would leave himself become soft with Gen’s ministrations, pliant and sweet but never losing his defying aura. 
> 
> Seriously, what he was supposed to get from all that pondering?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, super long chapter (that wasn't the plan but...)  
> And day 1 of ♥♥ KohaLuna week ♥♥ givin' some love to our gals ~ 
> 
> Beta, my very own ENTP @meifuko

— _I still can’t believe you left her alone, she could’ve died!_ —Xeno’s worried scream echoed by the dining room, sun shining through the curtains he didn’t bother to close. There was a more urgent matter to pay attention to. His daughter’s safety.

He was still stunned his dear friend left her alone and while Stanley looked calm and serene, he was really angry and Gen, well, he was praying to get out of this without a scratch. 

— _Ugh come on, dad, it could’ve happened anytime, the guy was really insistent besides, I’m not a child! Uncle Gen doesn’t have to be my shadow!_ —The pink haired girl retorted, looking offended as her father speak about her like a toddler, how mean, she was a capable gal!

_—Look, I’m sorry okay, I didn’t think something like that could happen at Ryu-chan’s place and, to be honest, Loonie-chan deserved to have some fun without her uncle creepy lurking at all times!_ —Gen tried to reason, he knows he was supposed to look after her but that was the truth, things like this happened all the time but he thought that place was at least safer than your regular sorority party.

_—Yeah! ‘sides, I met the love of my life thanks to that so, it wasn’t that bad at all!_ —Luna exclaimed, dreamy look oh her big brown eyes, sighing like a lovesick high school girl. _—So strong and gorgeous, nice lips, blond hair and ocean blue eyes ~—_ The girl was occupied describing her potential partner and Xeno was dying, literally.

_—Gen, you know you’re like a brother to me but… how could you do this? Now my precious baby girl is in love with some… man?_ —Then he looked at his daughter again. — Please tell me you’re joking darling…—The scientist tried, looking defeated.

Luna kept babbling.

_—And the way I was carried bridal style, oh man, and when we got to the room and the leather jacket was gone, I saw her cleavage… It was sooooo big! —_ She paused, hands making grabby gestures at her own breasts just to get the message across. _—I know it sounded bad but… I couldn’t keep my eyes of Kohaku-san… she’s the gal for me! Dad, I wanna marry her and have a dog and a big house by the lake oh oh! She’d look awesome in a strapless wedding dress… ah you think I should wear one too? —_ She wondered, dreamy look on her eyes.

Xeno chocked on his tea, he wasn’t expecting that, like at all.

Luna smitten not with a boy but with a girl and, apparently, she was the one who saved and took care of her after everything happened. That didn’t sound so bad… still, he didn’t want to think about his only child marrying anyone. He was in denial.

Stanley on the other hand, looked amused. As much as he hated the prospect of his daughter dating, he couldn’t help to have fun with the whole situation. He always genuinely thought Luna liked his husband’s mentee but it seems it wasn’t the case.

_—Ah, you mean Senku-chan’s sister?_ —Gen interceded, seeing this as his way out of the storm. Kohaku being the new love interest in Luna’s life was indeed a benefit.

At the mention of Senku, Xeno perked up and looked at him, a million questions about how he knew the rest of his family when all Gen did was just talk on the phone with Byakuya here and there, sometimes with his husband Shamil and Senku all the times - _which still irked him_ -, interesting.

Luna nodded at her uncle, the bright in her eyes remembering she had a chance to see the blonde again through Senku, and Gen, seeing his chance as the mentalist he was, brought some options to the table.

_—I have an idea, Loonie-chan ~_ —He said, singing in his tone recognizable. Xeno’s eyes sent daggers on his way, Stan just shrugged. _—Kohaku-chan is at Senku-chan’s dorm and today is warm and nice, why don’t you ask them to come by and spend the day at the pool? ~_ —Then, he smiled that trademark Cheshire smile everyone that knew him hated. _—You’ll get to thank her and see her, I’m sure Senku-chan would agree, just tell him he can bring his work here and all happy, it’s a win-win! ~—_ The mentalist knew that what he was doing was dangerous because he couldn’t help himself when the other man was near him.

In that case, the prospect of flirting in front of them would make it more exciting.

Maybe he needed to check himself for being this kinky.

Nah, worth it.

_—That’s a great idea, uncle Gen! I’m gonna call him now!_ —Luna said, starting to get ready while looking for her phone, she left it charging at the coffee table in the living room which she sprinted to.

_—Gen, are you perhaps in search of a death wish?_ —Xeno murmured, not wanting to be heard by his daughter, and he would keep trying to kill his friend if not for Luna coming back rapidly, cellphone in hand and already on speaker mode, dialing the number of his mentee.

The pink haired girl brought the star hair pins Gen gifted her for the party, slowly putting them on her head, looking as cute as she could be.

_“Hey Luna, what’s up?”_ —A tired voice said on the other side of the line, sighing and obviously busy with something as a few aborted sounds could be heard.

_—Senku! Are you with Kohaku-san? —_ She skipped, straight to the point, and Senku paused whatever he was doing, now obviously paying her attention.

_“Oh, I’m good, thanks for asking, you’re such a caring friend!”_ —The scientist answered sarcastically, making the girl chuckle. — “ _Yes, the lioness is here, making a mess and breaking stuff…”—_ As he addressed his sister, the latter screamed at him, as per usual _“I’M NOT A LIONESS_ ” followed by a lot of noise before she stormed out to the bathroom.

_—Ah, then, you guys wanna come over to hang out by the pool? Uncle Gen told me you can bring your work here, both of you are so boring… aaaaanyways, the most important thing is that you bring Kohaku-san, got it? —_ Luna was excited at the day ahead, eyes brimming with shine.

_“Kukuku, you want to bang my sister so badly, huh? And here I thought we got something special, you wound me, Luna”_ —Senku was having the time of his life. It’s not that Kohaku was clueless but she was the straight to the point type of person so, if Luna wasn’t honest about what she wanted, the blonde would probably see all her actions as “friendly skin ship” and that’s something he’d have fun watching, 10 million percent. 

Luna laughed, remembering that she used to like Senku. — _Well, I liked you, you know, but you weren’t interested in me and Kohaku-san is my true love, this is how things are meant to be!_ — She exclaimed. Hair flipping and all.

_“Luna…”_ —Senku paused mid-sentence, cackling like a maniac, breathing deeply before continuing. — _“You knew I was gay as FUCK and you choose to ignore it no matter how many times I had to remind you of it, really…”_ —He sighed, finally calming down.

Gen wanted to say he knew how gay the other was, just to prove his point, but he stayed put, trying to look serious.

Xeno arched a brow, still slurping elegantly on his tea, trying to look as normal as possible although he was obviously disturbed. Not only by the way both college students talked crudely to each other but Senku’s casual declaration of his sexuality.

Stanley was surprised but of course, he had complete control on his expressions.

Luna, on the other side, was still laughing.

_—I’m s-sorry, okay!! But now you can be my gay best friend and help me get Kohaku-san’s attention!_ —She amended, excited as ever.

_"Again, not that kind of gay, but you can have the lioness, I’ll take her to you. I’m a great friend, aren’t I? Although I’m cashing back the favor soon, I need man power for a new project and you’re helping…”_ — Senku huffed, amused when an idea popped in _. “Kukuku, well would you look at that, Luna, you’re going to get an Ishigami after all!”_ —He cackled again as the line went dead.

_—YAY! I’m setting the garden!_ —Bubbly and happy, not caring about being in debt with Senku, and even knowing he was gonna work her to the bone, that was okay. Then, Luna looked at Gen. — _Thanks for give me the idea, I’m so excited!_ —After giving a quick hug at her uncle, Luna disappeared through the glass doors, the three of them looking as she cleaned around any mess the place could possibly have.

*------------------------------------------------------*

Two hours passed after that awkward phone call they weren’t supposed to hear. Xeno chose not to comment on it, at least not yet. He wasn’t anyone to judge his mentee’s sexual preferences, he was married to a man, but the thing is, he felt a pang on his pride because, as intelligent and over the top he was, Xeno never noticed Senku’s preferences even though the latter didn’t hide them to begin with.

Speaking of the devil….

_—So, we need you to endorse it, Luna, I’m serious… we can make his life a living hell but you have to do your part, if not, the lioness is going to kill him and you don’t want her going to jail, right? —_ Senku’s teasing voice echoed in the living room, continuing a conversation they were probably having since he got through the door, his sister screaming that she wasn’t a lioness, just like she did in the background of that phone call.

As the three young college students approached the table where they were still sitting around, he stood up, Stanley just glanced and Gen smiled at Kohaku that full of teeth smile, menacing, in case the girl tried to bring up how she found them sucking at each other’s faces in the party.

_—Ah, Senku-chan, Kohaku-chan! elcome- way~—_ He said, legs crossed, exuding poise.

Stanley looked up from his coffee and nodded towards them, sliding a “ _Hey_ ”.

Xeno was the worst of them all, he strode towards Senku and greeted him exaggeratedly. _—Senku, I’m glad you’re here, it’s been a while since we discussed about your work!_ —He was gesturing with his hands a lot, eyes shining and resembling his daughter when excitement took the best of him, which explains how he almost forgot the blonde standing there, blue eyes looking at him confused. _—You must be Kohaku-san, a pleasure, I’m Dr. Xeno, Luna’s father. I know you helped my daughter back at the party and I’m grateful for that, please make yourself at home!_ —Although he wasn’t happy about his baby having a romantic interest, he was relieved at least said interest was someone who would stand up for her.

_—Hah! And I’d do it again, scumbag man need to learn their places! —_ Kohaku said proudly, she didn’t have barriers or fake bravado like most people, she was always genuine and didn’t care to show it off. Stanley whistled, apparently pleased with this while Xeno’s expression debated between surprise and horror.

Luna was looking as the blonde spoke, starry eyed. She had an idea.

As the capable gal she was, the pink haired girl wanted to turn this into a sort of “first date”, since Senku would be staying inside with the other three. Maybe make some crêpes, they had strawberries and every toping you can imagine ah but… she couldn’t cook for shit… what to do?

_—I’m gonna fetch something from the fridge, you can go to the garden without me and I’ll catch up, I really hope you like strawberries, Kohaku-san!_ —Luna told her.

_—Okay, then, I’ll wait there, pardon the intrusion!_ —The blonde opened the glass doors, taking her duffle bag with her and taking in the huge garden, wow. Then she remembered what Senku told her before coming here, and smiled. So, the girl was interested in her, huh.

Kohaku started to take her shorts and big t-shirt so she could be more comfortable in her navy-blue bikini, a very simple design, nothing flashy. 

Luna joined a few minutes later a plate of strawberries and chocolate, stammering visibly at the sight in front of her and wondered slightly if she was going to be able to survive being close to this goddess all the afternoon. Welp, there was no such thing as coming back from this.

_—I-I brought this, honestly, I can’t cook so, uh, I hope you like it ah! And if not, maybe we can order something?_ —Luna offered, nervous and skittish, while the blue-eyed girl looked at her amused, then looking back at the fruits with the hot chocolate side, making an approving sound.

The pink haired girl was in heaven, at least until she had the amazing idea of try to feed the other girl.

Luna dipped one strawberry onto de chocolate and held it right before Kohaku, who was looking at her with a cat-like expression but decided to go along, so Senku was right. Good, Luna was cute as hell and she was having fun so, why not?

Stanley broke the silence with a hum, the interaction of both girls taking the attention of all of them. Xeno was no longer sipping his tea but looking at the pair horrified, he didn’t want his baby to date anyone, why?

_—Xeno-chan, you should stop that, let them be, in fact, change of topic ~_ —Gen interrupted his internal screaming and slammed his hands on the table, making them jump. _—Senku-chan here has an mazing-ay project he’s working on, of course I have first dibs so don’t you dare doing anything funny, alright? ~_ —He sing songed and then, stared at the younger of the four, who got the message loud and clear _“stop Xeno’s pity party”_

At the mention of this so-called project, Dr. Xeno looked up at him and demanded to see it, glaring at Gen’s warning, the latter sticking his tongue out at him.

Senku cleared his throat at the childish display, yeah, talking about science with his mentor was something he could do for hours and hours so he just did that. The dog robot prototype had now a few more added stuff than the last time Gen saw it, and it was frankly amazing.

The head was no longer a mess of cables and connections but had an actual dog shape, blue lights on each eye and a red one on the nose, now it had ears falling at the side and neck. Senku said something about finishing response test and Xeno added a few words Gen didn’t get, meh, he wasn’t interested on the debate at all, so the mentalist did the most logical thing, really.

_—If you press here, the connections are going to start mixing up, I can’t come up with something to separate them enough to make it work and don’t make this dog look like some kind of creature from the underworld…—_ The younger scientist laughed.

_—Ah yes, I’m afraid that you need to separate them but I don’t see why don’t keep it elegant, after all, you always can make it bigger…—_ Dr. Xeno retorted, hands making oh so very posh gestures and a relaxed smile, the one he got overtime science was up for discussion.

_—That makes sense, I don’t know why I didn’t think of that before, probably because I found it impractical but yeah, a bigger vessel should wor---—_ Senku stuttered, cheeks red and breathing borderline agitated.

He turned his head to the side, looking at the cause, smiling like nothing happened, that bastard. _WHAT THE HELL._

The young scientist resumed conversation and typed a text to Gen on his phone, saying he was messaging Byakuya. No one suspected the conversation happening because the mentalist was already browsing on social media as they spoke.

Gen had a hand under the table, skillfully hidden and tracing patterns on Senku’s thigh, occasionally caressing his crotch through the fabric of the sweatpants he was wearing. That was it, until he felt the iced cold stare of his friend across the table. Stan knew after all, huh?

Before he could escape of that table, both scientists stood up suddenly; Senku had his prototype with him and Xeno looked eager.

_—We are taking this to the lab, I hope you don’t mind ~ This way, Dr. Senku! —_ The older scientist motioned, it was so obvious how fond he was with his mentee and honestly, Xeno always acted like a proud parent around him. It was kinda cute how Senku followed him, big smile on his face as they resumed the talking, their voices vanishing slowly as they walked away.

Once both men were out of sight, Stanley took out a cigarette and lighted it, breathing the smoke with so much gusto, like he was waiting this very moment to finally smoking again. Gen chuckled. He knew his best bet was to remain quiet and pretend to browse on social media, maybe fake a call and get the hell out of there but, before he could even take his phone, the silver haired man spoke.

_—Not my business but, aren’t you a little old to be fooling around with Xee’s protege?_ —Stanley said oh so casually, dragging the cigarette way too much, making Gen uncomfortable with the way he stared at him, like a disappointed dad.

Of course, he denied it, duh.

_—I can’t possibly know what are you talking about, Stanley-chan. —_ He replied eyes glued to the phone, like a teenager about to be lectured.

Stanley just laughed, knowing full well the other wasn’t going to spill at first, oh but he knew, he saw some things and Gen couldn’t use his mentalist tricks when facing the truth, at least not with him.

_—Save it, Gen, I saw you touching him under the table and I’m honestly surprised how much of a pervert you can actually be…_ —He chuckled as Gen’s expression changed to a horrified one, phone already forgotten at the table. _— Really dude… in our house, are you fifteen?_ —The mentalist was unattractively gaping at him.

_—Uh, don’t tell Xeno-chan, he’s going to go nuts and you know the face he made when Senku-chan said Luna-chan he was gay, not a great idea… ‘sides it’s just a little fun, nothing serious ~—_ He tried to amend.

_—He’s a lot younger than you, that’s gross in so many motherfucking levels, Gen, thank god you didn’t choose to mess with Luna or so help me, you’d end up dead in no time…._ —Stanley was very calm and cool but the way this dark aura enveloped him every time he spoke about his daughter made Gen rethink his life choices.

— _Stanley-chan, no, she’s my niece why would you think that!? You’re the gross one!_ — He screamed, only to receive a hearty laugh from the other man. 

Silence fell between them as Gen looked offended, but why tho? Oh

_—Gen, did you…—_ Stan sit up straight, eyes shining with mischief. _—You sick fuck, did you bang him already?!_ —He nearly screamed, laughing out loud.

_—SHHHHH STOP! SHUT UP! OKAY, I DID, HAPPY? SHUT UP!! HE’S NOT A CHILD!!_ —He tried to calm down his friend who was having the time of his life making fun of him. It wasn’t like Senku was a teenager or something gross, he was in college!

_—Well, it’s not like I blame you, I would fuck 18 y.o Xeno if I could…_ —Stanley pondered.

_—You’re judging me but you’d do the same, you have morals depending on the situation, right, Dear Stanley-chan? ~—_ Gen replied viciously, feeling attacked.

Stanley just continued laughing. — _But that’s different, we’re married, in love… you on the other hand…—_ He shook his head, humming. _—I’m sure you lured him into your trap, ah well, it’s not like I care about that brat, nothing wrong about casual sex but lying and manipulating someone to have sex wit them, that’s low even for you so I hope that’s not the case, Gen…. —_ He was being serious, nothing more disgusting that people lying to get on other people’s beds.

Well, that was a little mean. Gen would never do something like that, less to Senku-chan of all people, that would be insulting the man’s over the top intelligence not to mention pretty sick. But what the hell he felt for the young scientist? Attraction was his main drive, physically and mentally. The guy’s non-stop rambling was indeed captivating, the way he carried himself, confident and a little cocky but behind closed doors he would leave himself become soft with Gen’s ministrations, pliant and sweet but never losing his defying aura.

Seriously, what he was supposed to get from all that pondering?

Stanley’s voice took him of his trance, thank god.

_—Anyways, I told you is not my problem but keep yourself in check once in a while, this kind of relationship you’re trying to pull off is hella risky and I’m just trying to look after you, we’re like brothers in case you forgot, you asshole…._ —The way Stanley spoke was hard around the edges, rough but with the right dose of fondness that made Gen feel like he was home and safe. God knows what would his life become if not for those two.

Even knowing that the other’s worries were valid and he had to say something about it soon, Gen felt himself spacing out again… was he really trying to pull off a relationship with Ishigami Senku, as Stan said? Nah he was just having fun, this was just sex, yeah.  
  


Well, no, wanting to run his fingers through Senku’s hair without prompting, make him breakfast and force him to feed him and just kiss and cuddle in a couch all day didn’t have any sexual connotation. Hell, they didn’t even had sex that day after all of it. And now, Gen was questioning himself why he felt disappointed for not being able to spend the day with his favorite cocky scientist, almost jealous of Xeno for keeping him in the lab.

_—You don’t get it, I_ \--- _—_ At his attempt to speak, the silver haired man interrupted, cigarette pointing him as a warning.

_—Don’t say anything you’ll regret later, avoid speaking of this matter too much, trust me…—_ He said, leaving _Gen_ pouting like a child, very mature. Stanley smiled that shit eating grin at him, like reading his mood, the bastard.

There was one way to escape this awkward moment, so he changed his expression, pressing his throat with two fingers and smiled maniacally as his best “anime girl” voice shouted in the room.

_—Fine, I’ll be careful… onii-chan! ~ —_ The mentalist exclaimed in the most obnoxious tone he could muster up, almost obscene and Stanley throwed a spoon at his head. Good ol’ best friend banter, minus the spoon.

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Several hours and experiments later, Senku and Xeno finally got out of the lab. They looked happy and content which left Stanley and Gen snickering, such is the way of dorkiness.

Luna and Kohaku spent the whole afternoon gossiping and aggressively flirting with each other and, at the end of it, Luna asked her parents to let the blonde stay so they could have a sleepover and do make up and watch cheesy movies, and she asked so nicely they couldn’t refuse.

Which left Senku and Gen to go home together, well, he offered to take the young scientist back to his dorm and that was it, although he felt a little embarrassed at how Stanley openly stared at both of them, he knew too much. Ugh.

The ride home was a very quiet one, Senku looked drained as he dedicated the whole afternoon to pull off the robot with Xeno. Still, they way street lights caressed the side of his face made Gen forget he was supposed to tell him they were almost at his dorm.

He wanted to spend more time with him. It wasn’t gross, they were both adults and Senku wasn’t a kid, he was one hell of a smart man, diligent and responsible, hardworking and serious, damn he didn’t act like his age at all and proof of that was they way he stood up when hanging out with Luna. Seeing them both together looked like a brother and a very much younger sister. So, he shook Stanley’s unfortunate phrasing and stopped the engine. 

_—Thanks for bringing me back, Mentalist._ —Senku said, smiling tiredly and exiting the car while carrying the big box where his robot was; slowly making his way to the dorm. At least tonight Chrome wasn’t there to annoy him with questions. Man, he was so tired.

_—See ya, Senku-chan ~—_ The mentalist replied, forgetting to kiss him goodnight as he planned to do so, still wallowing in his internal crisis. Why was he so weak to Stanley’s teasing?

Once Senku closed his dorm’s door, Gen was starting the engine again.

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Today felt really strange, he remembered being happy about the prospect of seeing Gen at Luna’s place but, he got too carried away with the damn project and ended up wasting his chance.

That’s why, phone in hand, Senku found himself sitting comfortably on his pajamas, fidgeting with the call button. He wanted to see him, hell, he thought they were going to at least kiss a little before parting… ah was he misreading the whole situation?

So distracted in his internal debate that he didn’t notice his thumb hovering over and making the call by mistake, which he cut immediately. That came out so wrong. Maybe Gen was going to ignore him and think it was a mistake, yeah, that would be it.

But he was wrong, at the other side of the line, the businessman stopped his car, shaken by the call…. He wanted to think Senku-chan’s phone went crazy for he never contacted him first.

He sighed, calling back and hoping for the best. Maybe he could use this chance to talk to him a little.

_“Mentalist”_ —Senku’s rough voice resounded on his head, and Gen released a tension he didn’t know he was building.

_—It’s been so long, am I right? ~—_ He purred, rejoicing in the other’s laugh. _—Today has been so hectic, we didn’t have a chance to even look at each other, I missed my dear Senku-chan ~—_ Gen used his teasing voice for this, half joking, half saying the truth, he did want to stop himself from thinking back on his conversation with Stan.

_“Yeah, I was thinking the same, maybe that’s why my thumb slipped and I ended up calling you, sorry for that…”_ —Senku spoke rapidly, rustling could be heard on his end of the line. — _“Well, now that it’s settled, you can keep driving home since I obviously interrupted you”._ —He said, about to hang up when Gen stopped him.

_—Ah, no! You don’t get to leave me like this, you said you were thinking the same, right? Uh… does Senku-chan, by any chance, want me to come over?_ —Gen was pretty insecure, something so rare of him, but his voice never faltered and he was really sure it couldn’t be noticed.

Senku was left speechless, he wanted to see him so badly. In hopes to sound casual, he tried to be nonchalant about it.

_“If you want, I’m on my own since Chrome is at Ruri’s tonight, ah but if it’s too much forget I said anything”_ —Nailed it. And he could hear Gen’s smile, the bastard.

_—Since Senku-chan does really want me there, who am I to deny such request? ~ Be there in five ~—_ He hung up, excited.

The way back to Senku’s dorm was too quick, he even spotted a place to park almost instantly, laughing at the contrast of his Maserati with your average college car.

He walked up to the door and knocked three times, feeling already lighter as Senku opened up, letting him in. For some reason, both of them were acting a little awkward around each other but that was okay given the day, the ambiance and the way they said goodbye without even looking back.

They were silent but it was a very comfortable silence, like a natural thing. And Gen could feel himself at home, looking around the tiny college room, sight stopping at Senku’s side of it and he chuckled. There was this Doraemon poster in one of the walls, a few family pictures on the desk beside the computer, a few bottles labeled with stuff he couldn’t pronounce. The place screamed Senku.

That’s why he left his defenses down, Gen thought for a moment that it was okay feeling this way and let himself be. He wanted comfort and that was fine. Maybe that’s why he took the leap and went straight to the single bed.

_—Senku-chan, I need a recharging hug, c’mere ~—_ Gen made himself at home, sitting with the other man in the bed and one-side hugging him. _—So cold, so ean-may ~—_ He whined and joked, desperate to regain their usual banter.

_—Hmm, you’re whiny…—_ Senku commented, opening up his arms, welcoming the warmth he craved all day, that damn mentalist. He used that as an excuse to cuddle up to him, maneuvering them so he could hug him more properly, pressing enough to earn a sigh from the other. It felt so good.

Gen was surprised but in a good way, Senku was embracing him tightly and he couldn’t ask for more, except maybe a kiss, so he took the scientist’s face with both hands and pecked him soundly on the lips, over and over until they were kissing more intensely, bodies wanting to be close on instinct. 

Senku was the one to break it first, voice agitated but firm, and asked a question that left Gen wondering if he was doing a good job hiding his true colors again.

_—You’re acting weird, Mentalist, are you okay?_ —Senku was looking at him seriously, arms never leaving the comfort of Gen’s waist.

The mentalist chuckled; he was busted. Ah, maybe he could play a little and make him forget about it.

_—Feeling a little down, age crisis and oh, my poor little back! —_ Gen half joked, while he was actually feeling a little down it had nothing to do with his age but the turmoil of emotions he couldn’t silence, and Senku was the cause but also the solution.

_—You’re not being totally honest but that’s okay…. —_ The scientist murmured, lips connecting once more with the mentalist’s, kissing him insistently just for a while, lips warm and pliant melting against each other, tasting the other man with the patience of a saint and loving the feeling of making Gen this relaxed.

Of course, air demanded them to separate. Gen still looked really down on spirits, maybe he should let him go home or… he could help him to cheer up.

The young scientist gestured for them to properly lay on bed, making a face when the mentalist pointed out how cute he was for suggesting it but complying anyways, getting himself comfortable by finally cuddling with Senku, giving him a few pecks on his lips, cheeks and nose, which the latter appreciated by humming through it. 

_—Senku-chan is really affectionate tonight, lucky me ~—_ The businessman purred albeit trying hard to sound like usual, kissing the tip of his nose again probably to distract him.

Senku wanted nothing more than wipe that fake smile on his face, so he swallowed hard and prayed to not stumble over his words as he said this.

_—I can tell you’re still lying to me, kukuku…. You’re losing your touch, Mentalist…—_ Even in the banter, he found himself blushing for what he was about to say. — _Maybe I can help you with it, w-would you let me help you feel better, Gen?_ —Inexperienced hands traveled to Gen’s lower half, stopping mid-way on his hips. He was unsure of how he wanted to do it or if the other would let him.

_—Senku-chan I…._ — Gen wanted to finish his phrasing but the undenied urge to kiss the younger man for being so sweet took him down.

At first began like all their kisses, soft and tender. Lips tasting each other, tongues adding themselves to it gradually and almost battling for dominance. Gen always came out victorious on that challenge, kissing him harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need he’s never known before, making the other man cling to him as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. They were happy on their bubble.

Senku’s hands resumed their little exploration after that, settling on his crotch as the mentalist moaned, swallowing every sound as he was being touched through the fabric of his pajamas too, and it felt so good even with their limbs tangled, he didn’t want his mentalist to ever stop touching him.

He felt brave and daring, he wanted Gen feel, look and sound as he felt, looked and sounded since they met. He wanted to give this superficial man the pleasure he was given too. Determination made him break the kiss, wet sound of it and the expression on the businessman sending delicious heat to his lower half. 

_—Mentalist, let me…—_ Senku didn’t finish his sentence, too embarrassed to even put his desires to actual words, but as his hands hovered over the businessman’s belt and his lips got attached to the slender and beautiful neck, he wanted to breathe him, lick him, eat him, drink him. 

_—Hmm, I wanna let Senku-chan take care of me ~_ —Gen sighed dreamily. — _But first, let’s get comfy, okay?_ —That was his only warning before standing up slowly, starting to remove his dress shirt first, opening the buttons one by one and sliding the item off him with elegance, letting it drop to the ground. His fingers undid the belt and the zip of his slacks swiftly, taking them down and leaving his body almost naked, except for his underwear.

Senku was watching in awe as the beauty in front of him peeled his clothing away, lengthy and satisfying as he could ever be. The scientist felt his mouth water as the mentalist settled comfortable in his own bed, head resting gently on the pillow, long legs barely open. But the thing that made him go crazy was the adorable pout the older man was sporting, a capricious expression adorning his perfect features.

He felt nervous all over again. Okay, he could do it!

_—Senku-chan, you too!_ —Exclaimed the cute almost naked guy.

_—Yeah yeah, give me a sec, Mentalist_. —And with that he got rid of his pajamas nothing like the other guy, just a few pulls here and there and he was standing up on his boxers, so practical.

— _C’mere Senkie, don’t be nervous ~—_ Gen was making cute grabby hands and Senku couldn’t help it. He dived in quickly, positioning himself on top of the other man and taking his soft lips in a hungry open-mouthed kiss, so passionate they separated a few seconds after in need of air.

— _I’m not nervous, just… I’ve never done this before but… I want to…—_ Senku commented, still out of breath but getting his hands lower, wanting to take the only article of clothing that man still had, expressing once more his desire of making Gen feel good. The mentalist was almost blushing at the sweetness of the situation and decided to help him.

_—I’ll guide you, just take the rest of it if you want…—_ Gen gasped as the scientist slid off slowly his boxers, caressing every inch of skin as he took them off completely, admiring the deeply erotic view of Asagiri Gen, captivating him once more.

Senku didn’t wanted to say anything because his traitorous voice was already failing him so he did what he deemed the most logical thing and started to kiss his partner’s neck, carefully nibbling on it, knowing better than leave any visible mark near the jaw. He continued like that, alternating between butterfly kisses and long, fierce and affectionate licks on his earlobe, occasionally hearing the surprised noises Gen would make in response to certain places he pressed his lips enough.

But soon enough he felt the imperious need of touching a little lower, which he neglected from the beginning. Gen of course knew that so he guided Senku’s hand to his cock, already dripping and wanting.

Senku gasped, teeth grazing Gen’s clavicle as his hand rubbed him up and down experimentally, quite unsure of how to proceed; He masturbated of course but his technique was probably lame compared to the other man’s needs. He would try his best though, diligently, one step at a time and trying everything he knew.

_—S-Senku-chan, please…—_ The mentalist whined, already wanting more than a few touches, he was really stressed and impatient.

_—Okay, okay… just, don’t mock me if you don’t like it, Mentalist, you’ve been warned!_ —In fact, he did warn Gen about his lack of experience on the field but the scientist couldn’t help to feel self-conscious about it.

The younger man lowered his body so his face would be leveled with his mentalist’s manhood, and breathed deeply, concluding he wasn’t going to be able to take ALL THAT on his mouth, impossible… it was like, 8 inches, nope. Still, he adventured a tentative lick at the tip, making its owner shudder. It tasted delicious and the scientist wanted more.

Alright, no more doubting, this was it.

Senku took Gen’s cock in his hand again, guiding it to his own mouth and swallowing hard before starting to suck at the tip that was already dripping, burying it in his warm, wet, slippery mouth. That elated a quiet moan from the other man. He wasn’t even doing anything but apparently, Gen loved the view he was getting. This encouraged the blonde to keep going. Senku took him deeper into his mouth, as deep as he could without choking, using his saliva to slide more effectively through it and trying to use his tongue too, excited to hear more of Gen’s pleasure induce sounds.

Gen thought Senku’s mouth was so hot. So perfect, wet velvet softness surrounding what he could of his erection so sweetly, so wonderfully, so clumsily boyish.

And the scientist wanted more, he wanted everything, every moan, every sound, every touch he could take from Gen. And such was his determination that he covered with his hands what his mouth couldn’t reach, lips idly slurping without a care in the world, hands slippery with fluids and jerking him off at the same time, tongue swirling every time he got to the tip again, making Gen’s cock his personal lollipop.

Senku was slowing his movements, breathing heavily through his nose and taking the cock out of his mouth for a moment, tonguing the tip languidly, both hands still working the shaft, shy and almost reverential, pressing enough to make the man shiver.

At the feel of the other man’s tongue along the slit of his cock, the mentalist’s eyes rolled up in his head. Fuck, that felt so good.

It was messy, inexperienced and clumsy but the bicolor haired man felt oh so good, he was literally in heaven. That’s why Gen couldn’t help himself and carded his fingers through that gravity defying hair, bringing himself closer to his lips and looking at those red eyes full of lust.

At this action, Senku released Gen’s cock from his mouth, letting himself be guided to the businessman’s mouth, a string of saliva still connecting him to the shaft.

Gen kissed him hungrily without a second warning and it was nothing brief nor chaste, it was primal, wild, almost authoritative, with fierce passion.

Senku was beyond reason, he didn’t even stimulate himself and felt already at the peak. If sucking him off for a while made him this weak, he didn’t want to think about what would do to him, to make Gen orgasm.

It was that train of thought what made Senku push him off, breaking the kiss, heavy breathing steading itself little by little.

_—Just lay d-down and let m-me finish y-you, damn it!_ —The scientist was losing his cool, he wanted to taste him so he pushed Gen to lay on bed again, fierce and affectionate, going straight back to his cock.

This time he took it until his throat stopped him. Obviously not able to take him whole, hands back to jerking what he couldn’t reach and it wasn’t perfect, his jaw was killing him before and now too but, Gen’s moans and deep groans were worth it, every caress on his hair and the way the other man guided him to suck harder. The mentalist was being possessive and he knew that, it showed.

_—Senku-chan I’m c-close…. Ah… ah! F-fuck… m-move…_ —He felt so putty and over the clouds, gently massaging the boy’s scalp trying to coax him to move, so he could release; but as the latter shook his head, he started slurping more aggressively while his hands gave long and ardent strokes to the shaft. Gen could feel the scientist’s high-pitched moaning vibrating on his cock, letting himself surrender to the feeling as he spilled salty and warm waves of cum inside Senku’s mouth, moaning out his name over and over, fingers almost scratching the blonde’s head.

Although not really pleased with the taste, Senku tried to swallow it all but coughing lightly, just small droplets on the corner of his mouth escaped him but that wasn’t a problem since Gen, still lost in deep pleasure, shook himself off the post orgasm and started kissing and licking his mouth thoroughly tasting himself on the other’s lips and tongue, a hand making its way to Senku’s forgotten crotch, still covered in the underwear.

The mentalist slipped his deft fingers inside the piece of fabric, straight up jerking his sweet scientist at a steady pace although, he didn’t last even a minute before spilling white strikes violently in the businessman’s hand. The scientist came just with a few strokes… he was really fucked.

Sensing Senku couldn’t properly move for he was so relaxed and tired, Gen smiled.

_—Senku-chan, I know you’re sleepy but we need to clean up ~—_ He said, voice trying to sound like usual but lacking the teasing demeanor he always used, just a friendly almost cute undertone.

_—Mmm, ‘kay, lemme just... —_ The college student made a face at the mess on his underwear but he took it away lazily while standing up, motioning the other to follow him. _—Well? You’re not gonna clean up by sitting there you know, Mentalist?_ —He drawled, trying for a smirk as the other man followed him into the impossibly small bathroom.

After a few snarky remarks, Gen whining about how cruel was for him not to be able to bath but shower, plus Senku cackling unattractively at this, both men went back to the bed, sitting on it just in their underwear, ah well, Gen was using Senku’s borrowed boxers. Silence again.

_—Hey, Mentalist, you’re staying or…?_ —Senku asked awkwardly, not really voicing his desire but putting it there as he trusted Gen to pick up on it, he was too drained for this shit.

The latter perked up, smile now reaching his eyes at the sweetness of the situation. He wondered if sleeping in that tiny bed would be bad for his back although, seeing the handsome scientist, hair down making him impossibly cute and a barely-there smile made the decision easier for him.

_—I want to stay, oh, and I call big spoon!_ —Gen chirped happily, moving slowly to accommodate himself and patting the side to invite his dear Senku-chan to do the same… which the latter did without any complains.

For now, they basked in the blissful moment they were having, curled up in each other shamelessly, tension was no longer a problem and being like this felt so natural it was actually scary.

Gen was the first to break the silence.

_—I liked it; you know?_ —He just simply said, earning a chuckle from his little spoon as he kissed his nape.

_—Kukuku, I believe you, but there’s always room for improvement, Mentalist…—_ Senku replied, eyes closed but voice defiant, he knew he could get better and sometime he’d give Gen a run for his money for sure.

For now, though, he was content with this very moment. Cuddling, feeling the warm body envelop him from behind like a very clingy octopus, hearing the annoying voice of his mentalist lulling him to sleep.

They can think about their feelings and freak out internally some other time.


	9. You Drive Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...All the alarms in his head were warning him about the situation, possible negative outcomes flooding his thoughts, he just wanted to stop his mind engines and get a rest from it, so, Gen thought his best option was to simply let go and just concentrating in the guy sleeping next to him as he wanted it since waking up..." 
> 
> As my beta would put it, 1ST SEASON'S END! lol 
> 
> BETA: My naughty ENTP baby @meifuko
> 
> Ps. English is NOT my first language, i apologize for any dumb mistake :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all i think this one and Senku's first time chapters are my favourite because they were challenging to write and i literally cried while doing it because lets face it, the whole creative process sucks so bad! Anyways i hope you enjoy it ♥ Good and delicious things are about to happen, stay tunned ~
> 
> ps. Horny jail applications are happily taken at my twitter account @babymephista

Asagiri Gen was a very light sleeper when he wasn’t at home, proof of that was the way he just woke up by an outside noise of a car engine, probably a student, ah it was that early.  
He stirred although not too much, this bed was so, so small to fit two grown men.

Last nights events were still present in Gen’s mind, from his talk with Stanley to the very moment Senku fell asleep in his arms; He looked at the scientist still cuddled little spoon style with him, ah, he was really gorgeous with his hair tied down, relaxed and sated expression adorning his sleeping face.

Gen wasn’t new to the whole “I have a crush” ordeal, being a master in psychology -literally- he figured out his attraction to the young scientist was far from the initial desire to bed him and that was pretty obvious for him, a guy that never sleeps twice with a conquer or gets bored easily… and look at him now, cuddling the gorgeous snarky bastard who made the mentalist relapse over and over again. A wise person would get the hell out of there before catching anymore feelings but, he wasn’t very wise to begin with. Just an evil mentalist, a sharp businessman.

**—** _Look at you, sleeping so peacefully unaware of what you’re doing to me… tsk. —_

He poked at Senku’s cheek, laughing quietly at the way the college student just murmured then went back to sleep.

He was so cute and endearing, ugh, he didn’t want to think anymore.

All the alarms in his head were warning him about the situation, possible negative outcomes flooding his thoughts, he just wanted to stop his mind engines and get a rest from it, so, Gen thought his best option was to simply let go and just concentrating in the guy sleeping next to him as he wanted it since waking up.

His lips were quick to latch themselves on Senku’s nape, nipping, kissing and occasionally biting the fair skin there, a place he didn’t have the time to mark before because, well, they didn’t do it in this kind of position and it was always Gen caging the younger man. How could he forget to bite him whole? Well, he was going to change that.

The guy in question didn’t even acknowledged him, like at all, he was still happily lost in dreamland.

Gen breathed, tongue lapping up sensually at every inch of skin in front of him, trying to get a reaction and slowly caressing what his free hand could reach because the left one was being currently used as a pillow by his favorite scientist. Cute.

The mentalist massaged Senku’s bare upper body idly, not really squishing or making any pressure too much obvious… just there, at least until the tightness of his underwear started straining his already half hard erection, which he was already rubbing again the other man’s clothed backside. Seriously, is he even going to wake up?

— _Hmm…_ — The blond finally showed some signs of being alive, if the way he was squirming had anything to go by, still, he didn’t open his eyes.

— _Senku-chan, mor-ning ~_ — The older man said, hand now traveling up his stomach, pressing against one of his nipples, purposefully kneading the flesh without using his fingers, practically groping it.

The scientist moaned low on his throat, just a faint sound but Gen knew he was very much awake, enjoying the attention and that was all Gen needed to keep going. The hand that was stuck beneath Senku’s head now was maneuvering the latter’s head to give more space to the mentalist’s ministrations and he took this chance to softly bite between the neck and shoulder, that earned an actual moan.

Gen was pleased and content with this lazy morning sexy time, but he wanted more…. to take him now and make this guy pay for being cute and endearing, for making Gen like him so, so much. So, he did what he deemed correct and cupped the scientist’s front without a warning, sighing at the feeling of his hard cock through the fabric. The bastard was rejoicing in his touches too.

_—Someone’s awake now too, right, Senkie? ~_ — He whispered, fingers pressing the tip through the piece of clothing, making the other man gasp, an aborted movement sending his ass backwards to the mentalist’s own erection. It was too much and not enough at the same time.

He was keen on stimulating him to his breaking point and, to be able to achieve that, he needed both of their remaining clothes out and far away from the bed so, he pushed his cute scientist to free his own arms, chuckling at how even now, the man had his eyes fully closed, just opening them up a little to squint at Gen, sleepy smile making its way to his lips.

_—Morning, mentalist…—_ Senku yawned and he looked so beautiful just laying there it took every ounce of Gen’s self-control not to take him right there and break him, so he just smiled back with his hands already tugging at the blonde’s underwear to get rid of it.

The scientist was very soft and pliant, lifting his hips to make the removing easier and just laying there, ruby eyes drinking at the sight in front of him, a very sexy half naked mentalist taking down his own boxers slowly, making a show of it sliding through those legs and getting back to the bed, caging him to it. That’s a sight Senku wouldn’t mind waking up more often.

Gen didn’t say a thing, instead, he just let himself fall lightly on the other, parting his legs to fit comfortably between them, full skin to skin contact on oversensitive bodies making both men sigh out loud.

The scientist let out a surprised moan when the other man started rubbed their shafts together without a warning, a hand smearing pre-cum on them while his hips moved to a slow pace. Senku locked his arms on Gen’s neck immediately, pushing him down to meet his lips in a heated kiss.

Gen could see how much he improved, from the way those lips glided smoothly with his to the tongue now asking for entrance. He smiled on the kiss, hips thrusting, growling oh so pleased with this turn of events and for a moment, he thought that this was nothing like the shy first kisses they’ve shared weeks ago. Senku was confident when he started attacking the mentalist’s mouth, he attributed to his still sleepy state and the number of times he did that and honestly, he just wanted to kiss Gen silly just like the latter did to him.

Senku licked slowly, tongue gliding Gen’s mouth roof, his teeth and his own tongue, suctioning its tip hungrily from time to time, making the businessman to pick up his pace down there, hand smoothly masturbating both of them fast, wet noises adding to it; That made the scientist crazy, tiny sounds and whimpers now escaping his lips between kisses.

Gen saw this as an opportunity to tempt him more, breaking the kiss to travel further down while nosing his jaw, plating sweet little bites all over in its way to the neck juncture, licking it languidly and biting, hard. Senku yelped, hips moving upwards. The mentalist laughed at his desperation, proud swelling his chest at the sight that was for him only.

_—You look like you’re enjoying it, Senkie but… what do you really want?_ — He asked, voice husky and dripping with lust, low demeanor making him sound like every bit of the dominating man he was. A free hand made its way to the blond and green locks, caressing them. _—Want me to make you cum like this?_ —The hand still touching their cocks gave a firm but slow stroke, making him squirm. _—Or perhaps, do you want something inside you… —_ Gen tilted his head, taking his mouth to the other man’s earlobe, kissing it and biting softly. _—I need you to tell me… after all…—_ He chuckled darkly and whispered, voice stern and commanding.

**_—Good boys use their words ~—_ **

Ah for fuck’s sake.

Senku shivered and trembled, a high-pitched moan making its way out his throat. He was agitated, turned on beyond measure at these five words, oh boy, was he always this kinky? Man, he wanted to hear Gen speak like that again.

While he was having a horny breakdown, the other man was having a great time, seeing his scientist reactions and thinking how much of a success this was, a little naughty resource he was going to save for future times. Oh, how he yearned to boss around this beautiful guy and watch him get off on it.

One small step at a time, Asagiri Gen.

_—G-Gen…._ — Senku’s breaking voice whispered, taking the mentalist out of his thoughts.

— _Tell me, there’s something you want? Your mentalist can give you anything… all you have to do is ask, baby ~_ — He was having so much fun letting all his possessiveness lay bare, showing how much of a dominant person he was, how much he wanted his Dear Senku-chan to speak his mind and fuck him senseless until the next day. Gen was getting really worked up by that prospect.

Senku was at a loss of words, debating between stay quiet and ask Gen for sweet release. He was impossibly horny and beyond any trace of shame at this point but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still shy about this whole thing.

_—Come on, I won’t know until you say it… here I’ll help you voice it ~—_ The businessman caressed his nipples, fingers pinching them softly. _—Does my Senku-chan want me to fuck him? ~—_ He said, popping the K as he spoke, the little buds now turning a beautiful shade of red at his ministrations, its owner panting desperately, legs trembling in pleasure. _—Say it and I’ll give it to you…_ —He breathed, head going down to lick the drool pooling in the corner of those trembling lips, blue eyes coercing obedience. The scientist then whimpered, eyes rolling back.

Senku was so lost on him, reason no longer a part of his mind so he decided to throw all caution to the wind, he actually didn’t see the benefit of playing hard to get when it was painfully obvious how much he craved this man’s attention, knowing he was gonna get it by doing something as mundane as asking for it.

The scientist scratched the mentalist’s back faintly, he felt weak but never stopped looking at him directly. _—G-Gen… ah, f-fuck me… p-please… I wanna feel y-you…—_ He whined, honest-to-god whined, but it made the trick, Gen was looking at him like a predator and it was such a dark and imposing look he couldn’t even muster anything else but a moan. This man was the absolute best thing ever, he was fucked.

Gen grinned, darkly, a hand caressing Senku’s face tenderly.

_—That’s such a good boy, tell you what baby, you’re gonna get a reward, okay? ~—_ Gen said, voice soft and saccharine sweet, fingers drawing a path down, barely paying attention to his torso, going straight to the scientist’s impossibly hard cock, making the latter twitch violently just by putting a finger on it.

The mentalist thought he was decided to break him, not slowly but steady and methodically, moving the digit up and down the shaft, getting drunk on Senku’s moans and aborted movements, his eyes full of pleading lust and desperation, he even voiced his desires without a trace of shame. The scientist was so good for him.

Gen started to go further with his touch, finger going down to touch the other man’s perineum just to go back to the tip of his cock to smear the pre-cum all over it, producing sounds and expressions the businessman wished he could record. 

Once the young scientist was drooling all over his chin, panting audibly and with his eyes rolled back, he kissed him briefly, claiming his attention.

He wanted to taste him, thoughtfully.

_—Since Senku-chan wants me to fuck him, a good prep is a must!_ —Gen paused, ceasing all movement and rejoicing in the capricious whine the other man released.

Senku on the other hand, was annoyed. He stated clearly what he wanted and that damned mentalist kept teasing him, well, he needed some prep. His fogged mind supplied the half empty bottle at the back of his nightstand drawer, making quick work of it with one hand and maneuvering to take it out and close the damn thing before the mentalist could ask for lubrication. He wanted to shut him up.

Unfortunately, his actions amused Gen. A lot.

_—My my, this bottle is half used, Senku-chan what a pervert little scientist you are…—_ He said, caging the man to his bed, eyes predatory and a sardonic smile to complete it. Senku thought he never looked more appealing. — _Do you touch yourself often at the thought of my cock ramming into you? ~_ —Gen licked his lips and lowered his voice to growl, deep and rich. _—Fuck, turn over baby, I promise I’ll be through…_ —He amended, self-control wavering just a bit, he needed to cool down or else he would break the younger man.

Senku was shivering, Gen’s commanding tone making the trick and he thought he had enough of that tiny voice in his head telling him to pull away. He wanted this. He enjoyed this and he was going to get the most of it.

With a nod because he clearly didn’t trust his voice, the young scientist turned around, basically presenting his ass to the businessman who was thrilled at the sight, if the groan he made had anything to go by.

Senku waited, and waited and…. Waited but nothing happened. Not a sound of a bottlecap opening, or rustling produced by the sheets just, nothing. And he was about to turn his head around to ask if something was wrong until he felt two big hands separating his asscheeks, followed by a slow, wet and warm slide of a tongue all over it.

_—Fuuuuuuuuck...—_ He nearly screamed, surprised about the feeling, so teasingly slow and sloppy, the way Gen’s tongue lapped up his hole like it was candy, the threat of entering him always there… he wanted it so badly. Senku was fucked by him and played with his ass a lot after that but never experienced something like rimming. Seemed like Asagiri Gen had always the upper hand in these activities and it was painfully clear that Senku would never be capable of doing anything to surprise him.

Gen was having a hard time keeping control over his more primal needs. He wanted to destroy his Dear Senku-chan, make him scream and beg and cum on his cock only, possess him and never let him go, but he just couldn’t, not when said guy was so soft and cute. He wanted to pamper him as well, so he stopped his attack and gently lapped at his hole, licked all around the outside of his ring, then flicked the center once, twice, thrice before driving his tongue as deep as he could without using fingers while his victim cried out for mercy, a single tear rolling down the soft skin of his cheek and mixing with the saliva pooled at the end of his chin.

The scientist was at a loss of words, his brain failing him to do anything else but writhe and moan his mentalist’s name as the latter ate him out like his ass was something on a five-star restaurant menu for the next minutes.

He was feeling in cloud nine, releasing loud moans without a care in the world while enjoying the attention the other man was giving him and oh, how he wished to be fucked in this instant so, he voiced something about it.

_—G-Gen please ah! Hurry… ah--—_ Senku couldn’t take it anymore, he let his tongue fall of his mouth gently at one particular movement of his mentalist’s tongue inside him, it felt so fucking good.

Gen was being very through, licking and nipping, tongue fucking Senku’s pretty hole and humming approvingly as the soft ring tightened around him. He needed to get on with the preparation before running out of patience so the businessman uncapped the forgotten lube bottle and squeezed a generous amount of the liquid on his right hand’s fingers and prodded the entrance but not making any move to stick them in it.

Senku moved his ass impatiently, getting worked up as seconds passed without any stimulation. Why was Gen not doing anything….? _OUCH!_

_—Senkie, if you’re not paying attention, I can’t give you what you want ~—_

The bastard slapped his left cheek soundly, kneading the flesh after the contact, repeating it two more times before stopping and shoving two fingers at once, first knuckle making it’s way easily after all the previous playing but that didn’t mean he was going to top eating him out, nope, he kept his tongue stimulating outside while finger fucking Senku, squelching noises filling the air alongside high pitched moaning, panting, whimpering and whining coming from the cute albeit wrecked young man.

_—AH! A-AH… MENTALIST… STOP F-FUCKING AROUND!_ — Senku really was losing it if he thought he was in charge, huh.

_—As you wish, don’t say I didn’t warn you ~—_ Then, without a single warning save for his last phrasing, Gen carefully stuck a third finger to the knuckle too, slowly scissoring the others that were there for the longest time, stretching him up patiently but making intense contact with the prostate from time to time, pressing the little nub and using that fact as a warning while laughing, evil and sexy. He was going to left him so, so wrecked and Senku couldn’t care less.

After a few moments more of stretching and tongue fucking his man’s asshole, the mentalist hummed approvingly at the way his three fingers fitted perfectly inside, he didn’t need anything else because, in this position, Senku wouldn’t feel the initial pain that much, if anything, the pleasure will take away any possible discomfort. Gen was through with preparation just because he wanted to take him rough and deep, teach him a lesson for driving him crazy without any effort. The nerve of this cocky brat.

Meanwhile, Senku was blissfully unaware of the raging storm happening in Asagiri Gen’s mind and the consequences that would bring to him. Not like he could think with three fingers deep inside his ass….

He was brought back to reality as his insides were empty again, the older man patting his thigh to help him get on his hands and knees. — _Senku-chan, you can hold onto the wall in case you get tired, now take a deep breath…._ —The guy in question just nodded, not really trusting his voice.

The scientist was beyond everything, just waiting for the impact and hoping for the best… he was so, so, sooo horny anything would do at this point.

Seeing his patience was cutting short, Gen searched for his pants on the floor, forgotten since last night and patted them until he found what he was looking for: a condom. As much as he wanted to cum inside his little scientist, he didn’t want to ruin his stomach and make a mess so, it was with great necessity that he rolled down the magnum sized latex down his shaft, sensitive now at every touch and slicked it up generously, groaning deeply; Then he started sliding it through Senku’s asscheeks, relishing in the feeling of it before stopping at the pink abused hole. 

The initial burn of Gen’s cockhead past the rim was tolerable this time, nothing like his first time when he had a hard time adjusting to that 8-inch monster so much it felt like the thing was breaking him apart at every push. Now, it was smooth and hot, the previous prep working its wonders.

Senku was lost as he moaned out cutely, the feeling of Gen penetrating him torturously slow, sensing every inch until it reached his very core. Fuck, that felt ten billion percent awesome.

Gen on the other side was praying for his self-control to not abandon him and start fucking the other man senselessly hard against the wall, not now. The young scientist looked so good and so wrecked already it was a real struggle not to give in. He wanted to savor it.

Now adjusted deep inside him pulsing and waiting for some kind of friction, Gen wanted nothing more than overstimulate this man so he did so. A hand made its way forward to pinch one of his nipples, hard. The other hitting softly the tip of Senku’s overly swelled cock.

_—Ngh… G-Gen… stop! Ah! Just… get on with it… p-please... —_ Senku nearly begged, body convulsing as the mentalist stimulated him, hips desperately moving on their own, trying to get some more of that incredible pleasure only his mentalist was capable of giving him. He was a slave of his own needs now.

Gen was thrilled at this new side of Senku he was getting to see. A needy, cute little good boy, fucking himself on his big cock as he was tired of waiting. Ah, he really wanted to go slowly, oh but we not always get what we want.

He thrusted, HARD, and the younger man nearly screamed, clenching tight on him. _—My baby boy is really needy this morning, yeah? Fucking look at you…—_ Gen gave another thrust as he spoke reverently _—So pretty for me ~—_ Gen thrusted again, Senku moaning languidly, unable to form a coherent thought.

The businessman slapped a hand on Senku’s ass from time to time, hands and fingers gripping the flesh they could, as he shoved his cock inside the man violently over and over, earning sweet whimpers and screams of pure pleasure, asking him, no, DEMANDING HIM to be more intense.

_—M-Mentalist Ah--AH fuck me, harder GODDAMNIT!_ _—_

And Gen happily obliged, mind now ascending to the heavens, grateful for whatever he did in past life to deserve this very moment.

Senku was beyond reason, only existing for this moment as he matched Gen’s brutal pace with his own hips moving against him, wanting to take all of his mentalist’s cock, like a greedy bitch. Damn he never thought he would be this lewd.

Gen knew he was breaking him but he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. The only thing his brain supplied was to fuck him even more, comply to the angelic voice asking the older man to plunge him harder as he wanted to make him loose his head completely just like Senku did with him.

To achieve his goal, the bicolor haired man detached his hands from the scientist’s hips and took them slowly to the front, where he latched one to Senku’s forgotten and now very swollen cock, smearing the precum gathered at the tip to jerk him off harshly, the scientist's boyish face contorted in pain and ecstasy as he actually screamed his heart out, and that was it.

Ishigami Senku was going to die from overstimulation, brain no longer functioning, only existing for this moment.

Both men were beyond reason, Senku’s high-pitched screaming babbling and Gen’s animalistic groaning, the violent slapping of their bodies rutting against each other insistently were filling the room, those four walls not being able to contain such passionate activities any longer. They could be heard thought the whole dorm complex by now.

\-------

That’s how Chrome found himself red faced and sweating profusely at his shared room’s door. Hands trembling because he couldn’t open it now, not when his roommate and childhood friend Senku, ISHIGAMI SENKU was apparently having a savage time with another man, if the groans accompanying his friend’s high-pitched sounds had anything to go by.

He definitely needed to get out of there, quickly. _Oh man, that’s sooo bad, how was he gonna be able to look at him in the face again?!_

Maybe just go make some time at the café, then go to class and avoid thinking of it too much but… now he thought about it, how much he didn’t know about his friend, right? As far as Chrome knew, Senku wasn’t interested in romance, love… let alone sex and that kind of hard sex he just heard! In fact, he pegged the guy as Ace because let’s get real, he knew the scientist was gay but never saw any partners or conquers, the guy making a disgusted face every time someone tried to get in with him… so, yeah, Chrome was confused but he was going to tease Senku restlessly about it. _That’s what bros were for!_

Chrome left the dorm complex with that last thought, lovers still screaming in pleasure on the background.

\-------

Gen’s thrusts were becoming erratic, unsynchronized and desperate, something more acute to humping, while Senku’s coordination was failing brutally. They were lost in each other, in synch even when they weren’t. That thought scared the mentalist, he didn’t want to think about his emotional connection now so he did what he deemed necessary to erase those thoughts for now; He fucked him as his life depended on it.

_—F-Fuck you’re sooo good for Daddy… —_ He slurred, pushing inside harder, chest now pressing flush against the scientist’s back, tongue flicking his earlobe expertly. The man whimpered at the wet touch.

_—G-Gen… I’m –AH!-- —_ Senku tried to speak as his body nearly collapsed, hands fast enough to hold onto dear life to the wall in front of him, panting with his tongue out like and animal in heat.

Gen found this very exciting, he never got this hard in his life so his next actions weren’t his fault exactly.

_—Say you want daddy to fuck you harder!_ —The mentalist snarled, grabbing the young scientist tied down blond hair with a hand and twisting cruelly. He leaned in close to him and grinned wolfishly. _—Say it!_ _—_ Gen commanded again slowing down on purpose to make him desperate for his cock, knowing full well that his cute boy was barely able to form a sentence in his current state.

Senku was lost alright but he could recognize the beginning of an actual kink now, damn he wanted to be Gen’s good baby boy, wanted to be praised and pampered and be called on his good behavior so, he threw all his pride trough the window and moaned loudly at his attentions, the way his hair was being pulled and his cock stimulated vaguely.

_—Please, D-Daddy…—_ He began, flushed from head to toe both from the sex and the shame he felt at saying these words _. —Fuck me… r-ravish me… p-please… I can’t take it…—_ He sobbed, and realized he was actually crying as Gen licked the side of his face he could reach, salty droplets falling down his cheeks.

The mentalist almost came at the scene unraveling before his eyes. This sharp minded man wrecked because of him, he though he was dreaming and never wanted to wake up but his dick had other plans. He needed to make his baby cum first, though.

_—You’re so good… so, sooo good, come on, cum for Daddy, ‘kay?_ —Gen started jerking him off at the same brutal pace he was fucking him, teeth now biting his neck and nape, sure to leave a few purple marks _. — Show me how much of a good boy you are for me ~—_ He panted, nearing his own climax. It was a battle against time.

Fortunately, the scientist was nearing his too.

Senku looked beautiful, tongue out, eyes full of tears and rolled back, drool all over his chin, moans so loud his throat was gonna be hella sore after this… and screaming “Daddy… D-Daddy I’m cumming….” Over and over until his orgasm slapped him in the face, hard and unforgiving, his own cock spilling white ropes on the sheets beneath him and hips desperately trying to milk what he could of the other man’s dick, as Gen spilled inside the condom, shaking violently too but careful not to fall on him.

The high this time was a lot harder to dissipate, both felt like a fucking truck hit them in the middle of the road, barely fitting sprawled up in the dirty bed. Gentle panting could be heard in the small room as Gen took of the condom while tying it up, leaving the thing in the floor, wishing he wouldn’t thought of using it in the first place.

The mentalist lifted a hand to caress his cute scientist’s face and the other surprised him with a kiss so desperate it made him wanna go again and fuck him. Which gave the older man an idea that made him smile predatory against those lips.

_—Next time I’m gonna fill you up so much you’d be dripping, baby…_ —He whispered, voice husky in the afterglow and Senku sputtered, red as a tomato.

— _I think I’d like that…—_ He kissed Gen deeply. _— Do your worst next time then, mentalist_ —Senku dared, like he wasn’t half dead now.

A generic clock alarm interrupted the aggressive flirting.

_—Fucking hell, I can’t miss this class!_ —Senku rolled his eyes, making Gen laugh out loud, he totally forgot class, uni, life in general to be fair. Ugh, he really couldn’t miss it. The good thing was, he had like 3 hours before that so recovery had to begin now; Shower time, stretching, breakfast, he calculated it all while still laying curled up by the mentalist.

_—You’re so responsible! How cute! So pure to find committed students such as yourself these days!_ —Gen was in the mood for a bit of teasing but offered to help him get up at least, accompanying the man so he could wash himself too, leaving short after and promising to text the blond after work.

In his way out, Gen failed to noticed a blue-eyed blonde looking at his direction, making her way to the dorm he just exited. Curious eyes directed at him.

_—Hi, Ruri-chan, right? Fancy meeting you here! —_ He spoke, unperturbed.

_—Ah yes, Asagiri-san! I was looking for Chrome…. —_ She said, voice soft at the edge of that name.

_—Oh, I’m afraid Chrome-chan is not there, just Senku-chan getting ready for class, anyways, I have to run, work meetings are a pain and I can’t be late, see you around, Ruri-chan!_ —Gen waved cutely and left the girl there wondering about why he was there in the first place and this early too.

Senku had a long day ahead, maybe he could stay a little longer and have breakfast on the go while walking to class and meeting Chrome, yeah, he could do that.

Wait, Chrome, the bastard didn’t even text him about their class project…. Ah he hoped the guy would be there so he didn’t have to make the presentation alone.

*----------------------------------------------------*

He shouldn’t have wished that.

In fact, he didn’t want to stay in Chrome’s presence anymore.

The guy was acting funny, making faces at him and winking, _FUCKING WINKING AND SIGNALIZING HIS NECK, WHAT THE HELL?_

Oh… OH

Senku dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved black t-shirt this morning, a V-neck that exposed his hickies and bite marks and he didn’t even notice!

Ugh that bastard mauled him and the worst thing was he DID like it.

_—Those bites look so bad bruh, you sure had fun and here I thought you were asexual, well, I think the serious looking people are the worst!_ —Chrome was enjoying thoughtfully his part of the taunting, Senku was red in the face and ready to kill him and hide the body even if he couldn’t lift it for shit, so he opted to verbally stop the guy.

_—Stop that you idiot, or I’m not coming with you to buy Ruri’s anniversary present, you hear me?_ —Senku was mad and Chrome knew better than to keep pushing it… for now obviously for it was the hard part of being bros, to rest and keep up with the teasing.

_—Fine, though I don’t see why you’re being like this, it’s not like its something to be ashamed of, hell you’re making us all envious If anything!_ —Chrome retorted, earning a glare, knowing better than to keep up.

Both finished the project in silence and peace, getting an unimpressed A+ from their teacher, and now getting their stuff ready to go shopping for Chrome’s anniversary. What a tool, he couldn’t even buy something without supervision.

*----------------------------------------------*

Two hours later, Senku regretted all with his heart.

He was feeling sore all over his body and what he thought it was gonna be a 15-minute walk to find a present evolved into Chrome being unsure of what to buy and entering every single store in the motherfucking place. He was tired and angry. Chrome was scared Senku would kill him now.

Fortunately, a sing song voice interrupted the soon to be crime scene.

_—Heeeh~ My favourite nerdy duo! Huh, why the long faces?_ —Asagiri Gen, in all his expensive suited glory, was standing right there, making them both look broke as fuck. The contrast of Gen and the people surrounding him was so obvious he earned longing looks even just by standing still in the middle of a shopping.

_—Mentalist._ —Senku said shortly, fighting back a blush as the memories of this morning resurfaced vividly. He looked dead and the other bastard looked ethereal. So Unfair.

_—Hey Gen! long time no see! —_ Chrome was happily replying, Senku was lucky he didn’t notice the tension.

The three men started talking about the Robot Dog AI Gen was financing, a few dates scheduled to follow the project and stuff related to it, all of this sitting on a bench in front of a huge fountain, and after half an hour, Chrome was eager to come back. He was going to see Ruri tonight.

_—I think I’ll stay here a little longer, I need to speak with Gen…—_ Senku understood his mentalist’s body language and decided to play along, letting Chrome go to be alone with him.

Gen suggested a nice and chic café, a booth in the quietest part of it. And everything was fine until he started being suggestive, reminding him about what they’ve done earlier.

Senku wasn’t angry or anything but he feared someone would hear them. Gen was speaking at a normal volume but he was just paranoid.

_—I enjoyed too much; I want to repeat it as long as you’re okay with it… I think, my Dear Senku-chan and, correct me if I’m wrong, that both of us are very compatible in bed and as a result of it we can’t get enough of each other…—_ Gen was sipping poshly at his hibiscus iced tea, looking like every bit of the elegant man he was. Senku nearly drooled but slapped himself and focused back immediately.

He thought about it for a second, Gen was right. The young scientist never experienced such pleasure before and if he was being honest with himself, he wanted to do that again and again, try different things each time. Such was the mind of a scientist, trial and error, one step at a time, diligently.

_—And you’re telling me this because….? —_ The blonde adventured, trying to get Gen to say it properly.

The bicolor haired man chuckled darkly, eyes half way closed sensually, the way he was sitting in the comfy couch exuded authority and he spoke.

_—I want to keep this meetings as a regular thing between us, you see, I’m very attracted to you sexually and I know you are to me as well, I can teach you a high number of stuff in bed and you get to experiment them in a safe environment… in short…—_ He sipped again, smile reaching his eyes, as he impossibly lowered his voice _—I want you to become my baby boy, and I’ll be your Daddy as well if you want ~_ —Gen finished in a husky whisper, returning to his cheerful self.

Senku only nodded which made Gen take his hand to the scientist’s face, fingers caressing his cheeks.

**It seems like Mr. Gen has got it going on after all….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr Gen has go it going on hahaha GET IT? HAHAHAH PLSKILLME


	10. Something about you makes me wanna do things that i shouldn't...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "....—Gen, please answer this…—Stanley pinched the bridge of his nose for what he was about to ask. —Are you crushing on him? —And with that question, they were seventeen again...."
> 
> Welcome to the feel trip, tickets in hand please, come take a journey with me! ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA: Naughty ENTP baby @meifuko  
> Thanks for everything, ily ♥
> 
> Now with amazing art by @holweed ♥♥♥♥  
> https://twitter.com/BabyMephista/status/1364081045705027585?s=20

_—So, your parents were childhood friends? —_ Kohaku asked the pink haired girl whose head was comfortably nestled on her lap.

_—Yup! You couldn’t find one without the other, they did everything together…—Luna_ chirped happily, hands flying everywhere. — _They even went to jail together!_ —Then she added, like that was something to be super proud off. _—So romantic, right Kohaku? ~—_

And before the blond could speak and say that no, that wasn’t romantic at all, an annoyed voice interrupted the conversation, joining them.

_—Luna darling, I’d appreciate if you stop reminding people about my past rendezvous’, I really don’t want to give a negative image to our dear Kohaku…_ _—_ Xeno had his hands full of what seemed grocery bags, Stanley walking behind him with a few boxes. Seemed like they had a very busy morning in the supermarket.

_—Come on Xee, it’s not like the kid would mind about it, right?_ _—_ The silver haired man countered, eyes on Kohaku, who was at the verge of laughing out loud. Nah, she didn’t mind one bit.

_—Nah, I don’t but I find it really hard to believe that Dr. Xeno was once a rebel!_ —Stanley cackled at Xeno’s embarrassment after his daughter’s love interest phrasing choice, that girl really had no filter.

_—Please, let’s stop talking about this…_ —The scientist groaned, face contorting in annoyance as both adults made their way into the kitchen, Luna and Kohaku alone in the living room once again.

_—So…—_ Kohaku started, hands playing with pink strands of hair _—We’re not going to jail together, you know that, right?_ —She teased, sending the other girl into a laughing fit.

_—K-Kohaku! —_ Luna reprimanded, beyond happy to be having the blonde in her life.

The thing is, they weren’t dating yet.

When Kohaku stayed at her place last week, they had a slumber party, stuffed themselves with junk food and had a shoujo anime marathon, which Luna never really was into it but the other insisted, so they ended up watching Lovely Complex all night long. She loved it.

The other thing were the kisses those two shared, just a few innocent pecks on the lips and lots of cuddles, they were a good combination and even her dads were cool about it, although Xeno was hard to break, he was in absolute denial. Always thought his baby girl was too good for anyone but seeing his mentee’s sister being so genuine, respectful and thoughtful made him soft. Reminded him of Stan sometimes, less the pervy stuff and his potty mouth.

Stanley in the other hand accepted the girl since he knew she was the one beating the living hell out of Luna’s offender at the party. Also, he liked her attitude so, if those two were to make it official, he wouldn’t mind one bit. 

_—As long as you don’t do anything stupid, we’re gonna be fine, chill Luna!_ —Kohaku was having fun but also surprised. She wanted to date that girl but preferred to wait until Luna’s B-day, just a little more than a week. She knew how to make excellent chocolate and cute stuff that was very sure her cute pink haired soon to be girlfriend would love.

_—Of course, we’re gonna be fine, you can trust me after all, I’m a capable gal!_ —God, she was so cute, her catch phrase never ceased to throw Kohaku into a “kyaaaa how cute” fit every time.

The blonde craned her neck down to leave a kiss on the other’s lips, relishing in the soft strawberry scented perfume Luna always wore while the latter freaked out. It was always like this since the slumber party; Kohaku would do something mundane as kiss her or hold her hand and Luna would freak out instantly, like a hopeless fangirl. That was part of her charm.

Kohaku really couldn’t wait till the party.

The sphere of fluffy cotton candy and rainbows they were in was shattered by the presence of Xeno, who interrupted them clearing his throat.

Luna arched an eyebrow, obviously upset at her dad.

_—I apologize for the interruption but our Dear Stan made lunch for us so…—_ He was feeling very uncomfortable, the way his daughter’s eyes sent daggers at him for the intrusion was so unusual. He really needed to take his husband’s advice and stop being a suffocating parent. Maybe later, it’s not like having to go get them for lunch was something he did on purpose.

_—Great, I’m hungry! —_ The blonde answered enthusiastically making Xeno feel a little better, a tiny chuckle escaping him.

After a little bit of banter, the three of them headed out to the dining room, Stanley already there waiting to serve the food; Hamburgers, the usual, and once everyone were sitting idly and exchanging small conversation on the table, Xeno remembered something.

_—Ah it seems I forgot to contact my dear mentee, please excuse me while I type a message…—_ The scientist said poshly, taking out his phone.

_—Well, Dr. Senku is coming today so I’m probably going to spend the day at the laboratory ~_ —Xeno was happy, he loved to spend time with his mentee and although he wouldn’t admit this out loud, he always saw himself in Senku. So sentimental, was he that old?

_—I’m happy for you Xee, I’ll be working in my bike in the meantime, Gen got me a new mirror. —_ Stanley spoke neutrally even if his words were genuine, and his husband smiled at him.

The girls were still chatting among themselves and barely acknowledging the situation, it was a very peaceful afternoon, Xeno thought.

*--------------------------------------------*

Ishigami Senku was a very intelligent man, a sharp-witted young scientist, one of the most brilliant minds of this century indeed but, he had little to non-self-awareness. The guy was happily walking to his mentor’s place once he got off the bus, an enormous bag containing the robot dog’s head and blissfully unaware that the boat-neck t-shirt he chose to come here wasn’t hiding the ravenous love bites Gen did to him yesterday.

It was a really good time and the arrangement still was present in his mind, what did he agreed to, though? He wanted to ask the businessman for more details but that was gonna have to wait.

Stanley opened the front door and what he saw made him do a double take. It was Senku, alright but….

_What were those marks?!_

_Goddamnit, Gen._

_—Hey Kid, Xee’s been rambling not stop about you coming today…_ —He tried to make small talk to avoid looking at his neck and the little skin of his chest. He was going to kill Gen.

_—Ah yes, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything…_ —Senku never talked too much with his mentor’s husband because he was really taciturn and quiet type of guy, so the conversation was a little bit awkward.

_—Nah, I have things to do as well so… ah, you might want to cover that next time…_ —He couldn’t resist and pointed at his own neck uncomfortably, looking away.

_—¿Huh?_ — Senku was confused, the hell was he talking about?

And before he could ask what that was all about, his mentor’s voice shook him up.

_—Dr. Senku, that was fast! I hope you’re ready because I have lots of suggestions for the proj…._ —Xeno was walking around the dining room, elegantly holding a cup of tea.

He was happy and bubbly like a little kid but the moment he saw his dear mentee’s neck, he trailed and eventually got quiet. His eyes were impossibly wide and such was the surprise he sputtered and the empty cup of tea slid off his hands. Fortunately, Stanley’s sharp reflexes kicked in and he caught the thing before it hit the ground.

_—¡Hah! Senku, you sure had fun last night! —_ Kohaku broke the silence in the worst possible way. —But you could tell him to keep it down you know? You look like you got mauled by a bear! —

_—I didn’t peg ya for the wild type, my my, Senku! —_ The girls were laughing and having fun, even Luna joined the teasing.

_—The hell are you all talking about?!_ —The young scientist raised his voice, clearly pissed.

Stanley sighed amused. — _Your neck, kid…—_ He signalized now, directly looking at him.

Senku raised his hand, touching the place and feeling the barely-there pain and oh, right, Gen bit him everywhere… how could he forget? Ugh.

_—Uhhh, I guess I forgot to put some ice? It’s not like you guys never saw a hickie, right? Stop making a scene about it and, stupid lioness, this isn’t any of your business! —_ He said in a mather-of-factly way, unperturbed by the things he just voiced out loud.

_—I’m not a lioness!! —_ Kohaku screamed at him.

_—Uhhh D-Dr. Senku?! Why didn’t you cover your neck?! —_ Saying that Xeno was scandalized was just the tip of the iceberg. He felt way too old for this crap. His dear mentee, the ever-serious Senku Ishigami, was standing there casually talking about the hickies he was sporting, like he wasn’t covered in them!

Xeno thought he didn’t know him anymore.

Where was the cute little kid who always was searching for him and wanting him to answer every curious question about science?

All he saw now was Dr. Senku turned into a promiscuous man! He felt like fainting.

_—Come on Xee, he’s not twelve, you can’t expect a college student to not have a sexual life…_ —Stanley rolled his eyes, Xeno was exaggerating, he looked like a rich old lady.

_—B-But…._ —Xeno sputtered again, not really finding his words.

_—I don’t know why all of you are making a big deal out of this, if anything I’m sorry for not remembering I had marks and covering them before coming here, but my sexual life it’s not anyone’s business and it doesn’t affect my capacities._ —Well, Senku was getting really pissed, he was about to turn around and get the hell out of there when Xeno spoke again.

_—Wait Senku!_ —He tried, before the other could take his stuff. _—I’m surprised but I didn’t mean to offend you in any way. I apologize if I made you think I disrespected your intelligence, come on, let’s go to the lab and forget this ever happened!_ —Xeno really hoped he didn’t fuck up.

Senku sighed, fingers pinching at the bridge of his nose. —Sound fair to me…—He just replied, walking alongside him, bag in hand and looking awkward as hell but losing a little bit as they talked about the AI he was working on.

Stanley was torn between amused and annoyed. Xeno could be a real hypocrite when he wanted to. Acting scandalized as an old lady when he was practically fucking himself on his husband’s dick last night, hands tied down and only finding balance through the spiked collar Stanley made him wear and pulled all the time to make him change positions. He looked like a total slut. The nerve of this guy.

_—We’re going shopping, Kohaku needs to buy some clothes for my birthday party so I’m accompanying her, see ya later dad!_ —Luna interrupted the silence, taking the blonde’s hand.

_—Be careful girls, call me if you need me to come get ya. —_ He told them as they practically skipped out of there. He didn’t blame them, that was awkward as hell.

Stanley waited until he was sure of being alone and went straight to the garden, phone already dialing Gen’s number.

_“Ah Stanley-chan it’s so rare for you to call without a warning, did something happen?”_

Asagiri Gen answered, there was rustling at the other side of the line, he was probably out.

_—You didn’t give a shit about the conversation we had, didn’t you? Senku’s here…—_ Stanley sounded calm and collected, disappointed too, like a tired mom. He took a deep breath. _—Was even necessary to mark him up like that? Xeno almost had a heart attack! —_ He definitely was being careful with his words, even if Gen was in the wrong, he couldn’t treat him like crap.

A sigh could be heard from the other side of the line.

_“We got carried away, that’s all, I don’t know why you’re making a big deal out of it”_

_  
—_ He’s way younger than you, asshole! it’s fucking dangerous to play around like that, thought we made that clear, Gen. _—_ Stan countered.

_“Senku-chan is an adult capable of making his own decisions, I really hope you’re not suggesting what I think you’re suggesting because I’m not that kind of man…”_

_—_ I don’t think your getting it… _—_ Why was so hard to have a serious conversation with his friend? Or was he being a jerk?

“ _Oh, I think I am, you think I groomed him. You know, one would’ve thought you knew me”_

_—It’s not like that, don’t play mentalist with me, dipshit. You’re 34, he’s 19. There’s more than 10 years between the both of you…—_ He tried again, not really wanting Gen to think he was accusing him of serious stuff. He was just looking up for a friend, that’s all.

_“Senku is smarter than you and I together, hell, he’s a genius. There’s a reason I saw a potential business on his projects you know?”_

Gen paused, free hand drawing circles on the car’s window.

“ _He’s really intelligent and we never did something he didn’t want to do. And it’s not like age matters when were both adults…”_

He didn’t want to admit the developing feelings but Stanley could see them, suspect them. That’s why he was worried about Gen.

_—_ Gen, please answer this… _—_ Stanley pinched the bridge of his nose for what he was about to ask. _—Are you crushing on him? —_ And with that question, they were seventeen again.

_“Not exactly, I just like him a lot but in a sexual spectrum”_

Gen half lied. He could lay on bed cuddling him without having sex and listen the scientist’s rambling lulling him to sleep.

_—It doesn’t look like that, I know you. —_ He didn’t even know why he insisted. Stan knew that the businessman would never admit something like that. Not even to his longtime friend. The guy was a really knit closed vault but fortunately, the soldier knew him very well and, after his answer he could deduce that feelings were making its place on Gen’s mind.

Stan didn’t want their stray cat of a friend to get hurt, less by a college student. Ah, Gen always chooses the people with more potential to destroy his heart, the masochist.

“ _I don’t want to keep talking about it, please drop it, Stanley”_

Gen was tired of this conversation and wanted nothing more than to go home and forget this between the sheets with his favorite scientist. How pathetic.

_—Fine. But I’ll tell you something, you’re gonna end up hurt. —_ He sighed, for the umpteenth time sensing the heavy tension between them. _—Just give us a heads up, I can always buy your favorite ice cream and we can marathon fucking Titanic while making fun of Xee for pointing all the inaccuracy’s in the movie…—_ The soldier hoped he didn’t need to do that.

An amused chuckle could be heard from the other end. Nailed it.

_“Okay, but for now, tea on Saturday afternoon works for me”_

_—_ Bring some pastries, i’m gonna be working so I can’t bake this time, and don’t pout I can hear it all the way here… see ya around, fucktwit. _—_ And with that, Stanley ended the conversation. He was going to trust the young scientist for now as he didn’t seem the asshole type.

*---------------------------------------------*

Senku was happy for all the progress he made with Dr. Xeno’s help, awkward moment long forgotten, they were in peace and harmony the whole four hours of work.

_—Thanks again for the, Dr. Xeno, I was really stuck with that…—_ The younger scientist said, currently in the dining room, sipping at the tea Stanley was so kind to make for them, the three men sitting at the table and chatting idly.

_—It’s my pleasure, I’m always happy to work with you Dr. Senku! —_ Stanley chuckled at his husband’s antics wanting to say “just adopt him already”.

Conversation resumed after that and when the older scientist started talking about Gen, he remembered their last conversation and well, it was just a day but he wanted to see his mentalist, so he typed a message.

While the husbands discussed dinner, Senku cleared his throat to get their attention.

_—I think I’m gonna go now, thanks again for all the help and well, for letting me keep the Dog here…._ —The AI was staying there for them to work on it next week, they decided it would be more practical.

_—I’ll accompany you to the door. —_ Stanley offered and Senku nodded.

The older man wanted to ask about the things Gen wasn’t telling but it wasn’t his place so, he just saw the college student walk away and thought about it. He hoped his friend knew what he was doing.

Senku walked slowly to the bus stop, notification popping as he got closer and saw the black Maserati he knew so well.

Gen was still uneasy about the conversation with Stanley and wanted to sleep his doubts more than anything but one message from Senku changed his plans. He knew he was being easy to get, that he wasn’t opposing resistance and that could lead to bad things, to him getting hurt but he liked the young scientist so much, it was worth it.

_—Hey mentalist…—_ The businessman didn’t even grace him with an answer, instead, he chose to take those lips in a longing kiss, washing his toxic thoughts in the safety of his car’s dark windows.

Both of them kissed insistently, hands flying in an attempt to close the distance even more, drinking in each other until they broke apart by the need of air.

_—Let’s go home, I want to try something today ~—_ Gen was panting as he spoke, engine already roaring to live.

*--------------------------------------*

Senku waited patiently as Gen showered as he was out all day and worked his ass off, besides, the older man wanted to look for some stuff before starting with…. Whatever they were going to do tonight, something about sensory deprivation but with a twist.

He was nervous.

The mentalist exited the bathroom just wearing a towel, winking at the scientist as he passed through him to get to his room and change. As Gen finished, he returned to Senku wearing black suit with a blue tie. The younger man nearly drooled at the sight.

_—Senku-chan, I want you to take your clothes off, everything, underwear too and… come with me to the room ~—_ Gen’s demeanor changed like the last time and Senku was already excited, of course he obeyed and tried not to look too desperate as he peeled himself off of everything, gulping as the last item revealed his already half hard cock, cold air making it twitch.

Gen admired him for a moment, the planes and soft edges of this man’s body and, he was all his, at least for now, so he took his hand to guide him, bed waiting for them.

Once both reached the bed, Senku started to feen nervous but not uneasy. They talked about it while driving here, Gen was going to show him soft sensory deprivation and agreed in some things: Gen would be fully dressed in a suit, Senku would be totally naked, nothing too much kinky or weird but still, inexperience made the younger man question himself on how good it would be.

_—Baby, go lay on bed… on your back. —_

As if reading his thoughts, the mentalist’s voice interrupted his inner freak out, commanding him in a whisper, pet name already making Senku’s cock swell but he obeyed nonetheless, body acting up without his brain’s permission. He was making himself comfortable in the big mattress when the sound of Gen rustling through his drawers caught his attention. 

_—Is everything okay, Mentalist? —_ He adventured, craning his neck up.

Gen chuckled as he held up a grey tie. _—Just looking for some stuff, which reminds me, Senkie we need a safe word, you know even if this isn’t painful or dangerous, we need something in case you reach your limit—_ He said casually, returning to bed and leaving the tie next to the other man.

_—Uhhh…. —_ The scientist started but was quickly interrupted by a laughing businessman.

_—Now that I think about it, never mind, you’d probably come up with some unpronounceable name, how about Cola? —_ He offered.

_—I don’t mind but why tho…—_ Senku raised a brow, cola?! Was he five?

_—It’s my favorite drink, don’t be ean-may and don’t you dare judge me Mr. Scientist! ~—_ The playful banter successfully lifted all his heavy thoughts; Gen laughing was something he loved to hear and now he had new info on his “Asagiri Gen” list.

**Subject: Asagiri Gen**  
**Age: 34**  
**Loose info:**  
***He likes to be in control**  
***His hair is styled that way on purpose**  
***Loves small talk and wine, also a sweet tooth.**  
***Chocolate is something he likes specifically 70% cocoa**  
***He looks good dressed in expensive suits**  
***His hands are beautiful and always adorned with rings and bracelets, as well as his neck.**  
**New entry *He loves Cola**

Senku started with a small mental list about Gen’s “fun facts” and stuff he found interesting or useful, he was very interested in the older man, painfully so because he knew the other just saw him as a sexual partner and nothing more but he was curious about the guy anyways. Feelings were something he wasn’t used to, he could recognize the change in his heart rate every time Gen smiled outside the bedroom, or the way his stomach fluttered at their banter even when it was just his voice at the other side of the line.

Senku was crushing on Gen, hard. The sooner he recognized that, the faster he can get rid of it. It was like any other scientific process; He would experiment everything his mind supplied and then, a little time into it, these feelings would disappear alone, without pushing them away. Right? 

He gulped as the other man spoke, was he even paying attention?

_—I’m gonna tie your hands to the bedrest with this—_ He showed Senku the thin grey fabric laying beside him _—Then, I’ll cover your eyes with this one ~—_ The businessman tugged at the ocean blue tie he was still wearing, making a show out of it. _—That okay? —_ He needed to ask about every move, consent and communication were the key.

_—Yeah, I’ll just use the safe word If I don’t like it so, go ahead. —_ The scientist let himself be handled, arms limp as Asagiri Gen put them behind him, caressing the skin as he tied up the wrists not so tightly to be uncomfortable but enough to restrict all the movement.

Senku felt weird and his lower stomach churned deliciously in anticipation, so this was like an internal thumbs up. Fine. Next was the eyes… and fuck, Gen smiling predatory and untying his neck tie with both hands, those beautiful hands, was the hottest thing ever. He almost cried out loud at the prospect of not being able to keep this view as he was inevitably bound to be deprived of his sight. 

Once the businessman finished taking off the tie, he crawled onto bed, leaving small kisses on those lips he learned to be addicted to and signalized for Senku to lift his head a little bit, covering his otherworldly scarlet red eyes successfully and making sure the knot was tight enough to last the whole time.

_—You’re so good for me, you now? So obedient while I tie you up ~—_

Gen’s deep and rough demeanor kicked in and Senku panted audibly, squirming in place. Fuck, he was so sexy without any effort.

_—Let’s get started, shall we? I want you to only concentrate on my voice, just my voice, can you do that for daddy? —_ The way he drawled every single syllable made everything ten times worse. Senku wanted to concentrate but as he felt a hand touching his lips, he whimpered.

_—Y-Yeah, I can…._ — He blurted, panting getting oh so much worse.

Gen drank at the sight of him breaking down just like that without much effort and dragged his hands down his torso, noticing the scientist’s nipples all perked up and begging for attention, well, who was he to deny such obvious request?

A cute little moan resounded through the room as he took one of the nubs between his fingers, pressing carefully not to hurt but not enough to give actual pleasure. Senku jerked up unconsciously, savoring the amplified feeling. Gen wanted to see how much his baby would take before reaching utter desperation, so he got on with it.

The mentalist was still caging the younger man’s body when he lowered his lips to whisper in Senku’s ear, licking the lobe for good measure, ah the shivers that action caused on his dear Senku-chan.

_—Something about your half empty bottle of lube left me thinking yesterday, did my baby pleasures himself thinking about daddy often? —_ He gave his neck a through lick from the top to the base, relishing in his scientist’s body tremors, good. _—Does my baby feel like I’m neglecting him? Are my fingers and my cock not enough? ~ —_

Senku stammered trying to correct him after hearing that and Gen smiled sardonically, pleased with his reactions. He had control now. 

_—N-No! it’s not that! I—I just…. —_ His rambling was interrupted by a single bite on the neck.

_—Just what, baby? Use your words…—_ He amended, hands now caressing his sides soothingly.

_—I like h-how you t-touch me…. I can’t get e-enough… I want d-daddy all the time…—_ Welp, he said that out loud, why was he even thinking?

Gen’s heart skipped a beat, he wasn’t supposed to be feeling the tender need of hugging him to his chest and kiss him silly, no, this wasn’t a romantic movie. He was going to make him cum, barely touching his body. Show him who he belonged to; Such thoughts encouraged him to kiss him, long and deep enough to left his beautiful scientist almost suffocating and whining at the loss. He thought of it as a reward.

_—I apologize for not being all the time with you but, daddy promises to fuck you more often, that okay? —_ Gen started to descent. First the neck, through licks and bites to repaint yesterday’s hickies.

  
_Fuck you, Stanley._  
_Sincerely, Gen._

_—I w-want that… ah~—_ Senku wasn’t sure why he was so submissive to begin with. Why Gen’s voice, well, the man in general made him feel like he could trust him with anything, anytime. That thought really bothered the scientist but thanks to the other man’s ministrations he couldn’t go further. Thank God.

Gen was very through, using his tongue expertly as he went down slowly, just giving kitten licks every now and then while playing with his breath on that perfect creamy skin, which made his subject really needy for his touch. Well, that was the plan all along.

Once he reached the beautiful erect cock, the mentalist just stopped shy of it, blowing a little bit of air making it twitch violently and then, going further down ignoring the disappointed moan his dear baby left out. 

_—Don’t worry, Senkie, you’re gonna come and you’re gonna like It, just concentrate in my voice and breathing, don’t think about anything else… you’re not yours but mine now…—Senku just nodded at him, not really trusting his voice, obedient as he could ever be._

_If Gen said he was going to enjoy it then, he trusted him. It was difficult but he’d pull though._

_—There’s so much I like about you, y’know? Let me tell you as I feast on your gorgeous legs ~— He spread Senku’s legs apart, with his head already between then, caressing the soft flesh of the scientist’s inner thighs. Fuck, so cute._

_Gen started liking slowly at one of them, followed by a single nip. He repeated that pattern a few times, coming closer to the other’s cock, then going back down until Senku was an overstimulated trembling mess, then he spoke._

_—My Dear Senku-chan Is a very intelligent man but a naughty one as well ~—The bicolor haired man started, chuckling darkly. —His cute little sounds fascinate me, oh but the best thing ever is, without a doubt, how tight is his hole, suctioning like it was made for my cock only, ah, so asty-nay of you ~ —_ Senku could only whimper and moan at this, lower lip trapped tightly between his teeth. That was definitely going to bruise. 

The feeling was so much but at the same time nothing; He wanted Gen to do something about it, he was gonna die from desperation. The mentalist was enjoying this of course and that turned him on beyond reason. He wanted to calm down, take control over himself but the other had plans on his own.

Gen started scratching Senku’s skin lightly as an addition to his previous ministrations, everything coming together to slowly break him apart. The blonde felt as he was on his breaking point everytime Gen blowed air on the tip of his red swollen cock, never touching it.

_—P-Please, Gen, please… ngh I-I beg you! —_ The scientist was desperate, body trembling like he was being overstimulated when in reality, the other man barely touched him. Sensations provoking an intense distress on his mind. _—C-Co---— He whispered, broken and helpless but successfully biting his lower again mid word, he didn’t want to disappoint Gen. He wanted to prove him he could take it._

That feeling made his purpose when Senku, unable to stop it, started sobbing. Big fat tears making its way down to his cheeks, body wrecking with pressure and Gen, looked at him in awe, knowing full well he was about to say his safe word but seeing his determination, he decided to take pity on him.

_—Shush baby, shush, it’s okay, daddy’s here, daddy’s gonna give you a reward for being a good boy ‘kay? Don’t be sad…—_ The mentalist felt an emotional charge in his own words as he patted down the mattress to reach for the bottle of lube he left there when they began.

He caressed his cheeks, licked those tears cleaning his face thoroughly and giving short and sweet pecks on those bitten lips. He desired to be the only one in Senku’s mind.

_—Daddy’s gonna make you feel good, just concentrate and take a deep breath with me. —_ He filled his lungs with air, waiting for the younger man to do the same, and they repeated that process until Senku recovered enough for what was about to come.

Gen now was rolling up his dress shirt sleeves to make himself comfortable, then uncapping the bottle and slicking his right hand’s fingers thoroughly while warming the liquid up.

Just like the last time, he stuck two fingers at the same time without a proper warning, stretching him uncomfortably at first although this was incredibly necessary due to the size of his own dick. He couldn’t fuck him without any pain, crudely speaking, if he wasn’t thoroughly prepared.

Senku yelped for he wasn’t prepared to be fingered; he didn’t even know Gen was about to touch him like that! Ugh, the fucking necktie covering his eyes was bothering him so much. He couldn’t predict the mentalist’s next move.

_—M-Mentalist…—_ He cutely whispered, hands straining at the involuntary movement.

Gen chuckled amused by it, free hand traveling to the scientist’s mouth, fingers entering the wet cavern and caressing his welcoming tongue firmly as the latter whimpered. Then he said, voice full of authority.

_—I think you’re getting it wrong there, baby boy, aren’t I your daddy? Who’s this mentalist you’re talking about, huh? ~ — He added another finger to the scientist’s pink stretched hole, while the others located in the mouth were licked and suctioned; He was moaning around them oh so cutely Gen thought he could cum in his pants at the beautiful sight of Senku soft and pliant beneath him._

_The stretching went on for a while until Senku started to choke on Gen’s fingers so the latter stopped and removed them, letting the younger man breath, gentle panting filling the air as he took out his other fingers as well, wiping the hand against the bed sheets._

_—Ah…ah… hah… D-Daddy…—Senku called,_ voice incredibly hoarse and trembling. _—I wanna c-cum…—_ The way it broke send chills down Gen’s spine. Fuck, yes, he was going to make him come.

_—If you ask like that, I can’t deny you baby, very well then, just follow my voice ~—_ Gen got himself ready and resumed his previous position, head between Senku’s legs, nails scratching at every expanse of pristine skin and mouth latched at one of his inner thighs. _—You’re delicious baby, I could eat you up all day just like yesterday morning, remember? How I licked you clean and fucked you with my tongue? ~—_ That made Senku react, body jerking up at the lack of friction. _—You would like that wouldn’t you? To be fucked like a bitch again? Ah ~ you looked so cute Senkie ~ —_ Gen was getting worked up too and before he could say anything else, he doubled up his efforts.

_—P-Please touch me, p-please…. —_ Senku was losing it, he could feel himself crying again and frustration filling his mind. It wasn’t enough but he felt closer every minute.

Gen thought he loved making him cry like that, as sadist as it sounded, so what he did was an act of mercy really.

The mentalist brought his face to the tip of the younger man’s cock, blowing some air to it and hitting the shaft idly with his tongue. Of course, that wasn’t enough to generate any pleasurable reaction for Senku sobbed harder and that was it.

Senku shook violently at the last time the mentalist breathed warm air to his swollen dick once more, shaking hopelessly. Gen knew what he needed and took his bets on it while getting up closer to the scientist’s torso and enveloping that pretty neck with one of his hands, pressing lightly just enough to make it difficult to breath but not that much so he could still do it. That was all Senku needed because after a short second press at his neck, he jerked up and white ropes of come spurted forcefully out of it, painting all his stomach and chest as he cried out like it pained him to orgasm.

His dick was still at full mast. That orgasm was awesome but unsatisfactory and now his emotions were all over the place, he wanted to cry for real and not because of overstimulation. And he was about to speak up and ask Gen to untie him and leave him alone but he couldn’t. The mentalist took of the blindfolds and let him adjust to the light of the room, eyes incredibly wet with tears and what he saw made him feel weak.

Gen looked beautiful, red in the face and smile sweet as honey as he got closer and kissed him passionately, drinking drool and tears and positioning himself firmly between Senku’s opened legs.

_—I didn’t tell you but I got my test results this morning and obviously I’m clean, so I’m gonna take my baby boy bare now, make him cum again and sate him… he deserves it ~—_ The mentalist planted one final kiss to those lips and leant back, hands making quick work of his belt and buttons, sliding his hard cock out of his pants but not taking them off. Then, he looked at the cum still pooled at his scientist’s stomach and chest so he gave It a use, of course.

Gen’s hand took all of it and smeared the white sticky liquid all over his shaft, using it as a lubricant before the curious red eyes belonging to the now surprised younger man. Was he for real?

Senku felt horny as well as disgusted at the same time. Using semen to lubricate was so unhygienic but, the way his own seed now covered Gen’s big cock awakened something possessive in him. And the scientist could’ve analyzed that train of thought if it wasn’t for the other guy interrupting him.

_—What, baby, don’t like it that I use your pretty cum to lubricate myself? I personally prefer it…—_ He cleaned his hand on the mattress now ready and aligning himself to the lovely pink hole, ready for his cock. _—It’s warm and slippery just how I like it, now… this has to go, I want to feel my Senku-chan clinging onto me ~—_ Gen was leaning up to untie the younger man’s hands, smiling at the relieved sigh the other gave and waiting for Senku to embrace him, which he did almost immediately, then, with a soft push, he started entering him little by little, being careful not to hurt him even though he did the necessary preparation.

At some point, Gen thrusted experimentally and making Senku hiccup and roll his eyes back. So cute.

_—Just tell me when you’re ready, baby, I don’t want to force it, take your time…—_ Gen was so gentle, so caring and it was driving him mad. How was he supposed to see him as a fuck buddy fully if the guy keeps acting like fucking prince charming in the worst of times?

Senku wasn’t stupid, he knew something started to change in his perception of things. He was aware about the physical attraction, the sexual compatibility and how much of a candy eye was Asagiri Gen but, he wasn’t sure why sometimes he felt the need to just talk to him, sit on a café and exchange ideas and banter… ah yes, the banter…. The witty, spicy, playful and smart banter they had; it felt comfortable and at some point, like they were longtime friends. Now, he got to know other sides of him as well, such as the caring and considerate one, Gen always took care of him after sex and cuddled him. Sometimes they kissed a lot without it leading to sex as well.

Senku knew now, as the looked at those dark blue eyes putting him in place, that he was absolutely fucked. He wanted Gen in any way he could get him. He wanted to go out, kiss and hold his hand. Wanted to be the only one with this kind of privilege in his life even if Gen was probably fucking other people, he was too beautiful and had so much fuckboy aura for him to believe he was the only one, he wasn’t that naive. That was so selfish, but the scientist couldn’t help it. 

_—You can move, actually, please move…—_ He said, arms comfortably hugging the other man’s neck and pushing him down to meet his lips on a longing kiss, wanting to convey his feelings stupidly in that single action. Gen felt warm and giddy all over, to be kissed like that was awesome and he could never get tired of it.

Gen’s cum slicked dick felt amazing, the skin-on-skin contact sending shivers of absolute pleasure wrecking through his body. It was warm, no, hot… incredibly hot and he could feel the thing pulsing inside him violently. He was overwhelmed.

Gen moved slow at first, relishing on Senku’s tiny sounds and whimpers, which he swallowed directly from his mouth but, desperation at the way this scientist took a hold on him made the mentalist pick up the pace. Senku’s actions, on purpose or not, made him think about his recent feelings and that caused him to be a little rough and needy.

_—S-Senku-chan, I like you so much, you’re so good for me…. —_ He blurted, hips thrusting harder every time. The young scientist beneath him was making one of the most beautiful expressions he ever saw.

Senku was biting his lower lip while high pitched moans still left his throat; brows scrunched up in pleasure while his eyes, all liquid and full of emotions, looked at him straight in the eye, like he could see his soul. Gen felt naked in more ways than one.

The peak hit Senku naturally and it wasn’t a body wrecking orgasm like the last time. It was kind of emotional and soft, Gen jerked him off through it and whispered sweet things in his ear, encouraging words until he was almost passing out then, he felt the warm inside him.

Gen spilled right after Senku, his cum filling the young scientist’s insides and giving him a nasty feeling of possession; “Mine” his traitorous brain supplied as he rode his orgasm. He was Senku’s first time in almost everything sex related and he wanted to be the only one, as awful as it sounded.

Neither of them wanted to come down from this high or break the silence, hell, Gen didn’t even want to take his now soft cock out of Senku but he needed to do it, so they could clean up and not ruin his stomach. 

Droplets of cum dripped down the mattress as he pulled out, Senku winced at the soreness but it didn’t pain him. _—I feel dirty…. —_ He chuckled. _—But I don’t think I can walk without any help so…—_ The scientist avoided looking at the other man, embarrassed at his own choice of words.

Oh… oh!

_—Tell you what…—_ Gen smiled at him and kissed his nose. _—I’ll help you get up so we can take a long deserved warm bath, I even have those mazing-ay bath bombs ~ Come on, I’ll change the sheets later! —_ He said, taking his own clothes off quicky before offering a hand to the beautiful scientist, his other arm placed securely at the other’s back and they walked to the bathroom.

The mentalist got him to sit so he could prepare the tub and, in the meantime, Senku was trying to get all the come out of him, at least most of it. When the bath was ready, Gen took his hand again to guide him. _—I’ll sit first so you can lie on my chest, ‘kay? Here we go…—The businessman positioned himself in the water, never letting go of the younger man’s hand and once he was fully seated, Senku followed, resting his back against him and instantly feeling a pair of arms snake his way around him._

_—This feels good…. —He commented, uncharacteristically nervous._

_—Hmm yeah, I love it ~ Senku-chan makes it even better…. Ngh I feel cuddly, bear with me please? —Gen was like a child, he knew after everything that happened, he needed to leave the guy alone but he was oh so selfish so he latched onto him, leaving small innocent kisses on his nape, embracing him like he was scared the scientist would leave._

_—Kukuku, the oh so called mentalist is a cuddle monster, I had my suspicions but this confirms them all…—_ Senku was fine, regaining some of his usual wittiness.

_—Don’t moke me, ean-may Senku-chan, I’m a sensitive man, you should take care of me, I’m precious! —_ Gen loved the banter and he could be in this position forever though, just kissing and basking in each other’s warmth.

_—So, this is the bath bomb you were talking about?_ — He held the rounded item curiously, ignoring the accusation _—You know you can make this with baking soda, citric acid and cornstarch, right? Then add whatever you like… in fact, I can make them for you if you want, I don’t see the point in spending lots of money in something you can make from scratch…—_ Senku was rambling in scientist mode again, Gen could hear him talking about scientific facts for hours straight. He was so whipped.

_—Hmm, okay, but I’m really tired now to tell you what I like, let’s just drop the thing in the water so we can see it dissolve and pretend to be surprised~—_ Gen retorted, taking the bath bomb and dropping it in the water, patting at the bubbles it made.

_—Yeah, yeah, whatever…. I call little spoon. —_ The blonde said casually, almost laughing at the mentalist’s enthusiasm for the bath bomb, implying he was staying the night and the mentalist blushed. Thank god he couldn’t be seen.

_—Fiiiiine, but you have to help me change the sheets though ~—_ Gen retorted whining like a kid as Senku rolled his eyes, of course he would help.

_—The hell was all that whining for, mentalist? Don’t tell me you want to be little spoon…—_ Senku teased and laughed as Gen smiled sweetly, placing another kiss by his nape and whispering.

**_—Nah, I love being Senku-chan’s big spoon…. —_ **


	11. Goddamn, man-child, you fucked me so good that I almost said "I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship sailing chapter in more ways than one! 
> 
> Ryusui is the Captain of the Ship ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby Beta @meifuko 
> 
> Now with ART 
> 
> Some delicious fic scenes, by the amazing @holweed  
> https://twitter.com/BabyMephista/status/1364081045705027585?s=20
> 
> Gen and Senku at Ryusui's party by my dear @bishos  
> https://twitter.com/BabyMephista/status/1366216733267230727?s=20
> 
> AND NOW, THE OFFICIAL STORY COVER MADE BY MY BEST FRIEND @PhantomRey_  
> https://twitter.com/BabyMephista/status/1366945468819910657?s=20

Tonight, was the night of Luna’s 21th birthday. Loud music, screams and laughs could be heard in the enormous garden of Xeno and Stanley’s big house, some of their guests ran late, as per usual. Gen, Senku and Chrome were on their way from latter’s dorm. 

  
Xeno was a little skeptical about throwing this big scale of a party in his own house but, his little girl practically begged and seeing her so happy and having the chance to control everything (unlike that night she got drugged in that college party) gave him some kind of tranquility. Besides, a drink or two with Stanley and Gen was really something he wanted to have but his schedule never allowed it. A boy’s night. Well… “boys”, they were all heading to their forties in a few years. Ah, he felt so old…

  
As his mind drifted away with memories and middle age crisis as Stanley shook his shoulder to announce those three were at the door. Great.

 _  
—Ease-play~ Senkie, stop talking about science! This is a party, go have fun and stop being a grandpa ~_ —Gen teased, entering the household while Chrome behind them cackled at Senku’s red face.

 _  
—Yeah yeah, shut it Mentalist! ‘sides you’re the old man here…. Ah, Dr. Xeno…_ —Senku stopped their banter to acknowledge his mentor, who looked really amused at their exchange and even had a different, more relaxed aura surrounded him if his choice of clothing, elegant but simple, had anything to go by.

  
Xeno was wearing a nice white dress shirt with black jeans and leather boots. Stanley probably was the one to choose it. The latter wore a short v-neck blue navy t-shirt and leather pants. They looked like a power couple.

 _  
—_ _Yo!_ — Chrome simply said, spotting his girlfriend behind the huge glass door leading to the garden, Ruri looked beautiful in her bathing suit and high ponytail. Senku was right, he was so whipped. 

  
— _Everyone is outside, Kohaku told me you guys brought something for Luna?_ _—_ Stanley interceded, trying to cut the impending scientific talk his husband was about to initiate, and hushed the younger men outside leaving the three of them inside.

  
Xeno pouted and glared at the soldier, clearly displeased at his actions. Stanley rolled his eyes at him.

 _  
—Don’t look at me like that, Xee, you said it yourself, this is a boy’s night…._ —He tried, walking up to him and kissing his temple. Xeno lighted up immediately.

  
Gen cleared his throat.

 _  
—It’s not like I don’t enjoy you guys being isgustingly-day cute with each other but I have to make myself acknowledged ~_ —The mentalist plastered a huge Cheshire, almost shit eating grin on his face, making the soldier laugh and the older scientist huff.

 _  
—As you wish, Gen. Let’s go outside then, there’s a table waiting for us to catch up on life ~_ —Xeno was really happy, to be able to have fun with those two, to celebrate her baby’s birthday and just being there to watch it.

  
He hoped the party would go smoothly and tranquil.

*------------------*

  
Kohaku was nervous, really nervous.

  
The day has finally come and she had all of it planned, hell, she even knew Luna was going to be oh so happy but… in reality, the blond couldn’t help but feeling a little bit insecure about the whole ordeal.

  
Her plan was very simple; get to the makeshift stage where the DJ was, asking for a few encouragement words and ask the pink haired girl to be her official girlfriend. There, simple… right?

  
As she tried to not chicken out while talking to the DJ, no other than Saionji Ukyo, the man did everything in his power to get her to calm down as his own boyfriend snapped his fingers at them from beneath the stage: Luna was looking at them confused and probably thinking of joining up to see what’s up.

  
Ok. Now or never. That was a perfect albeit accidental set up.  
  
  
Ukyo, the shipping bastard, lowered the party music’s volume suddenly while playing Chevy’s “UwU” along with other Chevy songs he queued, playing softly in the background.

  
Kohaku descended from stage and though that being organized wasn’t her thing but being spontaneous was. The other girl approached her immediately, worry showing on her big brown eyes as she took the blonde’s hands.

 _  
—You okay?_ —She simply asked, not understanding what Ryusui was so happy about as he couldn’t stop sending thumbs up their way. Odd. Maybe a birthday surprise?

 _  
—Yeah, I mean, I’m kinda nervous but I want to get this over with… Luna…._ —Kohaku went serious and the other girl checked her up for the hundredth time that night. The blonde was dressed to kill; A short black dress with a nice cleavage, her usual tied up hair was now falling down and black heels. Simple but really hot. Luna on the other hand looked like a hipster version of the bubblegum princess; Pink strawberry dress also short, cute pinkish high heels and a headband to match. 

  
Both looked so opposite but harmoniously good together.

 _  
—Yeah…?_ —Luna answered losing herself in those blue pools that looked at her intensely, god she was really gorgeous.

 _  
—I like being with you and even if we got to each other in a chaotic time, I’m… I’m so happy I met you…—_ She wasn’t that nervous anymore, words flowing better now that the blond stopped worrying about it. It wasn’t like Kohaku to be fidgety of insecure but she never paid attention to romance and stuff so It was her first time ever for her to initiate something.

  
Luna, on the other hand didn’t understand why Kohaku would say something like that out of the blue. Oh god, was she trying to break up whatever they had? That couldn’t be possible! They were compatible, a good match and… ah, Kohaku was speaking again.

 _  
—The thing is, I’ve learned to like even the small things about you, like the way your eyes shine when I agree to do something or when we go out and you take my hand too…—_ She shook his head, determined. — _Hah! I’m going around the bush, am I? That’s so unlike me…okay, listen, Luna!_ —It was decided, planning thigs wasn’t her forte.

 _  
—There’s no way I’d ask this if I’m not, as Senku would say, ten billion percent sure of it! So, the thing is, Luna… wanna be my girlfriend, like, for real?_ —Okay, that last part was a little awkward to say but she was happy to be finally able to say it.

  
Luna was in shock, hands holding Kohaku’s now pressing enough to hurt.

 _  
—YES, I DO! —_ The pink haired girl jumped without a warning right onto the blond and kissed her deeply, like they just married and that was their wedding reception, that was so like her.

  
Unaware of the people surrounding the scene, both girls gave in and started sharing little kisses and I like you’s while their bodies moved to Chevy’s “Sweet Boi” as if they were the only people in the world, such a romantic scenery.

  
Senku, Chrome, Kinrou and Ginrou were stunned. Ruri was happy and almost in tears for her sister’s success. Ryusui let his antics get the best of him and went quickly to the stage to announce the thing to the whole party.

  
Xeno, Gen and Stanley perked up at the guy’s voice and went closer, mostly because Xeno was such a gossip seeking old lady, he couldn’t resist and approached the group where his mentee was, tapping gently at his shoulder and seeing the excitement on the guy’s face as a good sign.

  
— _So, what’s happening kids---_ —And before the older scientist could finish his phrasing, Ryusui’s voiced hollered through the microphone while finger snapping.

_  
**—KOHALUNA SHIP IS ALREADY SAILING, CONGRATULATIONS! —** _

  
Every one cheered, even Senku whistled and screamed “ _CONGRATS LIONESS_ ” while Kohaku smiled happily, not even correcting him this time. Gen did the same, hands clapping and cheering too. Stanley just gave the pair a thumbs up and Xeno…. Well…

 _  
—Ah uh… I think I’m…_ —He was backing up, looking like he was about to faint as his husband took him to a chair nearby. Such a drama queen _…. —M-MY BABY! STAN! STAN? WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT’S THIS KOHALUNA THING? DID YOU KNEW?_ —The older scientist babbled-screamed as the patient soldier struggled not to roll his eyes at his antics. Seriously?

  
— _Xee, Kohaku is the best partner choice for Luna and you know it, they’ve been at it for a month, now it’s official, end of the story. Ah! Thanks, kid…._ —The interruption came from Chrome, who saw the other man almost fall from afar and got a glass filled with water for him. Bless his kind heart.

  
— _Is he okay?_ — He asked, worry in his eyes but he was quickly dismissed by the soldier.

 _  
—Yeah, he’s just old for these kinda parties--_ —That earned a huff from his husband. — _But thanks for the water now go back to them I think they’re lifting Luna and Kohaku…._ —And it was true, Nanami Ryusui, tipsy and happy, got both girls up with his arms only, cheering he was the “Captain of the Ship” while Ukyo and the others tried to help so the girls would not fall to the ground.

  
Almost everyone was there… everyone but Gen and Xeno’s mentee.

  
Goddammit, Gen.

*------------------------------*

  
Far from the crowd and walking through Xeno’s greenhouse, getting out of the place as they spoke. Gen and Senku chatted idly while holding hands.

 _  
—I told you it’s not necessary, Senkie, I can buy bath bombs…. —_ The older man said, stopping them to look at him as the scientist smiled, free hand taking Gen’s longer piece of white hair behind his pierced ear.

 _  
—I want to, won’t you accept them, mentalist?_ —Senku whispered, as they were sharing a secret and the business man leaned in to catch those lips in a sweet kiss.

  
That’s something they did a lot lately, just sweet kissing and cuddling, being, dare he say, romantic with each other. Gen didn’t mind at all; he liked every side of this intelligent man.

  
They kissed for a long time, Gen breaking the hand holding to embrace the younger scientist and bring him impossibly close, as the latter toyed with his longer piece of hair and caressed the base of his neck. So perfect.

  
Too much perfection to stay that way because Stanley interrupted the scene.

 _  
—So, this is where you two were… interesting…. —_ He lighted a cigarette in the most casual way, now properly staring at the pair whose arms were still around each other. _—I don’t think Xee could handle another surprise so I would be careful if I was you…—_ Then, he sat on a bench, crossing his legs and looking at them disapprovingly, well, mostly at Gen anyways. He didn’t have anything against Senku, the guy was nice but, very young and obviously had his friend wrapped up around his finger.

  
Senku couldn’t function or say a single word, he felt so embarrassed, hell… he couldn’t’ even move! Why was Stanley acting so casual about it?

 _  
—Thanks for the advice, we appreciate it! Now, if you could go away my dear Stanley-chan ~—_ Gen’s aura changed as he said those words, a dangerous smile growing on his perfect face, vicious. He didn’t like the way things were going, less with the silver haired man now laughing at the response he got.

 _  
—You never learn, kitten, it’s always the same and don’t get me wrong, we love you but at least, you got to admit you’re too old for this kind of shit…—_ Stanley dragged the cigarette elegantly, talking in a very condescending tone.

  
Gen, on the other side, looked angry. He never saw that expression on the businessman. Something happened between both friends and Senku wanted nothing more to escape the fire line. Besides, the way Stanley referred to Gen… Kitten?

 _  
—You talk about me like I’m some kind of stray cat you decided to feed and now, think you own? Don’t you dare being condescending with me, you lack status to do that, and I told you already this ain’t your goddamn business. —_ Gen was pissed, was his longtime friend trying to make him look like an idiot? Was his desire to humiliate him?

  
Stanley knew he was walking through a line that could get him to Gen’s bad side and, really, he didn’t want to fight with him.

 _  
—You’re going to end up hurt, I’m just worried about you… we talked about this, Gen. —_ He gestured to the young scientist who was still in the businessman’s embrace, like rooted to the floor, eyes big and wide at everything he had the misfortune to listen to. The mentalist’s face was red with anger, like the whole phrasing only served to rile him up to his breaking point. Finally, he let go of Senku.

 _  
__—You know nothing about how I feel, how can you do this to me without any reason? You enjoy seeing me lose my cool in front of other people? Making them think I’m not you and Xeno’s dear friend but a dirty stray cat both of you adopted, without a single goal in life? —_ Gen was getting worked up really quick, eyes never leaving the other man’s as he got closer. _—You think because I had awful relationships in the past, I’m going to get myself hurt again? You’re probably right but I don’t need the advice, I’m gonna take the risk anyway and if you’re sick of nursing my broken heart every time someone fuck me up then, don’t do it, you can kiss my ass for all I care, go fuck yourself, Stanley! —_ Right before leaving, Gen turned around. _—I’m sorry, Senku-chan. —Then he left, storming out and leaving the two men in awkward silence._

 _  
__—I’m sorry you had to listen all of that, kid. —_ Was the only thing the silver haired man said and he was about to speak again when Senku held a hand to stop him.

_  
—I’m not going to say that it’s fine, you know, I don’t care what happened between the two of you but I’m not going to leave Gen like that. —Senku was about to go running after the mentalist when Stanley’s hand fell heavily on his shoulder._

_  
_ _—You heard what happened, really don’t have anything to say about it? —He inquired, now that Stan could talk with the blonde, he was going to ask about what the hell did he want with Gen. But the other man wasn’t having it._

 _  
_ _—Not to you. Listen, I’m gonna stop Gen, I can’t let him drive in that state, is dangerous, you know? Say Dr. Xeno something came up, please…—And with that, he practically skipped to prevent the other man to leave completely._

 _  
_ _Stanley Snyder was left in there, still on the bench and a cigarette already consumed. Thinking about what he’d done to his dear friend._

_*--------------------------------------------*_

Senku spotted Gen entering his black car, hands trembling and an anguished expression he never wanted to see ever again. The man looked fragile and hopeless, a sight the scientist wasn’t good with it.

 _  
—Gen, you can’t drive in that state…—_ The man in question turned to look at him.

 _  
—It’s okay, Senku-chan, I’m better… look, I’m really sorry about everything, we can leave this here and that’ll be all. —_ He didn’t want it but, how Senku would want to be with him after hearing how much of a failure he was? Gen practically said he was used to that. Ugh.

 _  
—Don’t start with that bullshit. Okay, if you’re gonna go then I’m coming with you, come on, let’s get some fresh air…—_ He snatched Gen’s keys and opened the car, sitting himself comfortably in the side passenger seat while the mentalist, still numb, took a seat in the driver’s side, engine gently coming to life after he placed the key. He couldn’t deny that man, god, Stanley was right, this was going to end up horribly.

 _  
_ Both men stayed quiet for a few minutes, Gen didn’t know where he was going but the road to Xeno’s place was the same landscape: lots of trees, green grass and almost no light at night except for his car’s front lights. He wanted to speak about it and tell Senku all the things he hid from him, explain the younger man why he didn’t do relationships and why Stanley was such an overprotective mother hen.

  
Also, he wanted to cry.

  
Senku noticed the businessman’s hollow mood and asked him gently to stop at a tree forage to rest a little bit but the man had his hands death gripping the wheel, not making a move, like he was scared of talking or acknowledge the problem.

 _  
—That’s enough, Gen, let’s go to the back. We can’t talk if you keep this. —_ Senku’s voice was stern and it didn’t match his age at all, it was like an adult scolding a child. Gen felt hopeless but obeyed nevertheless. He was contemplating on asking for a hug, he really needed one.

  
Once they were securely seated in the backseat of the car, Gen relaxed a little bit but still avoiding those red nagging eyes. He sighed.

 _  
—I don’t know what you want me to say, Senku-chan, you heard it all and it’s fine if you want to stop whatever we have because I really get it, no sex can hide a broken person and that’s okay, just…—_ The businessman wasn’t babbling but he was talking fast, maybe Senku would ask him to take him to his dorm then it would be it.

  
Tears tried to form at the corners of his eyes as he thought about it. Damn, he really got it bad for the young scientist…

 _  
—You’re not broken, mentalist. You’re just human and I like that about you so, no, we’re not ending things here…—_ Senku didn’t want to get himself hope, but the way Gen said it and the face he was making now… maybe he felt the same as the scientist? That pressure in his chest every time they kissed, the need to be close at all times and at least hold hands even when sex wasn’t a thing. Gen saying to Stanley he was going to get hurt anyway… Maybe, just maybe, Gen was crushing hard on him too and was scared of getting hurt? He needed to be sure.

  
The mentalist laughed a little, voice rough. _—Why would you want something with me now, knowing I’m fucked up? —_ He knew he was being self-deprecating but, come on, the guy couldn’t be serious. If Senku was that brilliant minded, why he didn’t just run away from this mess? Any intelligent human being would!

 _  
— ‘Cause I’m crazy about you, but it seems like I’ll have to get this through that thick skull of yours, one way or another…—_ Gen didn’t know what Senku meant by that but, as he felt a pair of soft lips on his own, he melted away.

  
Senku’s approach was bold and experimental, like the first time because he was seeing another new side of the man he liked so much. Kisses were getting more heated as the time passed, Gen growing needy and taking control of it with his tongue, licking Senku’s mouth thoughtfully as the other moaned pleased. They were getting worked up and it was perfect.

  
There wasn’t a lot of room in Gen’s car even if it was bigger that most, so they broke up he kiss to breath and find a comfortable position and that was the idea until Senku’s hands flied down to his belt.

 _  
—I’m not gonna force it but…—_ The blonde was embarrassed but his actions spoke for themselves, Gen didn’t want to force it either and they agreed on that.

 _  
—I want to do it, Senku-chan, please…—_ The mentalist tried not to sound desperate but his body was hot and needy, only responding to the guy who had the nerve to get him so smitten he lost himself in the process.

 _  
_ Senku smiled brightly at his response, not really holding himself back as he started to help the businessman out of his clothes. First, the accessories… belt and necktie out, flying to the front seat. Next were the slacks and socks along with the shoes. Lastly, that goddamn dress shirt he always had a few buttons down open. Senku took it off caressing his shoulders and arms, taking the chance to place kisses on them on his way back. Gen shivered deliciously at those kisses. Finally, the mentalist took his underwear on his own, now presenting himself completely naked to the other man and kissing his lips before undressing him too.

  
Senku’s clothes were simpler to take off and less complicated so it didn’t take up much time for them to be in the same state, hissing at unison, savoring the skin-on-skin contact.

 _  
—There’s lube and condoms in the front seat’s compartment, get them for me? —_ Gen was asking nicely, voice nothing like the other times they slept together, and Senku raised a brow but obeyed either way. At this, the older man laughed, a little bashfully. _—I wanted to be prepared in case Senku-chan and I would have sexy times in my car, y’know ~—_ And it wasn’t a lie, he wanted to do it in every single place with the young scientist.

  
The guy in question just laughed, placing the items near then while trying to lay down comfortably enough to open his legs as he looked up to the mentalist already coating his fingers in the cold lube, moving them together to warm up the substance.

 _  
—It’s okay, mentalist, just do it. —_ He said, not really caring how desperate it sounded. He wanted to feel the man now that their feelings were an intense mess. Gen complied without being told twice.

  
As per usual the first stretch went with two fingers not really reaching the first knuckle until they were properly welcomed in the velvet insides. Gen was methodical even in his emotional fucked up state. He wanted Senku to enjoy no matter the place, the time or the moment. He really, really, liked the scientist.

  
His free hand now was idly touching the younger man’s nipples, pinching them until the nubs hardened and continued their travel further down, where his fingers enveloped the already wet dick twitching because of the stimulation on his backside and chest.

  
Up to this point, Senku was panting hotly, eyes half closed and body rocking against Gen’s deft fingers like saying he was ready for more, and Gen listened, putting a third finger and scissoring them nicely, touching softly inside Senku’s pretty hole, savoring and entertaining the thought of knowing he was the only one, the privileged, who got to see and touch and possess this gorgeous man.

 _  
—G-Gen, kiss me…—_ He wasn’t begging but the yearn in his voice betrayed the awful need he felt for Gen, and the other man helplessly obeyed again, like he existed only for Senku.

  
This time, the kiss was desperate and it showed. The two of them touched and kissed like it was the last time, bodies moving on their own as they held each other as much as they could.

  
Gen was the one to break the kiss first, hands occupied jerking and finger fucking his man to almost climax- He stopped when Senku patted his face.

 _  
—That’s enough, I’m ready, just… s-sit… —_ The scientist was red in the face and not because he was horny, no. It was because of the reason he pushed Gen to sit him down, taking the condom package and asking him silently to put the thing on.

 _  
—S-Senku-chan…? —_ Gen was confused at first but now he was surprised. Senku was ever the bold scientist even without talking, one of the things he liked the most about him.

  
Without wasting anymore time, the businessman rolled the latex down his shaft and coated it with a generous amount of lube because, if he was right, Senku wanted to ride him and, in that position, he was going to need everything to ease it up.

 _  
—I’m ready if you are… —_ He softly said, watching as his dear scientist climbed to his lap, aligning himself experimentally.

 _  
__—Of course I’m ready, just be patient with me, okay? —_ Senku was just asking for a little bit more time because of his nervousness but, as the initial burn of Gen’s cockhead wrecked deliciously through him, he couldn’t help but wanting to be rough and taking it all in, so, he did what he deemed necessary.

  
Senku’s hips twitched as he brutally let himself down on Gen’s cock with a single movement, moaning at the ardent feeling and desire taking him apart.

  
Gen wasn’t in a better state, he latched himself on the scientist as they moaned at unison when he was fully inside him. They were so synchronized it hurt.

 _  
—Senku, Senku… I- I like you so, so much, and I’m so selfish… I want you all to myself and I don’t know what to do with all that… Senku…—_ Gen was babbling as the other man moved slowly on him, making it pleasurable but soft at the same time. He was feeling like his world was falling apart and he kept talking, getting more desperate as the time passed. _—Senku, don’t leave me…. Please don’t leave me…. —_ And with that, Gen took the blonde’s face and kissed him passionately, like he never allowed himself to kiss; Rough, bare, emotional. 

  
The scientist felt his heart break in a thousand pieces as the mentalist desperately asked him to stay, like he wasn’t worth his time or affections. Senku was now ten billion percent sure he’d never leave Gen, ever. What a ludicrous idea was just even think about it.

  
Breaking the kiss again, Senku saw his resolution of being patient crumble as he started moving more insistently, hips threatening to be sore by tomorrow. He didn’t care.

 _  
—Gen, y-you’re not broken, I promise I’ll…. Ha… never leave you… fuuuuuuuuck…. A-Ah…. I fucking like you too… s-so much…. —_ Senku lifted his hips violently again and again, riding him like a desperate animal in heat, being barely able to kiss the mentalist who kept trying to kiss him back wholeheartedly. God, he really loved this side of Gen.

  
Gen embraced himself further on response to the scientist’s meaningful words, guiding his movements and thrusting up as much as he could from that position, rejoicing in those filthy sounds of skin slapping skin filling the backseat of his car. His hands traveled down to Senku’s ass, kneading the soft and perfect rounded flesh, nails digging on it and guiding expertly the younger man’s movement’s; his mouth, leaving his scientist’s pleading lips, attached itself to his perky nipples, biting and sucking them mercilessly, leaving the mentalist out of breath.

  
Senku released long, high-pitched moans and cute whimpers mixed with his agitated breath but he never slowed down, letting himself be guided by his mentalist’s desire. He was sure that if they stopped now, everything would end. He didn’t want that so, the scientist held onto him for dear life, thrusting down with all his might, wanting to be in that moment forever, basking in the unraveled passion they felt for each other.

  
Both men knew this time was different from the others and out of the limits they tried to lift between them, that mantra they whispered; I like you so much, don’t leave me and I won’t leave you wasn’t something your average fuck buddy would do. This was something else and maybe that’s why they were fucking ungracefully like virgin teenagers, desperate, hot and needy, without even stopping to care about it.

  
Unbearable heat surrounded them as Senku rode the mentalist harder and faster, his knees already aching with the exercise as his breath got caught on his throat and even like that, he didn’t want to stop kissing him fiercely. The scientist knew he was reaching his peak as his wet dick, stimulated by all the intense rubbing against Gen’s skin, as they embraced each other, started to twitch as well as the mentalist’s inside him.

_  
—Gen… Gen…. ¡G-Gen…! —_

  
Erratic thrusts made their way in, unsynchronized but passionate riding coming to its breaking point as the younger man interrupted the kiss to scream and moan his mentalist’s name like a desperate prayer, scarlet eyes rolling back, tongue lolling at the side of his mouth and smiling a pleasure drunk smile as he came untouched, body shivering and hole twitching aggressively while spurting white and warm ropes of come all over the older man’s chest…. A man who was at the verge of tears, enjoying Senku’s orgasmic expressions as a treasure with a single owner.

  
Senku didn’t stop riding him even after coming, seeking Gen’s pleasure as he deeply took his dick and moved with a passion, he didn’t know he got in him, like a new discovery. He was enamored with the other man….

 _  
—Senku… Senku… I—I’m gonna… please don’t stop baby… f-fuck me harder, more… more… aaahhh ~—_ Gen was scratching the scientist’s back hard, hips moving upwards to keep entering the blonde’s hole and in synch with the other’s thrusts. He could never get enough of this new way of having sex they discovered now, together and, with that in mind, he slowly started to despair as his orgasm hit him like truck, leaving the mentalist so vulnerable that Senku looked at him like a piece of art and how could he not to? Gen had the best climaxing face Senku’s ever saw.

  
Blue eyes wide open and rolling back cutely, lower lip painfully trapped between pearly teeth, scrunched up nose and a moan so deep it made Senku rethink about another round.

  
He wanted to keep that view all for himself, to own every intimate aspect of Asagiri Gen.

  
So lost in his own world, Senku failed to notice Gen cupping his jaw and carefully slotting his lips together in a sweet, unhurried kiss… so sweet they didn’t even use their tongues; just the feeling of soft skin and breath mingled together. So perfect.

  
The high this time, was harder to come down from. Both wanted to bask comfortably in it without a care in the world but, one; the condom covered dick inside Senku was starting to hurt as he was really sore after such intense session. Besides, his knees were in pain and the sweat all over his body was drying off and leaving him cold. The same thing happened to Gen who was more covered by the younger man’s body but he was starting to ache all over too.

  
Senku moved and started to lift himself from the mentalist, careful not to take the condom with him and sat beside him, head resting gently on the older man’s shoulder as he regained his breath peacefully.

  
So, this was it? They were going to separate, clean as best as they could and… Gen would leave Senku at his dorm and things would probable become uncomfortable to the point of the scientist starting to message him less frequently and just for business?

  
Sighing, Gen shook his head, he didn’t want to cry over something like that. God, he really wanted Senku as more than a lay and didn’t know what to do about it. Would Senku want to date him? Give him a chance? The guy was younger than him, like, waaaay younger. Maybe after all the experiences he was ready to move onto someone less… old?

  
He didn’t want that, so, his less careful part of the brain took control.

 _  
—Come home with me, p-please? I don’t want to spend the night without you and I know I’m being selfish but…—_ Gen paused as his voice broke a little bit, the scientist now lifting his head to look at him, a worried expression on his face.

  
The younger man didn’t waste any more time and pressed his lips to the businessman’s temple softly, effectively shushing him. _—Gen, hey listen to me, you’re not being selfish it’s fine… I want the same, let’s just go take a shower and cuddle, we can talk about it later…—_ Senku didn’t know how much his words and that little kiss to the temple he gave Gen meant to the mentalist whose chest was now bubbling, and stomach full of stupid butterflies. Yeah, he wanted that, he craved that.

 _  
—G-Great, let’s just try to clean a little bit and look presentable to enter the building hehe… —_ He paused, fully facing the other man and planting a quick peck to those red kissed lips. _—Thank you, Senku. —_

 _  
_ As the scientist smiled beautifully, Gen felt his resolve harden. He was gonna snatch this man.

*------------------------------*

A few wet tissues and uncomfortable dressing up later, both men went back to the road. Twenty minutes later, they were already slipping off his sweaty, dirty clothes and practically skipping to the shower.

 _  
—God, I needed this…—_ Gen’s deep, relaxed voice echoed through the bathroom as he exited the shower.

  
They washed together and shared a few kissed here and there but Senku chose to step out first so he could dry himself properly and make everything go faster. He really wanted to cuddle as in NOW. 

_  
—I second that, ah mentalist…—_ Senku was sitting close to the empty tub, naked, with towel around his hair as he tried to dry it. —Can I borrow something to tie my hair with? —Gen nodded and opened a cabinet, seeking for a hair tie but, instead of giving it to the scientist, he just stood there, a brush in his right hand as well.

 _  
_ _—Can I? —He whispered._

 _  
__—Y-Yeah, go ahead. —_ The scientist blushed and turned around, immensely happy about this little moment, Gen’s hands tying up his hair lovingly and humming idly. So cute. Freaking cute.

 _  
_ Once the unruly hair was tamed, Senku stood up, mentalist’s hand in his. A silent request the other man fulfilled by letting himself be dragged like that to his own bedroom.

  
Clothing and underwear became unnecessary, lighting too. Senku and Gen beelined through the dark room as they just simply threw themselves under the nice, big, covers of Gen’s huge bed.

 _  
__—Are you not sleepy yet, Senkie? ~—_ Gen yawned; body impossibly close to the other man but still shy of hugging him.

 _  
__—I’m spent, but I really want to talk about it, mentalist… I feel like if we leave this for tomorrow then it’s over, y’know? —_ Senku always spoke with the truth. Harsh but with the right amount of force to knock him out of it. Yeah, he was right.

 _  
—I like Senku-chan more than I thought, my heart is aching and I have these damn butterflies fluttering down my stomach…—_ The mentalist’s arms circled Senku’s waist, getting him closer and pulling them flush together. _—What is it you recommend to treat my sickness, Dr. Ishigami? Do you think I have what it takes to make this guy fall for me too? —_ Then, he kissed those lips softly, tenderly, marveling on how cute the other man chuckled.

 _  
—Well, Asagiri-san, this is a predicament… your sickness is spreading rapidly so I strongly recommend to kiss and cuddle asap, you know, as part of the treatment…—_ Senku let himself be happy for a moment, nose caressing Gen’s in an adorable way. _—I like you too, and It was driving me mad thinking about no being the only one in your bed…—_ He confessed, kicking himself for ruining the mood but Gen just laughed. Huh?

 _  
—You seriously think I would get tested and have bareback sex with you if I was seeing other people? Senku, how mean! You think I’m a prostitute?! How preposterous! The nerve! The slander! —_ The scientist groaned loudly, hiding his face on the mentalist’s neck, kissing it and making a little mark there. Happy, so, so happy to know he was he only one all this time. So, he decided to endure the teasing and enjoy Gen’s good mood after this hell of a night.

 _  
__—Shut it, mentalist, you’re gorgeous and honestly, you could have anyone… you can’t blame me for thinking you were fucking other people too…—_ It’s a shame Gen couldn’t see the embarrassed red covering Senku’s cheeks as he admitted that.

 _  
__—You got a point but, I never seemed to stop thinking about you in every way, not just sexually, but what would feel like to go on a date or hold hands… for me to try and make dinner for you and fail miserably… —_ He sighed, fingers drawing patterns on Senku’s lower back, limbs all tangled together.

 _  
—I thought about that kind of thing too, Gen. Listen, we did everything backwards and I don’t regret a single moment of it but, what about taking baby steps? We can go on dates, have horrible baking attempts and kiss and cuddle, I honestly want that with you, not just sex. Gen, I like you because you’re you, not because of the sex. —_ Senku, ever the blunt and straightforward guy, made Asagiri Gen almost squeal like a fangirl. God, was he really saying that? Gen was so happy he could cry.

 _  
_ Instead, the mentalist chose to kiss him feverishly, tasting his lips and tongue like he never did, with the kind on confidence a man who was cared for had. Senku knew that Gen was saying “yes” in his own way and out of relief, he started to kiss lazily as he felt himself drifting away.

  
Both men kissed and kissed until their lips grew red kissed and swollen, soft touches and bodies tangled.

  
Tomorrow was another day as their new relationship was growing fresh and beautiful while they tasted each other’s lips to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, i loved this one, i had so much fun writing and such, 'sides, my beta loved it so UwU  
> I just want to say I'm happy to be able to make content about a not so popular ship dynamic (Gen Top, Senku Bottom) and being able to share this with other people who enjoys the same content 
> 
> ♥ Thank you so much for reading and follow the story♥
> 
> PS. If you wanna scream at me or send me to horny jail here's my twitter @BabyMephista


	12. You walked in, you were so quick to judge... but honey, he's nothing like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "—My, my, Ishigami-kun, where you learned to kiss like that? ~—Gen fanned himself mockingly with his hand, causing Senku’s chest to bubble with laughter. Damn he was feeling so happy. 
> 
> —Well, a trashy mentalist taught me…—Kiss— He’s very skilled…—Another kiss—Maybe I’ll present you two sometime, call it guts but I think you’re gonna get along swimmingly…—Then, a final kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was a hell to write. I literally had like, five breakdowns through it and i'm really fucking happy with the results. 
> 
> Greetings,  
> Gaz // CEO of GenSen 
> 
> Beta, my dearest @meifuko  
> Thanks for putting up with me, honey, ILSM ;_; ♥♥
> 
> Tw: @babymephista

_“You’ve reached Asagiri Gen. I can’t take your call at this very moment; please leave a message and I’ll contact you back soon”_

Stanley was thinking about throwing his phone to the wall for the umpteenth time, Gen wasn’t speaking to him since Luna’s birthday and that was a fucking week ago; the guy even went through the trouble of blocking him on every social media, including his personal and business numbers. He couldn’t forget the ire in Gen’s expression just right before he stormed out, hell, he felt guilty for not thinking about his dear friend driving in that hell of a state… even Senku, still shocked about the discussion and processing what just happened, had the decency of follow the businessman so he wouldn’t have an accident. Stanley on the other hand, he didn’t even consider that kind of danger. What a friend he was….

He sighed again, giving up on trying to contact him for the day as his husband entered their shared room.

— _Stan, I know you said you didn’t want to talk about it but it’s been a week, Gen is still talking to me although, he’s being a little bit dry and cold with his responses which leads the question… What did you do?_ — Xeno, still in his pajamas, had two cups of tea in each hand, chamomile for him, mint for the soldier. He placed them in the night stand while sitting on the bed along him, putting a comforting hand on his husband’s shoulder. — _He’s blatantly ignoring you and apparently, giving me the businessman’s treatment… even though I didn’t do anything but… that’s our Gen for you._ _—_ The scientist knew how Gen dealt with anger and disappointment but never thought he would be at the end of it, he was clueless but in need to solve it asap.

Stanley couldn’t tell Xeno he caught his mentee fooling around with Gen and that the latter was having a troublesome crush on someone who was probably bound to break his heart. Nope. But he could be vague and he knew his husband wouldn’t pry about it.

— _Gen is seeing someone way younger than him and no, Xee, don’t pull that face, they’re on their 20's or so, in college... well, I can tell they were fuck buddies and I warned Gen multiple times about it. He’s got feelings for them and I was just looking after him…_ _—_ He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose exasperatedly. _—Long story short I caught them being lovey dovey and I might have, uh, spilled the beans again on him, right there…—_ Xeno’s expression hardened, he could get the idea. Stanley ruining a romantic moment by being overly blunt. He decided to interrupt before the man got the chance to continue further.

— _Love, are you telling me, that you exposed Gen, who is one of the most feeling vulnerable human beings we know, In front of his romantic interest?_ _—_ The scientist tried to remain calmed, it was okay well, not okay but at least now he knows what Stanley did and damn, it was going to be hard for them to get a hold of his stray cat of a friend running from both.

_—For you of all people to be looking at me like that…_ —He started, emotionally tired. _—I fucked up big time huh?_ —The soldier finally let himself collapse in bed, not even wanting to touch his tea.

— _Yes, you did, and you’re going to apologize, I’m not asking._ —Xeno was fierce and authoritative when he wanted to _. —Later, tomorrow morning tops, you’re not waiting a single day and since Gen won’t come here you have to go to his place_ …—The scientist stopped, smiling. — _Did I make myself clear, Commander? —_ He teased while taking his glasses off, placing them along the untouched tea cups and petting Stan’s hair.

— _Yes, sir._ —Stanley drawled, all serious and business as he was being really commanded and allowed himself go at his husband’s ministrations. Tomorrow or at least tonight he was going to try and spy Gen’s whereabouts to properly apologize.

For now, he craved the man in front of him, as he did every night.

Both men worked together as a whole since childhood, you could see their gears working miles away, and how even something as impossible as telepathy could be sensed when you were in their presence.

— _For now, I think I’m gonna stalk him tomorrow and get his schedule so I can force him to speak with me…_ —Stanley said with a plain tone, like he was planning on going to buy groceries next morning. The thing with the soldier was, the simpler the better so, he didn’t waste himself on long explanations and that’s something that accompanied his personality ‘till this very day and the ones to come. Xeno liked it just like that. And that’s why he laughed wholeheartedly at it while his husband tried to pull him onto the bed with him.

Xeno knew what he wanted and honestly, even if the scientist was disappointed at Stan because of the recent events he couldn’t really deny it. Not when his body wanted it too.

Maybe with a condition…. Marvelous.

— _Dear, I’m going to ask you to abandon all intentions of being in control tonight as I’m taking complete charge right now…_ —He started, speaking oh so clearly and commanding as he’d ever be, leaving the soldier speechless as he positioned himself on his lap, both of them now fully placed on the bed.

Stanley inhaled deeply, damn. He didn’t have any issues with that arrangement, not a single one. Nope.

— _Yes… sir._ —The drawl of his voice this time came with a pause and, dare he say, a purring tone on it. Xeno was please but very much impatient even if he didn’t look like he was.

The preparation was something he really enjoyed but sometimes, Xeno wished to be ready, you see, he REALLY was an impatient man no matter where or when so, he reached the nightstand drawer and produced a very well-known little thing -not so little though-, lube and obviously condoms. He wasn’t up for a mess tonight. 

— _I’m going to proceed with the stretching; I’m generous enough to allow you to look at me but, as guessed, you can’t touch, Commander._ —It came out like some kind of order mixed with a very hot command. Okay, he could do that. No touching… no… touching. Uh….

Oblivious to his husband’s mind halt, Xeno got himself into a comfortable position out of his lap. — _Undress yourself._ —He ordered before starting taking his own clothes off, a simple but elegant two piece black and white pajamas. Stanley never stood a chance against Xeno’s natural sex appeal while doing mundane things such as these. AH, his clothes.

Once Stanley got rid of everything he was wearing, even the tight green boxers, he returned to his place on the bed, gulping as Xeno opened his legs up to start prepping himself. It was so hard not to touch him.

The scientist practically drowned the small five inched dildo in water based lube, as his fingers finished the first stretch for him. It was the quick way for when he was stressed and in need of a quick release without having to spend thirty minutes doing a proper prep. Stanley knew this method very well. Damn Xeno and his experiments.

Still, the soldier remained quiet -except for a few almost there whimpers he was never going to recognize as his own- as the blonde pushed the thing in and out of him, beautiful sounds leaving those delicious lips as he got closer to the breaking point.

— _Xee…_ —The silver haired man tried, getting closer but not attempting to shorten the distance as he remembered his command. No touching.

An idea popped in, hell, how could he even forget Xeno’s authority kink?!

Okay, let’s fucking do it.

The scientist, in the meantime, was blatantly ignoring him in favor to accelerate the preparation process but at the feeling of his husband dangerously close, he opened his eyes and stared at him, hard and unforgiving.

— _Do I want to know why you’re this close, commander? Did I allow it?_ — Damn, even with his hole stuffed the guy looked like he could take down a dragon into submission. Stanley took a deep breath, ready to take advantage of that and fluttered his lashes as he whispered, drawling every syllable.

— _I apologize but… I think you’re already done, fuck, do I have to beg you…._ —He paused, breathing hard on purpose, body whispering against Xeno’s. —Sir…? —That came out weird but it was working as his husband removed the dildo from him and placed it far from them in the bed, motioning to the silver haired man.

— _Are you really trying to cause something, my dearest Stanley? How unfortunate, because things are going to stay the same; now lay and don’t you dare touch me, it’s for your own good._ —This time, Xeno’s words were charged with heavy authority and Stanley thought his dick couldn’t be harder than it already was.

Xeno was unaware at his internal turmoil as he positioned himself again on his husband’s lap, lube in hand once more and butt cheeks rubbing insistently on the other’s shaft. He smiled a small smile, reaching behind to at least give the thing some lubrication before inserting it.

Once the blonde was completely sure he was ready, he took Stanley’s cock and lifted his hips and aligning himself to it, feeling the hella good goosebumps at the tip touched his hole.

— _Here I go, dear… hold yourself back, you know the rule ~_ —That was all Xeno said before starting to take his husband torturously slow, with all the care and patience until the latter’s cock was fully seated inside him. He could feel it pulsing with need. Ah, the feeling of being completely full in this position.

Stanley was speechless, such beauty and elegance.

Xeno started moving at a slow pace, getting used to his husband’s size as he rode him, taking in the aborted movements Stanley’s hands made from time to time. Suddenly, the need for physical contact made its way to him and all the authority the scientist once held, abandoned him little by little, leaving only a mess of moans.

— _Stan…. Kiss me…._ —He grabbed his husband’s chin and gave him a kiss they both know they needed. Fingers slowly making their way to the corner of Stan’s lips.

— _Fuck, yeah, c’mere baby_ …— His voice was low and hoarse, but words came naturally to him. What also came naturally was the urge to suck on Xeno's middle and index fingers when they finally pushed past his lips. He didn't know why he did it, but his tongue twirled around them, much to Xeno's amusement, until they were slick with his saliva. — _Can I?_ —The silver haired man said, lifting both arms, ready to hug and touch his man.

— _Y-Yeah, please do, commander ~—_ And just like that, it became their nightly desperate sex session. Skin slapping skin sounds, Xeno’s high-pitched and elegant moans, Stanley’s groans and harsh breathing, all of it harmonized together.

The peak hit Xeno and Stanley by surprise not much after the latter switched positions and pulled his scientist to lay beneath him, making him and himself cum in no time.

Both men breathed as words weren’t always needed, just their eyes looking through their souls and lips connecting once more.

Tomorrow was gonna be another say for sure.

*------------------------------------------------------------*

Senku was trying to remain calm and collected as he usually was. Nothing new happened, or maybe it did but it wasn’t something to worry about… a date. Finally. After a week or so of self-doubt and walking on eggshells while answering all of his mentalist’s texts, Gen called him and they talked on the phone for 3 whole hours, until he couldn’t take the latter’s giggling anymore and called him “ _Cute_ ” fondly, which startled the other man and opened a door to new possibilities. They were getting to know each other. Slowly and almost teenage like.

Which is why both were getting impatient. So, they did what seemed the most logical thing to do, arrange a date. A full, proper, serious date. No more going around the bush or hiding their feelings behind a wall of hard sex, no sir. They were in this together, and interested in something more than a fuck buddy arrangement.

So, tomorrow afternoon they were going to see each other at this huge and fancy park located between their places. Senku chose the place because he heard a middle neutral point was the best choice. And… because he wanted to try his hand at making stuff for Gen such as, say, a bottle of cola.

Okay, he wanted to woo the mentalist so badly he was trying to recap everything he knew about this so-called DATES and, picnics were the most romantic of them all. Extra points if he achieved some homemade stuff to make Gen like him even more. He was all in for exploring this new side of their relationship. He liked the other man so much.

Alright, no more distractions. Both men agreed to make some lunch and put everything together tomorrow so he was going to surprise him by taking some homemade or better, lab-made things.

The syrup which was basically lime zest, five tablespoons of honey and some coriander leaves, mixing perfectly in the pot while the carbonated water rested on the other table for the mix to be poured in it. Which was happening right now.

Senku poured the thing carefully into the carbonated water bottle and stirred slow and steady until the color mixed in completely and a bottle of what he called “Senku Cola” was ready! Hell, he even made a label with his name, little drawing and all. Looked nice.

Next step was the food uh… he couldn’t take instant ramen to a picnic so the safest choice and, to Gen’s liking, were the onigiris! Ah he really got it bad, to know and try to know every single one of his favorite things. Never mind, now to the onigiris….

*-*

Hours passed and Ishigami Senku had a bottle of “Senku Cola” and 6 delicious homemade onigiris that he tried hard to make them look like pandas. So out of character, what an imposition was to be infatuated, huh?

Right, next step, clothing. That was a very easy one as he called his big sis Ruri to retrieve some of his nice clothes from his dad’s house. He trusted the blonde to bits.

“ _So, you’re finally having a date with someone, I’m so happy”_

_“Yeah, yeah, just don’t think too much of it…”_

_“That’s why you asked me to come to dads for a few things…”_

_“Hmm… I can’t help but feeling I look like a vagabond next to them….”_

_Ruri laughed, good naturally._

_“I see, then I’ll be there tomorrow noon, I promise not to pry too much”_

_“Thanks, Ruri”_

He shook his head at the memory, eyes zeroing at the clock. 4 am. Fuck. 

Okay, he needed to pack up stuff quickly and go to sleep as soon as possible. Shower time aside, preparations and dressing, he was going to have to get up a 10 am… 6 hours of sleep, nice.

*-----------------------------------------------*

Chrome was really surprised. Not that Senku wasn’t an early bird but… seeing his ‘I don’t do something as illogical as romance’ childhood friend getting ready, dare he say, happily, for a date was something odd… good but odd.

Senku was blissfully unaware of his roommate’s inner thoughts as he gave his hair one final look. This wasn’t his usual, but Gen once told him he looked really good with his hair styled down and honestly, he wanted to surprise the older man and making him melt and swoon… ah, control yourself.

— _That’s a good look on you, man…—_ Chrome adventured, knowing better than to piss Senku off. Last time wasn’t pleasant at all and he’d reserve the teasing until he comes home from this date.

— _Kukuku, are you trying to get on my good side, Chrome, you bastard?_ —He replied as a smirk appeared on his face, body turning around and the brunette was about to open his mouth, when a soft knock at their door pulled them out of it.

— _Ruri, hi!_ —Chrome kissed the blonde’s cheek as she smiled broadly, returning the favor and generating a cute little pink love bubble around them. Senku wanted to throw up rainbows at the cute scene unraveling before his eyes, but he had more important things to be doing with his time now, such as dressing up. Which is why he cleared his throat to shake them out of it.

— _Right, I brought you these… I think you’re going to look good, come on, go try them!_ —Ruri was just as excited as Senku, she really loved his little -well, she was older for only two years- brother, and always feared he’d be lonely because of his romance aversion but now, he was dressing up for a date!

— _Thanks, I’m gonna change, there’s some juice in the counter if you want… it’s that orange boxed one you like…_ —He dedicated a small smile to his sister and then disappeared in the bathroom, the only place with some privacy left in their college dorm.

A few moments later, Senku came out looking like an ikemen version of himself.

He was wearing a pair of slim-fit black pants with a well-cut white [t-shirt](https://www.dmarge.com/best-tshirts-men), a [denim jacket](https://www.dmarge.com/best-denim-jackets-men) paired with a pair of black [Chelsea boots](https://www.dmarge.com/best-chelsea-boots-men). He was even wearing a nice, golden watch his dad Shamil gave him for his last birthday and a thin, silver chain on his neck. All of that, paired with his impeccable hairstyle (which he did by taking a piece of hair on each side of his face and holding them behind, tying it up on a small bun, the remaining hair loose and down, his trademark two still on his face) made him look chic, dare he say. 

He really wanted to make a good impression, not feeling out of place because of how elegant and ethereal Gen looked every time they were together.

Ruri was so proud when the young scientist appeared in front of her, she couldn’t help herself and took his face with both hands, caressing Senku’s cheeks softly as the latter smiled at the gesture.

— _My brother looks really good and fashionable!_ —She cheered — _So, who’s the lucky one?_ —She asked, and her brother laughed.

— _He’s a bastard, I don’t know why I’m doing this in the first place but thanks, Sis, for the compliment and for bringin’ me these…_ —He gestured vaguely at his own clothes — _Now, I gotta run to catch the bus…—_ He was mumbling the last part as he allowed the blonde to hold him some more.

As he checked himself up one last time, mini cooler in hand with the meal and the cola, cellphone and wallet in his pocket, he left.

Chrome was speechless the whole time, wow, this was their Senku?

*---------------------------------------*

— _I wonder how his date looks… you know, to make Senku worry about clothes and everything…._ —The blonde accepted a cup of tea as her boyfriend joined her on the table.

— _Uh yeah, I knew there was someone because… ahh, you know when I spent the night at your dorms last month, and I had to go back running in the morning because I forgot some things at mine? Well, I DID came back on time but Senku was busy with someone ah, they were… you know, very loud…_ —He was red as a tomato, trying to explain his girlfriend something like that, even if they did it very often it was embarrassing!

Ruri was the same as she understood what Chrome was referring to… so Senku had that kind of relationship with this person but… something clicked on her mind… that morning she came to the dorms too, looking for the brunette as he left her place. The dummy forgot his backpack. But the person leaving the dorms and claiming Senku was there, alone was…. Oh… OH!

_—Chrome, do you remember that I told you I tried to look for you at the dorms? Well, I saw someone on my way in…_ — She was trying to look calm, placing the cup of tea on the table for good measure. — _It was -san, he was closing the door and he told me you weren’t there and it was just Senku, getting ready for his classes… uh… Chrome! They’re… you think….?_ —Ruri was officially freaking out. She knew the guy superficially, the things she collected about him… that he was like, way older than Senku, a businessman with a deal on him and their father too… also longtime friends with her brother’s mentor, Dr. Xeno… oh. 

Chrome’s expression was morphing into surprise instantly after snapping up. His mouth fell almost into the floor, eyes zeroing and going hella crazy and then, he screamed.

_—Wait WAIT WAIT WAIT, GEN AND SENKU????? HE WAS THE ONE I HEARD THAT TIME??? OH MAN THAT’S SO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!—_ He was hysterical, arms flying everywhere and the gears in his head piecing all together. Now everything made so much fucking sense!!!

The looks they gave each other, the way both men were awfully comfortable around the other… ah, Senku saying “you come back, I’m gonna stay with Gen” THAT SAME DAY, AND HE NEVER THOUGHT ANYTHING BY IT!

OH MAN… HE NEEDED A SHIP NAME.

*---------------------------------------------------*

Senku arrived 10 minutes early, as calculated. He was a little nervous, even if that didn’t make any sense at all, they had sex, and did other things but this felt different. And he would’ve doubt himself more if his heart didn’t thrash violently at the sight of Asagiri Gen parking his black Maserati, and going out of it like every bit of the drop dead gorgeous supermodel he was.

The beautiful bastard was wearing a very long, fashionable cream-colored coat that almost hid his hands, over a black t-shirt and pants, sneakers on his feet and sunglasses. Oh, his hair was now fully falling on his gorgeous perfect face, not even styled but naturally. The way it looked sometimes when they were being intimate but cuter, so… so cute. The black and white strands in the middle almost reached his nose, dare he say, caressing the skin on the process and making the man look a few years younger, and ethereal.

Senku felt like he was living inside of one of those movies where the romantic interest was getting hotter each and every minute. Maybe he’d have the chance to touch his beautiful hair later…

He sighed, hard.

— _Hey there, mentalist…._ —He just spilled still looking at him and out of breath, making the other man acknowledge him quickly, rejoicing in the way Gen was looking at him up and down while taking his sunglasses off. Nailed it. 

— _Senku-chan, you look so kissable~ No fair!_ —Gen did just that, an almost-there peck on the lips that left the other staring dumbly at him. Then, he took his date’s hand and smiled beautifully at him.

Senku didn’t want to sigh every time he moved, damn it.

Before he could humiliate himself by sighing again, they started to walk through the park, looking for a good, private location to set up the picnic and enjoy the day.

— _There, that big tree. We can arrange things beneath that place…_ —Senku pointed out as he took them there, tugging Gen’s hand and feeling so nervous. Gen just smiled and hummed.

As the mentalist took out a piece of pinkish fabric from one of his bags, to settle up in the grass, Senku had a good look on him. His cheeks were blushed and the smile still plastered on his face was so sweet it would get him cavities. Plus, he looked really young now that he was wearing most normal but still fashionable clothes and his hair wasn’t styled but naturally framing his face. A dream.

— _I think it’s eady-ray ~ Come here Senkie, let’s sit against the tree and pull out the stuff… I bought some sweets I hope you don’t mind ~_ —That last sentence reminded the mentalist he could have brought homemade sweets, Stanley’s homemade sweets the guy was always providing Gen, even if his motherly personality always made him scold the businessman about his sweet tooth anyway.

He shook those thoughts; this wasn’t the time to think about it.

— _It’s fine, I made a few onigiris and… something else for later. Here, mentalist, I hope you’re hungry…_ —He diverged the topic, putting out the wrapped-up meal off the cooler, onto the mentalist’s lap and proceeded to munch on some random pastry, not even bothering on look what it was. Too relaxed in this position but at the same time, nervous to the bone.

Gen unwrapped the stuff delicately, gasping at the cute sight of a panda-like onigiri. Okay he LOVED onigiris and pandas, what the hell?

— _Aww Senku-chan you made these?!_ —Senku nodded, nonchalantly but his face was illuminated, he was beaming as Gen ate the rice shaped panda happily.

They were comfortable around each other, Gen eventually tried more skin ship and after eating for a bit, he rested his head romantically on the young scientist’s shoulder. Romantically, yes, as he was caressing the skin on the neck with his nose idly, inhaling softly Senku’s perfume and scent. God he was so glad the latter didn’t use fragrances because his natural aroma was perfect, spicy and almost too enticing for him to resist.

Senku on the other hand was comfy and warm. Gen’s actions helped him to made up his mind, and he tried snaking his arm on the latter’s shoulders. The mentalist looked up and kissed him on the cheek, bumping his nose on it.

— _Do I get a kiss on the first date, Senkie? ~_ —He drawled cutely, batting his lashes for good measure as the other man laughed but answered nonetheless, biting his own lower lip before craning his neck and closing the distance.

The kiss was sweet and innocent, unlike their previous ones because this time, those touches weren’t leading to something else, it was just lips sliding against each other and savoring the moment.

Senku deepened the contact though, he tried to turn himself slowly so they would be properly facing each other and not break the kiss, breathing a little hard as the mentalist’s whispered against his own face gently. The perfect chance to touch it.

The scientist extended both hands and caressed every bit of those strands of silky hair while their kisses started to become less intense and more loving, ending up as simple, short pecks, both of them already with his eyes half opened.

— _My, my, Ishigami-kun, where you learned to kiss like that? ~_ —Gen fanned himself mockingly with his hand, causing Senku’s chest to bubble with laughter. Damn he was feeling so happy. 

— _Well, a trashy mentalist taught me…_ —Kiss— _He’s very skilled…_ —Another kiss— _Maybe I’ll present you two sometime, call it guts but I think you’re gonna get along swimmingly…_ —Then, a final kiss.

Both men shared a few more kisses and snuggles until Gen said he wanted to go for a walk and see the whole park, flowers and everything so they started getting ready for it. Senku collected their trash and dumped it into the closest trash can and, by the time he was back, Gen was already standing, waiting for him, and Senku was about to connect their lips again when he remembered something, Gen’s “present” … right. He cleared his throat before the other man could speak and interrupt him.

— _There’s something I made, for you, it’s in the cooler…. Here, lemme just…._ —The scientist got down so he could take the bottle of homemade cola, ice cold thanks to the container and handed it to the mentalist, a little bit unsure since well, everyone bought chocolates, roses and stuff like that for their dates but Senku just had to go and make something weird. — _I made it so of course it doesn’t taste like store bought cola, but I know you love it…_ —He paused, seeing as the guy eyed the drink curiously as a sweet, intimate smile adorned his perfect face, which gave the scientist more confidence to keep going. — _Just thought of giving you a gift…_ —And just like that, he took the white strands of Gen’s hair, putting them behind his ear and kissing him full on the lips.

The mentalist smiled into the kiss, free hand caressing Senku’s chest.

— _You always do that, you know?_ —He whispered on the scientist’s lips.

— _I do what now?_ —Senku asked, still drunk on him.

—I _noticed that Senku-chan likes to put my long hair behind my ear before kissing me…—_ The bicolor haired man paused, giggling. — _I love it, it’s so romantic and prince charming-like~—_ Then, he nuzzled his cheek before separating to look at his present, surprised now, if his jaw almost hitting the ground meant something.

Gen was confused at first, why would Senku had to be so nervous about a drink? Oh, but as he looked closely, the mentalist understood. This was Senku’s handmade cola, he--- he paid attention to the things Gen loved… man, he went through the trouble of making a freaking bottle of cola from scratch for him! And ah, he needed to try it now!

As Gen opened the bottle and started drinking immediately, swallowing messily and loud. Senku thought he looked cuter than ever, and even chuckled at the childlike enthusiasm as the mentalist finished quickly, gasping for air and happy.

— _I take it that you liked it…?_ —He tried to ask but was interrupted by the whole weight of the man in question practically throwing itself on Senku, arms securing themselves around the younger man’s neck and not even giving him a chance to complain as he trapped those lips again, for the hundredth time that afternoon. They looked like a cute couple, all kisses and hugs, even a romantic aura surrounded them.

Maybe that’s why Stanley, stalking aside, felt so guilty about everything he said to Gen that night on Luna’s birthday.

He sighed, looking at those two kissing and giggling like a pair of teenagers in love and turned around, ready to talk to his friend tomorrow because today was obviously packed. He assumed the businessman was about to spend the whole day and obviously night with his… whatever he was. At this point, Stanley didn’t have any much choice but to trust Senku to not be a predictable jerk who was going to break Gen’s heart.

*------------------------------------*

Afternoon fled quickly as both men strolled down the whole park, sometimes taking a few breaks on a random bench to kiss and, as per Gen’s request, take some “cute date” selfies which Senku embarrassingly asked the older man to send him. Gen looked pretty in all of them and honestly, he wanted to have at least one to use it, as say, a screensaver. So, so whipped.

An arm linked to his own and a sweet sing song voice, shook him from that train of thought.

— _I really liked it, now Senku-chan has to make me a full life supply of cola! ~ How mazing-ay ~ I bagged myself quite the catch, huh?_ —Gen was happy, beaming even, eyes half closed and a big smile.

Senku’s surprise turned out to be bigger than he imagined it for the mentalist reacted so genuinely chirpy and bubbly, the scientist thought that yes, he was gonna make him whatever Gen wanted when he wanted it, no need to ask. indeed… so whipped.

— _I’m glad you enjoyed it, mentalist… ah, I guess this is where we split._ —He said, disappointed, as they reached the entrance where the other man parked his car. Senku wasn’t going to ask him for a lift, he could catch the bus and that’ll be it.

Gen looked around and released Senku’s arm but still deciding to stay on his personal space. — _Hmmm, I want Senku-chan to come home with me, you know, to end this date…_ —He paused— _Properly ~_ —The mentalist finished, both hands now placed softly on the younger man’s chest.

— _U-Uh… I—okay, sure… yeah, and don’t get me wrong, but for some reason I thought that you know, we decided on going slow and in order this time, so I thought…_ —Senku was ten billion percent sure they were cutting slack on the sex and Gen… he just laughed at that cute display, interrupting his scientist’s babbling.

— _You thought we weren’t going to do it anymore? Hehe you’re so cute ~_ —The mentalist then kissed him, sensually and almost licking his lips. Almost. — _There’s no way I’d give up every chance I have to get into Senku-chan’s pants ~_ —And just like that, the ambiance got hot, very hot. — _Unless you want me to stop, in that case I’m totally cool with it!_ —He tried to amend quickly.

— _No! I mean, no… I want to, god, I really want to… I don’t think I can stop now_. —He confessed, red in the face but steady. Gen made him rethink his life choices till this very moment and he loved that.

The mentalist smiled at him, tugging him by the arm towards his parked car but Senku was faster. He snatched Gen’s keys from his hand and pressed the button to unlock it.

— _Senku-chan….?_ —He asked, puzzled, until the young scientist stepped in front of him to open the driver’s side and motioning for the businessman to enter as he returned the keys to its owner. He bit his lower lip, totally feeling sixteen all over. — _As I said, you’re Prince Charming ~—_ Gen kissed Senku’s cheek before taking his place in the car, waiting for the other man to do the same.

The drive back to Gen’s PH was quiet and they did share some kisses between red lights and such, but only a few butterfly touches, romantic aura still surrounding their interactions. There was no rush or tension between them as both felt pretty secure in each other’s presence as the elevator dinged and the familiar view of the businessman’s home came into sight. Senku was used to it but this time, he wasn’t entering as a fuck buddy, a night stand or a sex arrangement they made but a romantic interest.

He felt warm cursing through his body, making him blush of a sudden. Damn, how could they wait so long to do this?

A hand on his own shook him out of it, ah, he was just standing there like a dumbass and Gen, was looking like every bit of the beautiful man he was, smiling and tugging at his hand for him to follow. And they went in together, walking like a pair of newlyweds on their first honeymoon night.

The walk to said man’s bedroom was nice, cute even. Both holding hands and exchanging longing looks; Gen would occasionally press a little bit on it like saying it’s okay, don’t be nervous, but Senku knew the other man was just as nervous as he was. He exhaled a bunch of air he didn’t know he was holding, long and hard as they sit down on the middle of the mattress, shoes and socks now forgotten.

— _Hi, Senkie…_ —Gen whispered as he breathed on his lips, deep blue eyes boring into his, hands still interlocked together.

_—Hey yourself, mentalist_ …—The scientist mouthed back not even talking really; he felt like this very moment was fragile and beautiful, he wanted to live in it forever. That’s why he, delicately, closed the distance before the other man could. Ah, so soft.

Gen responded immediately, closing those blue pools and giving himself up, taking down any barrier he could’ve rose until now. The man in front of him was just his dearest Senku-chan, whom he was practically enamored with, someone who wasn’t there to hurt him and, hopefully, they were going to build themselves together step by step. It was okay, everything was okay.

Senku on the other hand was slowly freaking out with the turmoil of emotions he ended up having for this mentalist and how could he not? The man appeared in his life out of nowhere, made himself a place in it without any effort and snatched his heart and body like it was the easiest thing in the world; He was a smart, handsome, a fucking dreamy hell of a man! Was there something not to like about Asagiri Gen? The way his nose scrunched up cutely when he didn’t like something, his laugh… like, his real laugh, the one that was not for show but Senku heard a couple of times when they were alone with each other, that little quirk in which Gen had to hid his gorgeous hands inside the sleeves of every jacket he wore… hell, even his quirks and antics were fuel for him and his exploding heart.

He started kissing more desperately because that, that was some intense pondering just there and try to convey all the feelings and the nervousness in that single but sweet action was impossible, and Gen, well, Gen did the same, doubling it back. Ah, that mentalist never made things easy.

The businessman perceived the change between them and the sudden desperation on Senku’s way of kissing to the point of pressing their interlocked fingers with a lot more force than he intended to. And even like that, they weren’t going further… they were just kissing and kissing as the time passed. Uh…

Gen wasn’t doing anything to change that either, barely even able to see clearly through the somersaults his heart was making and, it made sense to think it was the other man’s fault. Yeah. If it wasn’t for his perfect face, celery like hair, ruby eyes and vast knowledge -too much for a normal human being- Gen would’ve fine and still possessing the ownership of his own heart but no, this guy had to appear in his life, put everything backwards and making the businessman rethink his life choices once more. Senku was, for a lack of a better word: A Dream.  
Tall, gorgeous, self-confident, intelligent beyond measure; Honest, brutally so… had a pair of scarlet red eyes that could put Gen on his knees, plus, his fucking beautiful raspy voice. Man, he would drawl the syllables and laugh that signature chuckle all day, and the mentalist would be grateful just to be able to hear it till his death.

But his liking on Senku wasn’t just superficial you see, the young scientist made Gen feel like he was safe and cared for and that, that scared the living shit out of him because he already walked down this path so many times, being hopeful and hooked up to a person who seemed to treat him right then, just like that, they would abandon Gen saying he wasn’t the man they thought, and maybe they weren’t ready for that kind of commitment.

Gen was painfully aware of how much of a simple, stay at home cuddling guy he was and that wasn’t very attractive… at least not for them but for Senku, that was one of the best plans. And that scared him so much.

That’s maybe why they weren’t even kissing with tongue, just touching and sliding of lips, hands intertwined and air about to cut short. Gen laughed, breaking the kiss. God, were they virgins all over again?!

— _S-Sorry, Senku-chan it’s just… we’ve been kissing for like… h-half an hour and--_ —He couldn’t help it, not when the younger man’s own laughter started bubbling outside his chest too until both were left giggling like a pair of school boys.

— _I—me too, Gen, don’t worry…. Let’s just get on with this uncomfortable situation altogether, better not to think too much into it, right? So…_ —Senku took the initiative this time, taking advantage of their interlocked hands and pulling the older man to him until both of them were laying properly in bed, Gen on top of him.

From this position, the mentalist could appreciate better how good Senku looked with his hair being a mess, not thinking twice when he decided to break their hand holding to untie those locks fully, letting them rest against the pillow as the curious but loving ruby eyes scanned every single one of his moves.

Hands now free, both men had the same idea.

— _‘m gonna undress you, Mentalist…_ —The scientist casually announced as he sat up motioning for Gen to do the same so he could have more space. He started putting his fingers inside said man’s coat and taking it off, throwing it somewhere. Next was the t-shirt, he snaked his arms inside the fabric to feel properly his skin, sighing at unison with its owner. It was so warm and smooth, damn… concentrate, Senku!

A hand caressed his hair softly and pulled it a bit as he looked up to find himself looking at a desperate man biting his lower lip and panting gently. — _Senkie, don’t tease me… don’t be so ean-may… just take my clothes off already!_ —Oh god, the mentalist whined! Honest-to-god whined, that was so cute and attractive he couldn’t deny him so, following his instructions, Senku started to undress this gorgeous man quickly, laughing as the other did the same one he finished, taking all of his clothes like they personally offended him.

Once they were completely naked and awkwardly staring at each other, Senku pressed his hands to the mentalist’s skin, softly tracing his collarbones and stopping just shy of his shoulders, looking up straight at those eyes. — _C’mere Gen…_ —He whispered, pulling him down, hissing at the amazing feeling of skin-on-skin contact, pleasure waves breaking through him as the other man’s fingers mapped his arms, hips and chest, drawing patterns on them.

The ice breaking lasted for a few seconds until they started kissing again, this time, hella intense and desperate.

Gen started rubbing down on Senku’s crotch, moaning in his mouth at the pleasurable feeling of their shafts dripping with pre-cum, sliding against each other, wet sounds from both the kissing and this were filling the room up, followed by the panting, growing stronger with each passing second.

Senku at this point was a moaning mess, he could never get tired of this, the feeling of being with his mentalist. Maybe that’s why he yelped with surprise as he felt a hand touching his cock, traveling down to his perineum and then, fingers resting casually against his hole. He wanted it, now.

— _C-Can I?_ —Gen asked, the sound he made as the kiss broke sending violent shivers through the young scientist’s body.

Senku nodded, a hand caressing Gen’s neck and resting there gently. — _Please do, Gen._ —Was all he needed to say for the other man to almost jump off the bed to look for the lube on the nightstand’s second drawer. Senku giggled, how cute.

Gen’s face was red both from excitement and embarrassment. He puffed out his cheeks as the man now beneath him again, laughed at his antics — _You’re so ean-may, Senkie ~_ —He pouted, pinching his nose and kissing it after, making some space between those beautiful legs as he poured a generous amount of lube on his hand, trying to warm it up before placing them in Senku’s entrance. — _Here I go…_ —Was the only warning as he inserted two fingers, careful of the first stretch, the worst and even if Senku wasn’t showing any signs of pain nor anything, he still tried to be through.

In this moment, where he could see and hear all of Senku’s expressions from a spectator’s view, he felt possessive about it. Not that the man belonged to him or any other archaic way to put it but…he wanted to be his only one so badly. And he needed to control himself on that train of thought because, without even realize it, he was practically fucking the younger man with not two but three fingers now and losing the chance to watch that amazing work of art moan, whimper and whine, hands fisted in the sheets on each side, eyes closed and eyebrows scrunched up in pleasure His mouth tempted him to lick its side drool. Senku was panting and ready, if the way he moved his lower half against his fingers had anything to go by.

Gen was panting too, like an animal in the first’s aftermath of a heat. He wanted to be inside him now, he decided.

— _G-Gen, please… I’m already stretched enough, just, c-come here…_ —Senku’s legs opened up more as the mentalist extracted his fingers, lubricating is waiting dick with the fluids before wiping his hand on the mattress. He took the blonde’s hips while he kneeled in bed, putting them on each side of him on the perfect propping position and then, he aligned himself.

The first stretch of his cockhead was always a hellish burn for the younger man. Gen was pretty big and no matter how much time of preparation they spent on Senku, he always felt a piercing pain when his glans entered him at first. But that wasn’t the real problem, the scientist was feeling a hundred types of different emotions right now, an unforgiving storm eating his mind and heart out.

Gen felt that too, the emotions flowing on him, the doubt, the want and the confidence wavering as those red eyes closed themselves half way. — _Are you okay, Senku? Should I stop?_ —Gen was worried about this being too much on him, and even if his own need was throbbing uncontrollably inside the younger man, he tried to stay rational. 

— _Don’t you fucking dare, mentalist._ —He was crystal clear, no ounce of doubt on those words. Then, sweetly, he took that man’s face between his hands and pulled him down. — _Just do me already, dammit!_ —Senku closed the distance with a mind-blowing kiss, causing Gen to stutter his hips in an aborted movement, causing them both to moan loudly.

The businessman started out clumsily because of the situation but after a few minutes into that lusty make out session Senku pulled him into, the man got plenty excited and his hips showed; thrusting sharply as his heart exploded with every single feeling, he couldn’t say out loud. It was painful and pleasurable at the same time. Fuck love, really. 

Gen held Senku’s hips tightly as he grew more and more impatient, minutes passing faster than he could ever measure. He needed more, he wanted more.

Senku was the same as he released desperate tiny whimpers and moans, letting himself go in front of the man he liked so much. He didn’t want to pretend anymore, to play hard to get; he wanted, he needed Gen.

As if their minds worked together, both men broke the kiss and looked at each other, not even slowing down, just drinking in the moment and from that place of comfort, love and understanding they started acting in consequence.

Gen released Senku’s hips and accommodated himself laying more in the bed, so he could be extra closer to his cute scientist. Senku looked at him now, impossibly close and happy to be true.

The rhythm now started mimicking the one of a slow, sweet love making, the new discovered feelings, the connection of two souls meant to be together. Damn, was he even allowed to think about it like that? Did Senku wanted it too? Was he reading too much into it?

Before the businessman could get himself onto a panic attack, the blonde spoke.

— _You’re so damn cute, mentalist…_ —The young scientist stated, drunken smile adorning his features as he lifted a hand to the other man’s face, taking the long white strand behind his ear and caressing the skin in the process. A gesture Gen loved, so he giggled like a teenager with a massive crush, waiting with his lower lip trapped between his teeth.

— _Y-You always do that before----—_ And, not even letting the mentalist finish his phrasing, Senku kissed him fully on the lips; a kiss so warm and sweet he was sure cavities were going to appear by tomorrow. As he separated from the bicolor haired man, the latter finished his thoughts _—K-Kissing me…._ —Then, he laughed. — _My p-prince charming ~_ —Gen gave a particular hard thrust that made Senku moan before he could answer to that and the mentalist was reaching his patience’s end.

The older man, unable to stop himself, took both of Senku’s hands to each side of the latter’s head and intertwined then his fingers, both now connected in every way, pressing their hands together; their eyes never leaving each other even kissing and, like a magical spell, Senku broke it spectacularly, just like only he could do it; with a long high-pitched moan.

— _F-Fuck yeah, wanna b-be your prince charming, fucking m-make you mine and mine only…_ —He was babbling right now, voice harsh and drawling every syllable. Gen was dying with how much of an ear candy he was but more importantly, the words coming from his mouth. He wanted to blame the sex induced high but…

— _You really mean it? S-Senku-chan, you really mean it?_ —He was fucking the young scientist harder now, blame it on his traitorous feelings of hope. Senku was enjoying himself so much he almost lost it but he stayed rational, he meant it of course but that wasn’t the issue. Obviously, Gen was trying to give him a way out, thinking this was Senku’s pleasure talking and not himself.

Well, he always boasted on his bluntness and honesty, and if the mentalist wanted it that badly, who was he to deny it. It was time, once more, to nut up or shut up.

So, it was with abandon that he threw all caution to the wind and looked at those intense blue eyes, a cocky albeit sweet smile, making its way to his own face as he said.

— _F-Fucking go out with me, Gen, I like you so goddamn much…_ —He gave the man a kiss, brief but full of meaning, then he nuzzled his cheeks with his nose, feeling the thrusts slowing down, becoming more erratic and clumsier. They were close in more ways than one. _—I never thought I would be saying things like these but damn, be mine, only mine…. And I promise I’ll be yours…._ —Senku drawled, still smiling cockily and blushing resembling a glowing red light. —

In that very moment, looking through those ruby eyes and that promise, Gen stopped working as a proper human being; he let himself go and kissed his soon to be boyfriend hard, like it was the last time, like he was thirsty for life and just like that, he stuttered.

— _Senku, S-Senkuu… S-Sen… ah… ah… yes… yes…_ —Gen cried prayers of the young scientist’s name as the latter grew closer and closer to his limit, for seeing this strong man so vulnerable for him, because of him, wasn’t something he was ready to witness without a consequence. So, it was just like that, he came untouched, looking at Gen’s orgasmic face, hearing his name be moaned and screamed, as the mentalist gave a few more thrusts and spilled inside him, climax wracking their bodies, almost too painful to enjoy.

Senku was still craving for an answer and thanks to the high, he detangled his hands from the mentalist’s and took the man’s head between them, kissing those plump lips, resting his just shy of them as he spoke again. — _Mentalist, you k-kinda blacked out on me, you know?_ —He tried to joke but now, drowned in self-doubt, Senku considered how much of an awful idea was to ask Gen out in the middle of an almost orgasm. Damn him.

Gen was mortified, god, how could he explain Senku that his words made him climax harder than he ever did and losing himself to the point of almost passing out? He needed to accept properly and clear those misunderstandings fast. 

— _I’m sorry, Senku-chan! I just, I--- was so happy! Y-You know, I like you so much and I really want to take the next step with you, god… I feel so happy I can’t stand myself!_ Ugh…. —Gen was babbling unattractively but he was saying the truth and, judging by Senku’s big goofy smile, it worked.

— _You scared me for a second, damn it! I’m happy too, you know? Sometimes I wasn’t even sure what the hell did you want with me but now, I can get a grasp on it… kukuku, I hope you’re ready for the challenge, mentalist!_ —And he was himself all over again.

Both men went to the bathroom and then cleaned up in bed with the wet wipes Gen conveniently left on the nightstand, much to Senku’s amusement _“What a pervert you are, were you expecting something?_ ” followed by a “ _Senku-chan is so ean-may! What’s wrong with being prepared?!_ ”. Things were going great, and the young scientist was feeling a little clingy…

— _I call big spoon…—_ He said casually, almost laughing at the way Gen’s eyes widened. He never called big spoon!

— _U-Uh, okay, I would love that!_ —The mentalist was really excited, yes, he loved being the big spoon although he didn’t have any choice in the matter back then, past lovers judging him for being tall and wanting to be cuddle… the thing is, sometimes he just wanted to be held and cared for… ah, he really was falling hard for Senku-chan, was he?

*----------------------------------------*

It was later in the night, Senku’s arms wrapped up on Gen’s body from behind, breath fanning on his nape as he kissed occasionally the skin there, that he realized how content he was.

— _You’re still fidgety, you okay, Gen?_ —A concerned scientist asked, placing a sweet kiss on his neck.

— _No, it’s just how excited I am, now that I have bagged myself a hot mad scientist~ Ah, do I get a lifetime supply of cola, Dr. Ishigami? ~_ —He purred sensually, turning around to kiss him properly on the lips and making the younger man hum appreciatively.

— _Kukuku, you’re not getting them free, you bastard. You’ll have to help me, be my assistant and I’ll give them to you…_ —Was all he said before deepening the contact.

Gen tried to scream how unfair and _ean-may_ his BOYFRIEND was being with him, a true catch, making Senku sputter and blush at the word.

Ah yes, they were boyfriends now… 

— _Fine, but you’re working anyways…_ —He blurted out, making Gen roll his eyes.

— _You’re such a slave driver, Senkie, no fair ~_ —The mentalist frowned and pouted cutely.

— _Yeah, yeah, gimme a kiss, fake magician~_ —Senku felt playful enough to tease him and the reaction he got from his boyfriend -Damn it, how good it sounded! - was priceless. He never looked so offended before.

— _I am a mentalist! How rude of yo----hmff----Sen---_ —Gen was red in the face with mock anger while trying to speak between kisses. How that scientist dares to call him that? He couldn’t event properly respond due to his traitorous heart and body turning themselves on his mercy.

They teased each other for a few hours, talked about some stuff and ended up sleeping curled in each other, happy and content.

Gen’s last thought was a simple but powerful statement he whispered to the sleeping scientist clinging to him.

**_“I always felt that, even without knowing it, I already more than I little liked you… my dearest Senku…”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby Beta @meifuko
> 
> Now with ART
> 
> Some delicious fic scenes, by the amazing @holweed  
> https://twitter.com/BabyMephista/status/1364081045705027585?s=20
> 
> Gen and Senku at Ryusui's party by my dear @bishos  
> https://twitter.com/BabyMephista/status/1366216733267230727?s=20
> 
> AND NOW, THE OFFICIAL STORY COVER MADE BY MY BEST FRIEND @PhantomRey_  
> https://twitter.com/BabyMephista/status/1366945468819910657?s=20

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna scream at me or send me to horny jail here's my twitter @BabyMephista 
> 
> My baby Beta @meifuko
> 
> Now with ART
> 
> Some delicious fic scenes, by the amazing @holweed  
> https://twitter.com/BabyMephista/status/1364081045705027585?s=20
> 
> Gen and Senku at Ryusui's party by my dear @bishos  
> https://twitter.com/BabyMephista/status/1366216733267230727?s=20
> 
> AND NOW, THE OFFICIAL STORY COVER MADE BY MY BEST FRIEND @PhantomRey_  
> https://twitter.com/BabyMephista/status/1366945468819910657?s=20
> 
> ♥♥♥ Thank u for reading ♥♥♥


End file.
